


The Paradox of Love and Hate

by Galaxsphere347



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Androids, F/M, Friendship/Love, Holodeck Character, Multi, Robophobia (Doctor Who), Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, The Nemesis sequel we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxsphere347/pseuds/Galaxsphere347
Summary: Is there Android life after Data is destroyed in Nemesis?Melissa Rondor lives on Gaiia Prime, a planet torn by social Inequality. During a routine Starfleet reconnaissance visit by the ISS Ibn Majid to her home world she meets the enigmatic Lieutenant Commander Mythos AshaUnknown to her he is a highly sophisticated android passing as human on board his ship.Although Melissa has never previously encountered any, she is terrified by the concept of AI and androids. The inevitable happens and she is drawn into a relationship with Mythos but what happens if she finds out his secret?This story takes place 5 years after the events of "Star Trek Nemesis".The three Soong Androids are all presumed dead.This work is theoretically complete but I might need to edit, check and close plot holes from time to time.Any copywritten material will be credited in notes, at the end of each chapter.
Relationships: OFC/OMC
Comments: 56
Kudos: 8





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerephone/gifts), [strangeworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworks/gifts), [CelticLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticLady/gifts).



Like many people, I was disappointed with the way "Star Trek The Next Generation" concluded in Nemesis.

I believe there were ways that Data could have lived while still allowing Brent Spiner to bow out. Everyone, myself included assumed that the introduction of B4 was a teaser for more to come. 

When 18 years later "Star Trek Picard" aired there was much eager speculation, mainly as Spiner had agreed to reprise Data (albeit as a plot device rather than a regular character). It held a promise for many because androids and synthetic life were a very significant part of the story arc, and there was that faint hope that..... 

Sadly however, what resulted from Picard was for me a disappointing experience. 

Without giving too many spoilers the optimistic beta canon which had sprung up in the intervening years via comics and Trek lit implying that Data returned as B4 or was resurrected by other means was sadly nullified by the new Canon: B4 was merely a MacGuffin and Data only exists in Picard's dreams and a quantum simulation. 

The legacy of Soong lived on in the series but for me at least not in a satisfying way. Isa Briones attempts to copy Spiner's multi character trick but while she pulls it off adequately she is no show stopper. 

Additionally modern attitudes mean that there is no strong male lead in the series other than Patrick Stewart. All the android characters apart from the Data simulation are female but for me have no real substance. Of the main cast, only Seven of Nine has any true credibility but has little screen time. 

In my story I have not gone out to change events in ST: Picard, it is Canon like it or no. Instead I have attempted to fill in the gaps between Nemesis and that series. 

Given this, I have deliberately avoided using principal characters from TNG, but rather introduced new OCs which I hope stand up on their own merits. Additionally I have attempted to show how new sentient artificial life has developed, while using some of the elements from Picard (the ship Ibn Majid, its captain and the androids on Coppelius) though I have changed some of the characters' physical appearances and place locations. 

This story is not so much a romance as an experience. It explores psychological and philosophical elements from the OC point of view.  
Melissa Rondor is half Human and lives on Gaiia Prime. She has not had the opportunities brought by wealth, attentive parents and university education but is intelligent, self aware, intuitive and talented. Although implied as being part of the Federation, Gaiia is not a colony, it is a planet with its own autonomous government and culture but due to its profitable resources people from other worlds have settled there. It is also a world of unrest due to its strict hierarchical social system. Its technology is the eqivalent of an alternative 21st century. 

The Gaiians are humanoids very similar to Terrans but age slower. Their eyes can change colour depending on their mood and their facial skin has a distinct line of freckle like spots across their nose and under their eyes. They have intuitive qualities and can be aggressive and ruthless but passionate and loyal. 

Alton Inigo Soong's uncanny similarity to his predecessor Noonian is explained by the statement that he can transfer his synaptic scan into a golem. I have left that deliberately open to interpretation. 

In the story’s timeline Soong and his colleague Aa'drian Mckenzie who had been working with Bruce Maddox on a new type of android have parted ways as they disagree with Maddox's ethos that it is more beneficial and profitable to mass produce robots which have a useful purpose than pursue the goal of creating sentient lifeforms. 

There is no detailed Canon explanation about Fractal Neuronic Cloning so it is a difficult concept to envisage. I have extrapolated that the process was developed over a number of years, possibly even from the time Data was online. The melding of organic/synthetic/robotic elements could derive from Borg technology but is still at a fairly early stage at the time this story takes place (ST:Picard is set some 14 years later) Hence Mythos presents some very Human qualities while remaining essentially a construct. I have posed that the twins concept is the most effective way of developing the androids and results from the neurons of an original Soong android combined with Maddox's own version of a Positronic brain, assisted by the technologies of Altan Inigo Soong and Mckenzie. Early versions are gold skinned and resemble Data while others appear more Human, with fair skin and indigo eyes (Maddox's ego influence?) 

Along with Melissa Rondor and Mythos Asha, the characters of Ora, Rigby and Calloway are entirely my own, Isaak is named after the android character in The Orville.  
The A300s are also my idea and are an earlier version of a non-sentient robot than the A500 seen in ST: Picard. 

All other characters and the concept of Star Trek are owned by CBS and Paramount so as usual I will put out my disclaimer that I don't own them and I am writing a story for fun and enjoyment not profit. 

My thanks also need to extend to David Mack and Jeffery Lang, authors of the marvellous Trek novels "Cold Equations" and "The Immortal Coil" for their inspiration for the final plot twist and Tony M2 for his sadly now defunct YouTube channel "Are Sounds Electrik" for sustaining my motivation. 

Last but not least I want to thank all the lovely people who have written and shared their fanfics about Star Trek The Next Generation and the wonderful Data, without which this work would never have happened.


	2. The Break

“I want to tear away despair with my hands.  
I want to wipe away the filth with my tears.  
I dream of hope, but there is no hope,  
Only memories of yesterday.”

Melissa Rondor had dismissed warnings from her crewmates that she could get into trouble for doing this, but insisted she had an urgent score to settle which couldn’t wait, and reluctantly Calloway took the ship into orbit.

Melissa knew it was the only way to ease the relentless pain of loss and betrayal she had felt since it happened. That burned into her heart like a vicious brand and couldn’t be ignored. She wanted to prove to herself, to show those snotty Starfleet brats who had mocked and belittled her that she was worthy, that she deserved better than being stuck in the scuppers with some gruesome mechanoid. 

She walked tacitly to the transporter pad and gave Rigby the instruction to beam her down. 

It was just a hot and dusty tiny planet, its surface a churning cloud of powder and its skies shrouded by thick dirty clouds but she had intelligence that her quarry was definitely there. Mythos had told her, when they had discussed the ethos of artificial life forms so long ago, even before she had come aboard the IBAN Majid. She wore a shroud over her face to shield it from the relentless dust storm but removed it briefly to roughly wipe her eyes and nose, before pulling it back up.

‘I can imagine why no Human or sentient organic life form would want to live here out of choice,’ she pondered bitterly, taking out her tracker and scanning her surroundings for signs of danger. There appeared to be none, but she couldn’t be sure.

She picked out the cluster of buildings in her immediate sight, all grey, sandblasted and poorly lit. Her tricorder showed no life forms, but she knew THEY were within, her instinct told her.  
She gritted her teeth and approached the largest construction with as much stealth as the conditions allowed, stopping every so often to listen for sounds or signals. At each juncture she slipped and flattened herself into corners, trying to remain totally still, not letting any telltale sound carry in the foul air.

Setting her phaser to high Melissa melted the locking system. The doors slid open with a muffled screech, and she recoiled slightly, hoping it would not arise suspicion.  
Once inside the structure she could breathe easier, and took in air in long mollifying gulps. She removed the shroud from her face and wound it securely around her neck. For what she was about to engage in would require all her reflexes and nothing to hinder her.

Her eyes focused on the dim interior which had low resolution sensor lights. A subliminal hum emanated from some of the banked machinery, which her knowledge imparted was for measuring weather conditions.

She waited, seemingly for an age but actually only a minute. Then she saw them, two of them. The canny fuckers must have picked her up with their thermal imaging she imagined to herself.  
Their appearance was bland but simultaneously abhorrent just as she expected, and Melissa felt that familiar death-chill crawl along her spine. 

Their shape was humanoid, and they moved in an organic fashion but clearly were not.

They had bald scalps with designations imprinted on their skulls; ghostly expressionless faces with yellow torch like apertures for eyes but no other distinct features. They had a round opening where a mouth should be but no sound emitted.

A300s, Melissa identified them immediately.

The vellous hair on her skin stood up in goosebumps and her stomach lurched in unison, partly due to the hatred and revulsion hard wired into her, and partly …… fear.  
Seeing these vile apparitions in real time was considerably more menacing than tackling them in the holodeck. They looked strong – and tall. Their mechanical nature manifesting a series of subtle chopping and clicking sounds not present in the simulations she and Rigby had created.

Melissa’s heart thumped in her neck as the blood pumped harder into her main arteries. She wanted to inhale and stretch to gain control but she knew she must remain silent and still, focused and in control. She couldn’t lose it to her phobias now.

Stealth.... Stealth, she bided her time as the things patrolled around, looking, seeking her out. She remained stock still, flexing her toes to stop them from going numb. She had her weapons at the ready. All those hours of holodeck training were finally going to pay off. She knew the drill by rote, proud of her accomplishments.

She poised behind a block of computer consoles, fingers on her long Axanaraian knife, keeping her breathing shallow as the things lingered for a moment just feet away. They edged closer, then stopped, almost as if they were processing information like Mythos used to. The memory brought a surge of sadness which she quickly beat back. 

1...2..3..NOW!

She sprung out from her hiding place and leaped onto her quarry, striking them both with the butt of her knife and sending them floorwards before they could react. They landed with a combined hollow clatter. With lightning reflexes Melissa whipped out her phaser set to max and blasted the bodies, melting the bioplast and the metal beneath until gaping holes appeared, rendering them unviable. 

She finally stretched her muscles and exhaled deeply, replacing her phaser. Her eyes cut across the smoking molten mess before her. She poised her knife, licking her dry lips in anticipation. She knew the blade could cut through stone.

Without missing a beat she lunged onto the ruined carcasses and removed the head units in two clean swipes. Reaching into the cavity at the neck she pulled out a tangle of wires and circuitry junk, wrenching off a couple of microservos and attaching them to a red cord around her wrist, next to the cherished latinum bracelet inscribed with the words ‘carpe dium’.  
Her first trophy – for Mythos. Melissa swallowed down the reflex of pain that surged inside her throat as she thought of his name, and feigned a smirk. She reasoned it sat well next to the fine jewellery - it was a fitting gesture.

Her first taste of destructing had gone to plan and she was pleased. Initially she had felt daunted and – uncertain, but now it was done she had to admit destructing felt disturbingly GOOD.  
Ending her brief appraisal, Melissa replaced her knife, throwing one last contemptuous glare at the mangled and vanquished A300s. As a final gesture she spat contemptuously upon them before straightening up and turning to leave. She needed to get out before security realised something was amiss and homed in on her.

Rigby, this is Mel, I’m ready to beam up…”  
“Right you are, is everything ok?”

Melissa grinned, “ Rigby, everything is cool, just cool….”

“Relieved to hear it. Energise….”


	3. Mythos Asha

The USS ibn Majid was in orbit around Gaiia Prime, an M class planet noted for its stunning Terran like landscapes and culture. Starfleet had initiated a routine reconnaissance trip there on request of its Prefect due to the world's volatile society. Its population comprised largely of native Gaiians and Terran colonists, along with a minority of other Federation peoples. 

However its obdurate Ancient-Earth like hierarchy often caused disquiet, generating accusations from the population that gross inequality was leading to poverty and exclusion on a regular basis. 

Accordingly Captain Vandermeer had requested his security personnel to monitor the situation to prevent any mass civil unrest. Luckily things had been unusually quiet, so some of the crew were utilising the stop as a period of unofficial shore leave.

For the last 2 weeks Lieutenant Commander Mythos Asha had been intensively engaged in modifying and recallibrating the ship's photon torpedoes. There were no imminent battles with Star fleet's arch enemies expected anytime soon, but effective defense in perfect working condition was essential lest the unexpected did happen. 

He was the ship’s main tactical officer and assistant security chief and since the ship entered orbit and negotiations progressed, his men had been on standby ready to deal with any flare ups caused by Gaiia's errant activists should they occur. Thankfully up to now the situation had been calm, and he was glad of the break from routine.

At this moment he was corralled into some sort of entertainment complex, ironically named Idyllwild, with his co-workers Lieutenant Elim Rigby and Ensigns Foden, Lopez and Beros. He had to admit that they were a great team, which had worked closely together with commitment and resolve to bring their assignment on schedule. He wasn't liking this place much however, it was crowded and noisy, and in truth was at odds with his impassive nature, although he would never disclose his feelings to his friends.

Other crew members were taking advantage of a moderate amount of real liquor, a pleasure seldom allowed under Starfleet protocol, but the Captain had agreed to loosen the strict rules a little given the intense pressure his crew had been under. Alcohol was a moot point for Mythos however, his shunning of it was one of many subtle details which marked him out from his crewmates, although he took extreme care to shield these discrepancies.

For several years now he had successfully lived a lie, existing in a veil of deception. Entering Starfleet and fast tracking through the system to reach his rank in just under 5 years. Yet it was all thanks to what he wasn't rather than what he was.

The woolly backstory seemed to have been swallowed and accepted by most on board the ship, although his Captain and senior officers along with Starfleet’s top brass were privy to the secret. Mythos trusted them implicitly with their discretion, he cherished his autonomy and had no desire to be a freak show or a walking curiosity as his famous predecessor had been.

He remembered clearly how his “father” Dr Maddox along with Altan Inigo and Aad’rian McKenzie, the first people he saw when he gained consciousness guided him through the tricky exigencies of early life. It was so easy because he could pass for Human. Being a sentient organic life form in Starfleet was one thing, being an artificial lifeform with extraordinary qualities was quite another. For him it had opened doors and propelled him into a world where anything was possible. 

He was now familiar with the approving smiles and glowing appraisals bestowed upon him. He admitted that it gave him immense confidence in his abilities, although he often preferred to dial it down to barely perceptible, and on the Ibn Majid he had certainly done this on many occasions.

He was also blessed with a striking level of physical attractiveness, which he knew could serve as a very useful influence if he wanted, though like his neural progenitor, he preferred not to do so thanks to his modesty subprograms. He was friendly to the females and males aboard the ship who might who might make passes at him, but apart from the odd bout of physical sex he seldom initiated anything beyond platonic interfacing.

Suddenly his indifference was broken as he looked up towards what served as a stage in the entertainment complex. A woman was dancing, to music that he immediately knew derived from ancient Earth’s popular culture from around the1990s. A quick sweep through his archive files identified it as a form curiously termed as 'house', but it was not the sounds that held his attention rapt, it was her. Dressed in a skin tight shimmering one-piece suit which emphasised her toned body, she seemed to feel the music and be controlled by it. Her moves were graceful and yet aggressive simultaneously. Her hair was fine and short, coloured in a myriad of pink and violet hues; she was not young, nor stunningly beautiful, yet her potency and magnetism drew him to her.

He was fascinated by her display of uncanny athleticism and her facial expressions. He could feel his arousal.

Suddenly his superior Commander Arturo Galliago, came sneaking behind him, grasping his shoulders in a pale attempt at buddy-bonding, "Are you getting horny for her Mythos?" he quipped, "Your eyes are devouring her!"

Mythos returned the comment with a slight smile, and his commander responded with a touch of warning :"She's a Gaiian, they are a bit like Elalurans, they can be much older than they look, but they are not listeners, they can be incredibly thorny to interact with."

“Kindly explain Sir?”

“Well put it this way, you don’t want to piss them off. They can be somewhat - shall we say tempestuous - spiteful and cruel if the fancy takes them. They also like things on the table, no deceptions and no surprises. Are you going to get down and dirty with her and omit to mention you are an android?”

Mythos responded with a bemused expression, punctuated by an imperceptible head tilt, “I understand Sir, but how do you know so much?”

“Mythos, when you have attended as many intense diplomatic talks with Gaiians as myself and the Captain to thrash out trade for dilithium crystals while trying to stop the planet sinking into civil war you get to know the measure of a species. You can sense their motives, no matter how much of a cordial veneer they try to put across.”

On hearing this Mythos suddenly felt an even stronger desire to chase her and see what transpired. He wanted a challenge, the more unattainable the better. If only Commander Galliago knew what he was truly capable of...

"I know what's on your mind son but if you venture into that territory you might sorely regret it." Galliago continued in a fatherly tone," Best keep your untarnished reputation intact..."

Mythos gave the commander a slightly arch expression. Despite all his protocols and ethics for once he was prepared to disregard the warnings and was already formulating a way he could make acquaintance with this enigmatic ‘Ms Gaiian Dancing Queen’. 

He was for the first time since his activation taking a risk. The proverbial wheels as they say had been put in motion.


	4. Melissa Rondor

Melissa Rondor observed the Starfleet crew members who had beamed down from the orbiting Curiosity Class ship with cursory interest. She knew the ships came here from time to time, either for trade negotiations or to hold diplomatic talks when social unrest threatened to get particularly ugly. She was also aware things were serious at the moment and emotions were running particularly high. Some families did not have a proper roof over their heads nor enough food to eat, while gloating dignitaries and rich conmen flaunted obscene wealth under their very noses. 

It made Mel extremely angry yet she was helpless to do anything save for joining the wronged masses in demonstrations to voice their displeasure. She was annoyed with Starfleet for apparently doing little to support the common citizens of Gaiia Prime and instead chose to defer to those in charge - chiefly the Prefect. Logically she realised that it wasn't their fault as apart from preventing high level unrest where lives could be at risk, under the so called Prime Directive they could not get involved in the struggles of the people. It was a moot point.

Concluding her inner thoughts, she set about opening her little street stall, putting her tools and machines out and her carved figures and sculptures on display. She knew that Star fleet members did not usually carry money but some could have latinum or goods which they might exchange for artisan crafts if they wanted them enough. Mel knew her work was good, and as soon as everything was in place she sat on her small chair and commenced carving an exotic Andorian crystal into an abstract figure.

She earned enough from her crafts and her dancing to support a modest standard of living. She had a modular dwelling space in one of the more respected residential areas and was also able to attend philosophy classes at the Miron City Multieducational Faculty. Her education had never been great, she was mostly self taught but had done some formal studies via an interface. She had never been rich enough to attend university as that was reserved for the privileged. It annoyed her that opportunities had been lost, as if things had been different she might have had a career in Starfleet, but there were many more poor people than rich and her Human father had been lazy and never helped her during childhood. The ethos among the masses was each man or woman for themselves and that applied from an early age. Gaiia was never a place to engender equal opportunities.

She looked up as a group of uniformed individuals walked past her stall. They bore the prim, regimented look of disciplined Starfleet officers in their various designated uniforms – mostly black with shoulder flashes in either golden yellow, blue or red. It was very rare that those in command came this way, their uniforms conspicuous by the glint of gold braid. 

One of their number here however did catch her attention. He wore a uniform with the yellow shoulder panels but looked somewhat higher in status. A male, 1.80m tall, with dark chestnut hair, swept back but not too neatly, pale skin, very dark eyes - possibly a Betazoid? His face was aesthetically pleasing but his expression somewhat impassive. Until - he glanced round to address one of the group and a wide open smile graced his lips.

Wow....

Mel must have spoken out loud as Nel Ora, her Bajoran friend and fellow stallholder came up to her and remarked:"Mmmm, Mel that's one sexy fox. Could you envisage him as your boyfriend?"

Mel could only give a cynical smile in response and sigh 

"I wish!"

No, nope! She resolved, coming back down to reality. She knew that the chances of any Star fleet officer seeking her out was virtually nil.  
As she returned to carving she was unaware of someone looking over her stall.

"That is pretty."

A smooth baritone voice brought her swiftly to attention and she was more than astonished to see HIM standing in front of her. She almost dropped the carving she was working on, 

"Woah...."

She managed to save it from falling and gathered her composure quickly.  
"Thanks, it's an Andorian crystal."

Now he was close to she could see his collar bore three pips so he was evidently a high rank and that his dark eyes were actually deep indigo blue. He picked up another finished sculpture, this time in an iridescent stone, and studied it appreciatively.  
"It is beautiful. Will you take 3 strips for it?"

His offer was delivered so politely she couldn't refuse. He did not use contractions in his speech, which made him sound a little vulnerable and naive.  
"Yes sure..."

She suddenly was conscious of his gaze on hers, as if he knew her somehow, though that was impossible.  
"Is it for someone special?" Mel continued the small talk but wished she hadn't.

"Yes..." He answered, but then to Mel's relief added, "It is a birthday gift for our ship's counsellor. She has a great interest in Gaiian culture."

"That's great," smiled Mel, and wrapped the statuette in a cloth and handed it to the god-like being in front of her, taking the latinum in return.

"Thank you." He responded graciously, then hesitated for a moment, his mouth opened as if he wanted to say something else, but then at the sound of voices from his group he turned and walked towards them.

Shit....

Mel cursed, wishing she had been brave enough to continue their exchange, and in no time he and his comrades were lost among the swelling crowds.  
"Just my rotten luck," She shrugged and gestured open handed to Ora, whose expression bore equal disappointment, then exhaling deeply she returned to her carving. Business resumed as usual until sundown.


	5. Uncanny Imaginings

That night Mel could not erase the image of the Starfleet officer from her mind. It was something about him that tugged her inside but not exactly in a pleasant way. He seemed on the surface to be just an extremely attractive human male, or as she had presumed earlier Betazoid at a push but nothing more sinister she was sure. And yet.... 

Not quite…..

There was definitely something slightly unnerving about him, which she tried to banish but despite this she still hoped there was a chance she'd bump into him again, even if the odds of that happening were miniscule. 

Before she retired for the night she picked up her PADD and did a search on ranks of Starfleet officers. It was in the public domain and she identified what she had seen on the officer’s collar as a lieutenant commander.

“Sheez, that’s a pretty high ranking dude to be strolling in the streets of this city.” She mused, and wondered what his business had been here. 

Why did he come to her stall? One thing was certain, someone with such an impeccable background was not going to hook up with a little street hustler like her, no matter how intelligent she was.

As for her other little suspicions, she would save them for when she next bumped into her fellow student Isaak at the learning complex. He was a real geek with a bent for cybernetics so was sure to find them intriguing if nothing else. 

For some time she lay awake in bed, gazing outside at the infinite star clusters in the night skies from her window, unsettling thoughts coursing through her mind, until at last she fell asleep. 

********************************

When she awoke the next morning she did not feel rested at all. She had had a fitful night, peppered with strange dreams most of which made no sense or were in any way coherent, but were like spiders crawling down her spine. However hard she tried to bring anything to complete recall she could not and so the dreams were dismissed and she got up to face a new day. 

This morning she was due to attend her philosophy classes, and then it was an hour in the gym and the dance studio. Luckily she made enough from her stall and her stints performing at Idyllwild to allow her to fund her recreational activities. 

Despite the rudimentary structure of the classes they allowed her to express herself using her quirky ad hoc style to form fresh new perspectives on old ideas. Her tutor was very impressed with her work. Of course Mel wished she had been given the opportunity to expand and perfect her talents formally at a younger age so that she could have had a better career, but there was no use dwelling on 'if onlys' now. 

Mel slipped into a modest silky print shift dress which skimmed her figure gently but still flattered her, put on some grey low heels, slicked on some make up and brushed her multi toned short hair then grabbed her bag and headed for the learning and recreation complex. 

During the short ride on the hover bus Mel was immersed in hypothetical daydreams and when she disembarked at the designated stop, and entered the building she was certainly not prepared for the surprise awaiting her as she passed through the double sliding doors into the concourse. 

Oh my stars.... 

Standing in the centre of the plaza was her mysterious Starfleet officer, tall and resplendent in his black and gold uniform with a petite flame haired woman in a black and teal one at his side. They were engaged in conversation with one of the faculty heads. 

That must be the counsellor, Mel deduced, and wondered what they were doing here. 

No doubt it was something routine and protocol, which much of Starfleet tended to be where Federation planets were concerned. All the same Mel felt a flicker of envy when she saw the woman, who was so beautiful and probably accomplished too, and only served to reinforce Mel's view that her chances of gaining that man’s attention were miniscule at best but most likely impossible. The woman and he might even be an item. 

Sighing softly and adjusting her bag on her shoulder, Mel continued to make her way to her class but before she arrived there was taken completely by surprise for a second time. Someone walking briskly behind her suddenly stopped at her side and gently touched her shoulder. Mel instinctively spun round and -

What the fuck???!!!! 

There standing next to her was HE, with a slight smile on his face, looking a bit too self assured for her liking. 

"You? Er..." The words tumbled involuntarily from Mel's quivering lips. 

Although a cliche, she was literally lost for words. 

"Hi. W-what can I do for you?" she finally enquired feebly, so soft and shy that it even made her cringe, she had absolutely no idea what this meant or what it was leading to. 

"You are the lady who dances in Idyllwild to 20th century Earth music?" It was more a statement than an inquiry.

"Mm, yes why?" Mel's tone suddenly switched to guarded. 

She could now sense his perceived smugness was probably nerves, but what came next completely floored her. 

"I want you to come out on a date with me." It came out almost as a command rather than a request. 

"UH-HUUH??" was all a stunned Mel could mouth in reply. 

This was so bizarre. Her eyes must have widened so much they might drop out of their sockets and her mouth hung open in total astonishment. Her heart jump-started and began racing so much she feared it might burst out of her chest.

"Oh I am so sorry if that sounded a little blunt," the officer continued, noting her reaction and frowning humbly, "But I would be happy if you would accept." 

He appeared to tilt his head slightly to one side, and his features held in a neutral expression as a cue for her response. His formal delivery amused her slightly, it was likely due to feeling awkward but she could never imagine any Gaiian or certainly no Human male ever engaging with her in this manner nor treating her so respectfully. 

Out of the deep reaches of her mind however, low warning bells were starting to sound and getting louder. A blunt impulsive demand, the stilted manner and neutral expression. And the main point she had picked up from her previous interaction with him, he did not use contractions. 

OH SHIT. Nope. NO.... 

It was impossible. Federation newsfeeds said the Soong Androids were dead and from what knowledge she could glean no one had ever come close to recreating what was so special and unique about them.

'That's not to say that it won't ever happen.' 

'Shut up!!' 

Mel silenced the little nagging voice inside her head.

This was all within the space of a few seconds as Mr Seemingly Perfect continued to look at her directly, waiting for an answer. 

"I - Er, em," Mel cursed herself for her lack of speech recall. She must sound like a total wet sponge to this guy who saw strong, confident efficient Starfleet women on a daily basis. 

Shit... 

Finally she found her voice "Well... I would yes." 

‘Try not to sound too keen,’ her inner counsel advised … 

"But I don't even know your name, what you do on your ship, anything..." 

Mel fiddled with the elaborate rings adorning her fingers. What a clusterfuck this is turning out to be! 

‘You're a grown woman, pull yourself together, it's just a date….’ 

"My name is Mythos Asha." 

Good. It was an unusual name but not batshit weird like Data or ZB400-Max or whatever. Relax he's simply a regular guy.

As the wave of relief washed over her, Mel felt more relaxed and her words flowed with more confidence "I'm Melissa Rondor, but everyone calls me Mel." She stated.  
"And you are Gaiian?" He asked. 

"Technically yes. I am half Gaiian half Human." She confirmed hoping he would not pry about things like her age and family background as there was a time and place for this and it wasn't now, luckily he was too polite for that.

"I apologise for startling you but please do not feel nervous. I wanted to speak to you yesterday when I purchased your sculpture but one of my colleagues needed me urgently so I had to leave abruptly." 

"No worries, when duty calls you have to respond," Mel smiled trying to make light of it but noted his slight look of bemusement accompanied again by that disconcerting head tilt. Only subtle but - 

‘Uh, uh there it is again. No. No. That is Impossible!’ 

Mel wished nagging doubt would take a hike and leave her be, but it seemed that wasn't happening. 

"So I can take it that you are definitely accepting my invite?" 

‘Oh jeez his formal way of saying things is killing me,’ Mel thought. 

"Yes, yes of course I am." 

Almost instantaneously he did the unexpected and gave her a playful, almost flirtatious smile which reached right up to those intense indigo eyes. 

‘Definitely not an artificial life form, you can relax my dear.’ 

Her annoying little conscience seemed satisfied at last. 

Mythos continued "There is a bar here next to the gymnasium and dance studio shall we meet there?" 

"Yes sure." Mel nodded, "I have a gym workout and dance practice later so after my shower. Say about 18.00?"

"That would be perfect." 

"I must go now as I am late for my classes. It has been lovely to meet you Mythos." 

"I am also happy to make your acquaintance Mel, I will see you later then?" 

He held his hand out and she took it in the Human handshake gesture. His touch felt cooler than hers but not alarmingly so. Another good sign. 

For the rest of the day the flow of her studies and then a liberating dance workout was interspersed with feelings of expectation merged with apprehension though about what she could not quite define. Her main focus at this stage however was just to relax and try not to appear too over eager. She certainly didn't want to throw away this chance which she had been given and put him off.


	6. Proceed With Caution

Mel checked her hair and make up before leaving the dance studio and then made her way to the bar with trepidation. She didn't have butterflies in her stomach she had bats and they were flapping wildly. She was trying to stay calm but it wasn't easy when she really wasn't sure what was in store and how she would handle it. 

Just stay calm... Take a few deep breaths... Here we go... 

She entered the bar scanning over the clientele and straight away saw Mythos stood at the counter looking sleek and professional in his Starfleet uniform. On seeing Mel enter he immediately acknowledged her with a smile which was direct but not intimidating. 

And relax.... 

"Good evening Melissa I am so happy that you decided to join me." 

Jeez he is so darned polite! 

"It's a pleasure," Mel responded as they exchanged handshakes. 

He led her to a vacant table, tucked away in a quiet part of the bar and she sat down trying to appear as casual as possible. 

"What would you like to drink?" He asked, with a slightly raised eyebrow. This normally unremarkable facial movement seemed to spook Mel though annoyingly she could not figure out why.  
She ordered a non alcoholic cocktail of Gaiian fruit, wanting to keep her wits sharply about her, while he asked for something she had never heard of. A waiter brought the drinks and she was relieved to see Mythos take a tumbler of green liquor and ice. He is drinking, that's another positive sign, she noted with no small measure of relief. 

Rolling her glass around in her hand Mel began to think of a way to open a conversation, keeping it on point without it becoming too deep or inquiring.  
"What did your counsellor think of her present?" 

"She liked it very much," replied Mythos "She was especially impressed with the workmanship and the artistry of it. You have exceptional talent Melissa. " 

Mel blushed slightly, "Thank you. And I am really happy that it was to her liking. Choosing gifts can be difficult sometimes don't you agree?" 

"It certainly can. From my own experience many mistakes can be made, especially if you do not know the person well." 

Mel studied his uniform collar, noting the three circular gold pips, two solid and one an open circle.  
"Lieutenant commander?" She asked just to test her observation of the previous day.

"Yes."

Mel was impressed that her research had paid off but subdued her reactions, making sure she maintained a cool and slightly aloof air without coming across as cold or unfriendly.  
"So please tell me, what's it like to hold a command position on a Starship?" 

"Well I am not in command exactly I am in operations, hence the gold uniform. The Command uniform is red." 

"Are you on the bridge?" 

"I do report there occasionally but my designated rank is Tactical Officer and assistant security chief. I also cover some engineering from time to time so my base is in the nerve centre of the ship. Mainly I coordinate, calibrate and oversee updates to the weapons systems, and I also organise maintenance for the transporter and shuttle craft. And of course I oversee who or what comes on board or beams off."

Mel whistled through her teeth, " Tsssk that sounds a very high risk position to be in."

" It is, but I am aware of and accustomed to the dangers and do my best to mitigate them. "

"What is your ship called and who is your captain?" 

"It is the Iban Majid, and my captain is Alonzo Vandermeer"

"What's it like being under his command?" 

Mel watched for any adverse reaction in Mythos but there was none. 

"He is a good leader. Firm and fair."

A pause ensured, then Mel asked: "Have you ever seen the USS Enterprise?" 

"Yes, we did liaise with her once on our course." 

"Wow! Impressive. So you saw the legendary Jean Luc Picard and your opposite numbers Mr Worf and Geordi LaForge?" 

"Only very briefly. They were much more high profile than us. It is the flagship and the crew is reputed to be the best in the whole of Starfleet."

" They also had that android called Data aboard, didn't they? Did you ever get the chance to see it?" 

Mythos seemed to flinch slightly at the word ‘it’. Maybe it was just her poor choice of words that did not meet Starfleet etiquette? 

"No, he served mainly on the Enterprise D but we liaised with the Enterprise E and he was dead by then. I have heard from informed sources however that not long after our brief interaction that team of officers disbanded and went their separate ways." 

Mel was sure she saw a fleetingly uncomfortable look on Mythos's face, but he then smiled and waved his hand. "This is like an interrogation. Please tell me about yourself."

Clever way to change the subject... 

"Sorry Mythos. I am babbling like a moonstruck idiot! You must understand it is not every day that a Starfleet ship comes by this humble planet." 

" Not a problem at all. It is flattering that you want to know so much about my life and the ship." 

"Frankly I don't have a lot to tell compared to your illustrious career. I make a living from my crafts, along with performing at the Idyllwild. I learned to dance when I was little and I love it. To me it isn't even like a job, and knowing that people come to see me to watch a performance not leer and grope me like they do with women in the clip joints makes me proud."

"Pardon? Clip joints? " 

"Oh sorry, I mean er - strip clubs." 

Mythos seemed to pause for a second before affirming with a slight smirk, "Ah - I understand." 

"In my spare time I study philosophy, and I read, a lot. I love books." 

"What is your favourite?" 

"Mmm, I have a few. Mostly ancient Terran authors. Ridley Walker by Russell Hoban, The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Attwood, George Orwell’s 1984. I’m a sucker for dystopian novels. I also love the fantasy works by Mervyn Peake and Philip Pullman - his concept of humans having animal daemons truly fascinates me...."

"Intriguing. I know of those literary works. What about your music? I know you dance to 20th Century house music but what else?" 

"Well... I like many styles. Mostly Terran as the Gaiian music has never been my favourite. It is too staid and contrived. I always say that I should have been an honorary Terran. I also compose and play a bit myself. I have a portable keyboard. What about you Mythos? Do you have any interests outside of your Starfleet duties? " 

" I like to fix things, and I enjoy dismantling and restoring old artefacts. Unfortunately I don't have much time to read but if shifts are quiet I sometimes do a bit of sketching. It is calming and it is fun. Nothing too elaborate though."

"And do you like music?" 

His expression became cryptic for a moment before he replied, "I do have a preference for Terran progressive music circa 1960s and 70s, notably Pink Floyd. Despite the centuries which have passed it never ages."

Mel nodded in agreement, "I know of it but unfortunately not heard any. I don't think it's very popular on Gaiia Prime," she said with a small laugh.

Although resolving to avoid personal questions, one had been eating away at Mel all evening and she had to know the answer. Eventually she summoned up enough courage to ask Mythos:" Please don't think I am being rude but are you a Betazoid? "

There was a pause which seemed to drag out for eternity and then a slight but mysterious smile shadowed his face. 

" No. Why? "

"Well your name for a start, along with your deep expressive eyes and luminous skin. I did wonder if you were an empath..." 

Mythos didn't elaborate any further so Mel just filled in the gaps and assumed he was Human. 

She suddenly became aware of the time and although she felt loathe, she knew she had to ask the most crucial question :  
" How long will you be here?" 

" Four weeks, which is longer than our usual docking status here. The Gaiian government are helping us with securing some essential supplies but due to the delicate political situation negotiations have to be made carefully and under the circumstances can be slow. "

"I agree that our regime can be challenging.” Mel agreed, with a wary glint in her eyes.

Time to wrap up….

“Well Mythos it has been lovely talking to you but I think I should bid farewell before I overstay my welcome. "

Mel rose from her seat and offered her handshake. Mythos returned it and also got up. They walked together out of the bar into the square outside lingering to let the chilly fresh breeze brush over them. It was now evening, but a beautiful sunset was materialising on the horizon, tracing out the panorama of the city in stark relief. 

" I have enjoyed your company too, Melissa. Can I see you again? Tomorrow maybe? "

" Yes sure, " Mel responded, trying to sound casual. "What about in the afternoon? If you are free then of course. We can do something different. I am not much of a city guide, so if you don’t mind walking around and exploring woodlands and waterfalls, admiring the scenery we could do that?"

"Yes that sounds very acceptable."

"OK. You see those trees in the distance?" Mel pointed to a spinney of tall dark conifers rising above a gentle hill above the metroplex.  
"That is the Kymin Acos. It is really beautiful. I go there often, to relax and paint. It not only banishes my stress but stimulates the senses. I love it. We can take a look if you wish?" 

"OK I would like that."

So polite and stilted, he cracks me up ... 

"Then meet me outside here say just past noon and we can walk there. It isn't as far as it appears. If you are up to it that is. " she quipped. 

" Of course I am," he responded with a grin, and Mel wasn't sure if he had picked up the joke element or not. 

"Fine that's settled then, I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Mythos," Mel gave him a parting signal and made to walk away. 

For a nanosecond a confused expression crossed Mythos's face, "Wait..." 

Oh no, not yet please... 

Before she had time to fully gather her thoughts he had taken her hands and drawn her to him. Gently, and seemingly without any lewd agenda he lowered his head to her cheek and kissed her gently. Mel reciprocated likewise, aware of how soft his skin was, there was no stubble or roughness like the Gaiian or Terran males she had acquainted with. Must be the meticulous grooming regimes practiced in Starfleet, she presumed, and let her suspicious thought pass.

They stood in the embrace for a few seconds before Mel pulled away gently, but he did not protest and his expression was neutral. 

Ah-ha, so glad you have got the message Mythos .... 

Signalling that it was definitely time to part this time, Mel placed both her hands over his, in a fraternal squeeze, before turning away and striding purposefully towards her home base. "Goodnight Mythos," she said with a little hand wave - damn the Stars, parting could be so darned cliched and awkward! 

" Goodnight, Melissa ..."


	7. Subtle Clues

Mythos took the turbo lift down to the main engineering deck, there were still some calibrations to be carried out and couplings to be checked and reconnected while they were waiting on the crucial supplies from the Gaiian government.

It was termed as grunt work but Mythos was not averse to helping his subordinates, indeed it was what made him so well thought of on the ship. Despite his apparently glamorous outside appearance and high rank he was always selfless and considerate to crew members. There was no hubris or arrogance on his part. 

Today however his mind was occupied elsewhere, despite his usual slick and professional demeanour. He was thinking about Melissa Rondor and his interactions with her.  
He decided he liked her company a lot, but the signals she gave out were very conflicting to his ordered and logical neural net and something he could not rest on. On one hand she seemed attracted to him but conversely she also appeared suspicious, almost afraid. 

Her veiled inquiries about his person had not gone amiss either, it was as if she was probing for information about his origins. 

At the same time he was conscious of some conversational topics which had been avoided altogether during their meeting. She had not mentioned family nor her age, but then neither had he. This was not unusual in current times, especially if the individual had experienced a difficult or traumatic past, and the main factor here was that she was not Human and her etiquette could be quite different. 

Nevertheless he ran a diagnostic which confirmed that such behaviour towards him might indeed indicate a lack of trust or fear, but this could not be proven.  
An uncomfortable thought struck him that maybe she suspected what he was? 

It was feasible. Although not scientifically trained in cybernetics Melissa seemed enlightened about its basis and her awareness of the Soong androids, specifically Data was particularly pertinent.  
Of course, many worlds knew about Data and his illustrious tenure as the only sentient android in Starfleet, even more so since his heroic sacrifice on the Scimitar at Bassen Rift, so that wasn't entirely surprising, but when Melissa talked about him her voice always bore a note of trepidation. 

"Hey Commander we have an issue here with one of the phaser banks, can you take a look please sir? " His colleague Ensign Lopez was seeking his assistance so he had to park this issue for now. He would come back to it later just before he beamed down to meet with Melissa, though if she did ever find out about his synthetic status and was adverse to it he knew there wasn't a lot he could do to stop her running away from him. 

*************************

Mel sat at the small table in her lodging drinking raktajino. It was morning in the late summer and the sun had still not risen fully. She was ruminating heavily on what had taken place the previous evening and had her PADD open in front of her with a blank screen. She was trying to summon up the courage to put her thoughts and suspicions down and analyse them. 

Finally after staring at the screen for what seemed an eternity she entered two columns headed simply 'yes' and 'no' and began to fill them. 

In the 'yes' column she wrote-  
1.Excessively polite  
2.Seems to have no history or past  
3.Does not use speech contractions  
4.Displays some uncanny movements  
5.Gets uncomfortable when robots are mentioned  
6.Does not understand sarcasm, slang or jokes?  
7.Has incredible recall of knowledge 

In the no column -  
1.Shows emotion (kind of)  
2.Looks human and seems to display life signs  
3.Doesn't smell weird  
4.Does eat and drink  
5.Has ability to flirt??? 

When she was done she looked at the results, but they didn't bode well. There were more yes's although she conceded that the speech quirks could be the effect of a neurodiverse condition. However she had no empiric evidence either way so as it stood the odds were swaying in favour of him being an artificial being. 

She also did not have enough evidence to really prove that he didn't understand humour or that he did actually eat and drink so with a foot in either camp it was 50-50 which was enough to make her feel reassured and safe - for now. 

Putting the PADD down she sighed deeply and swigged down the last mouthful of the coarse Klingon coffee, then began to get ready for another class. Luckily today was a short one and she had a free afternoon, but the prospect of spending time with the source of her discomfort was something she was not sure she was looking forward to.

*****************************************

Mel collared Isaak on the way to her philosophy class. 

Isaak studied cybernetics at Miron City University but attended the multieducational faculty as one of his sidelines to better understand the process from a perspective of alive and conscious beings. He was from a fairly affluent background but unlike some of the others was very approachable and non judgmental.

“So what can I do for you Mel?” He inquired quizzically.

“I just wanted your advice on something.”

“OK try me.”

“Do you know anything about sentient AI by any chance? Androids?”

Isaak frowned. “Not really, cybernetics here serves a purely functional purpose,” he explained, “You won’t find the Gaiian Government commissioning advanced artifical beings anytime soon.”

“No of course. But what about Starfleet? The Federation bumpf always said Data was the only sentient android in Starfleet, possibly the Federation, do you believe that?”

“Hmm, very hard to say. Even if they did have something else going on it wouldn’t be in the public domain.”

“True, they are so secretive. They treat us like mushrooms - keep us in the dark and feed us bullshit, but purely from a speculative angle, do you think that the Starfleet vessel in orbit here has an android on board?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Have you seen any of the officers ashore here?

“Yes, I’ve seen a few of them around. Lieutenant Commander Asha and Ensign Lopez visited the engineering faculty on the university campus a week or so ago.”

Mel’s face lit up, totally alert. “OK right that’s interesting! What do you think of Commander Asha? Do you think he looks completely Human?”

Isaak laughed slightly at the incongruous inquiry, “Yes of course. OK he speaks real precise but then lots of really highbrow folk do. Anyway why the interest in Commander Asha?”

“Well…he’s…asked me out.” Mel divulged, blushing slightly.

“Ah I see. Well I don’t think you have much to worry about.”

“Thanks, I appreciate your vote of confidence as I’m not too keen on the concept of dating a robot. I’ve had the creeps about them ever since I was a kid. Sometimes you wonder what’s real and what’s not. Why make mechanical people anyway? What’s wrong with making them look like other objects?”

“Artificial intelligence is a subjective thing.” Replied Isaak. “I can understand the thinking in making some of them humaniform, so as to make those around them feel more comfortable. That way they form an attachment and don't get discarded so easily.”

“Sounds more like some sort of God complex to me,” mused Mel, “Humans wanting to build things in their own image smacks of a kind of unconscious narcissism, to own something unique in the Galaxy......”

Isaak smiled, “Now your philosophical cogitations are fogging the issue. Maybe we could have a good debate about it sometime, as it’s evidently a topic that fascinates you. Anyway let’s go or we’ll be late for the lecture.”


	8. Taking The Lead

When the time of their scheduled meeting arrived Mel was bursting with agitation and was at one point tempted to run for it and lock herself in her lodgings. She also wondered if wearing a skort dress was such a brilliant idea. It offered freedom of movement but perhaps she was exposing too much flesh. Too late to change now.

‘Nope I have to brazen it out, just for politeness if nothing else. So stop being a wimp and face up to it, you’re half Gaiian after all….’

She did not have time to give herself any further motivational talk as the object of her ruminations suddenly beamed down in front of her. She had seen this before of course but it never failed to fascinate.

“Hello Melissa.”

She was dumbstruck once again. He was not in his Starfleet uniform, and was instead dressed in pale grey cargo pants and a light ochre short sleeve top. He looked so very different, more relaxed, less regimented. For some reason it assuaged some of her fear. He also looked as if he had a cute physique hidden in there.

“Hello Mythos. I hope you have your hiking shoes on as it’s a stiff climb.”

“I do.”

“Great.”

The pair stood looking at each other for a few seconds before Mel realised it was her responsibility to take the lead. “This way,” she gestured.

They walked out of the main square towards a long side street, which snaked along getting narrower until the buildings became more spaced out, larger than the apartment complexes and detached with lots of land surrounding them. The abodes of the rich and elite.

“This is the Bouygues, the wealthy part,” She informed Mythos, but kept her gaze focused, giving her the excuse not to speak much.

Thankfully Mythos did not inquire further. He was too busy taking in the surroundings and analysing them minutely, storing the images in his memory banks.

Eventually the dwellings petered out to open land and they reached a type of gate, rather like an old Terran stile, but constructed of metal. It was high and while Mythos had no difficulty in clearing it, Mel’s diminutive height made it more awkward. He took her hand as she swung over, but when she landed she sensed him try to pull her towards him and bring her face to his to gain eye contact and…

‘Woah not yet…’

Mel made the gesture of drawing away discreetly and commenting about the impressive view of the hills in the distance to change the subject. It worked, and they carried on walking, the terrain beginning to incline and get notably rougher to negotiate.

The apparent unseemly action immediately reinstated her misgivings about Mythos, so she kept her eyes to the ground, again sparing her from interacting with him excessively. She made a note of pointing out certain landmarks, but kept conversation brief and to the point. Part of her was wishing she had not agreed to this, a stab of foreboding went through her insides and her pulse was beating faster than it should, from anxiety rather than exertion.

Eventually they came to a stretch of flatter land which allowed them to stop and look upon the shrinking view of the city below. The sun was high and the sky was now in its pale lilac glory shedding a warm glow over the sprawl of the buildings.

“It is beautiful,” observed Mythos, a smile ghosting his lips. He turned to Mel with a quizzical look “Why are you so quiet? You have hardly spoken to me.”

Mel, now sensing it must seem very odd, let alone rude, quickly managed to veil her apparent faux pas, “I am sorry Mythos but I always get wrapped up in the serenity of this place. Apologies if I appear a bit discourteous and distant - it isn’t intended.”

“No offence taken,” He replied. “I also admit that this is spectacular. It is such a change from the confines of a ship, even if it is a heavy cruiser the size of a town in itself.”

“I get it,” added Mel trying hard to convey empathy. She was beginning to wonder what she would do if he did decide to make advances on her in this isolated place. How would it feel? Could he be dangerous if she rebutted him? She ran over several scenarios in her mind and concluded that if he was Human she could overthrow him temporarily with her Gaiian speed and agility - she knew the area fairly well so could easily run and hide in places unknown to him. If he wasn’t Human then it was a whole other ball game. How fast and strong would a sentient android be? Would he even have designs on harming her?

She pondered the irony that a handsome face might mask such sinister undertones. On the other hand, her reservations could be totally unfounded. The empiric evidence before her showed that he was extremely attractive and wasn’t exactly creepy, just quirky. 

Ora certainly seemed to give him her approval and Bajorans were very quick off the mark in sniffing out weirdos. Mel was certain her friend would have warned her of anything she found odd in Mythos but as that hadn’t happened she felt more reassured.

Straight ahead of them a sizeable spinney loomed, dark green firs with sweeping branches and smaller copses of pompom like deciduous trees. “We are almost there,” Mel announced.

She was glad she had eaten before the walk, as it spared her the awkwardness of having to do so in front of Mythos and discovering he had no need for sustenance. She kept trudging on, pausing now and then to mop a slight sweat from her forehead, the sun at its height was very warm. It beat down on both of them but she could see no evidence of exertion on Mythos.

Finally upon reaching their destination, they were enveloped in a canopy of tall conifers flanking a clearing, cool and tranquil, with a waterfall cascading into an almost perfectly circular pool of crystal water. 

“Here we are, the Kymin Acos.”

They both paused to drink in all the sounds sights and scents around them.

As Mythos looked around his expression was almost beatific. “Enchanting,” he remarked.

They were now truly alone. Mel’s reservations dropped away as the atmosphere soothed her. She looked into Mythos’s eyes for a few seconds. They were very dark blue and very full.  
He reached out and took her hands, pulling her close to him. She did not fight it. He leaned in to kiss her and she stood on tiptoe to meet his soft parted lips, bestowing light butterfly kisses on them before intensifying the exchange, his tongue entwining with hers sending tiny electric pulses of arousal through her. He tasted of sweet cherries, she noted. Her arms encircled his neck, then slid over his shoulders and upper body gliding down to his waist. She was entranced by his physique, but then she expected elite Starfleet officers to be this way.

Soon her robot fears were banished to the far corner of her mind, as she submerged herself in the pleasing exchange. He felt so soft and warm, almost protective. She instinctively knew she could trust him, and a momentary stab of guilt prodded her conscience at being so suspicious and basically mean in her assessment of him. 

They paused the kiss and she saw once more the look of absolute wonder on his features, and decided that Data would never convey such a beautiful expression. Human emotions on the face had taken millennia to evolve, so there could be no way that some mad scientist had perfected such natural responses in a few decades, which was the comparison in timescale.

As she regained composure the only thing that bugged her was that he must be a lot younger than her if he WAS Human. He appeared in his late thirties. Gaiians even half Human like herself aged much slower, in Terran culture she would still conceivably be termed as a ‘granny’ while within her society she would be regarded as late youth or early middle age.  
She had undergone primitive surgery on Gaiia for illnesses which no longer existed in advanced societies. Unfortunately Gaiia was steeped in ancient ways comparable to Earth in the 21st Century. She wondered if attitudes were any different in Starfleet and on modern Earth, but it was annoying to be stuck between the ways of two species.

If Mythos was disturbed by her nature he wasn’t showing it.

They sat down on the warm mossy grass and bathed in the ethereal tranquility. “So, have you been in Starfleet long?” Mel inquired, sitting back against a rock and putting her hands behind her head.

Mythos did not answer immediately, as if he was mulling over a suitable response, again the puzzling aura surrounding him returned.  
“A number of years.” His answer was nebulous.

“You must have been really good to get where you are, I’ve heard it’s tough out there.” Mel’s common sense told her that reaching a senior rank usually required years of training and experience.

“I was fast tracked.” He explained simply. “I passed the academy exams early and was assigned straight to Lieutenant. I was given a field commission of Lieutenant Commander earlier this year,” He added, trying to play it down.

“Still you must have awesome talent.” Mel insisted.

“I only got to my current rank because my predecessor resigned his commission after a serious injury,” He emphasized pointedly.

“So what about your family?” She ensured the question was loose and non-committal so he could be as vague as possible.

“I do not see them,” he answered. “They are on a distant planet in the Beta Quadrant. We were never close.”

This might have seemed odd to anyone else but Mel suddenly saw in him a kindred spirit.  
“I’m the same.” She revealed casually. “Although my parents do live on Gaiia we’ve never got on and as soon as I reached adulthood they left me to my own devices.”

“Are you married? Do you have children?” Mythos probed.

Married?! What a funny thing to ask when you are on a date….

“No I had a couple of relationships which didn’t work out and sadly I have no children.”

Silence passed in several beats, then Mel deftly broached the subject of age before he could get in. “I don’t talk much about my past or how old I am. It is not important so long as two people have common ground and are attracted to each other. To me age should not be a barrier. And I tend to live in the moment. Everything else is just moot after all…”

Mythos raised his eyebrows slightly and looked quizzical for a second, but then to her relief he smiled and nodded his head seemingly in approval. “I am inclined to agree.”

The relaxed mood finally gave Mel enough courage to voice what had been bugging her since she met him and get it out of the way for good:

“One thing I must tell you,” she said urgently. “I – have a sort of a fear about robots." 

It was good to force it out and a beat passed before Mythos replied. 

"That is an odd subject to bring up Melissa, can I ask why?" 

" I just don't trust them, especially any that resemble humanoids and are...how shall I put it - sentient?" Mel checked for any reaction from Mythos but he remained stoic. 

"And?" His face had a slightly amused look so if he was lying he was covering it well. 

"Knowing that something not natural has its own free will scares me. I just thought I would tell you as I noticed your reaction to my comment about Data yesterday. In case you thought I was being prejudiced." 

Mythos gave an empathic smile, "I understand," he said softly but did not continue the exchange. 

Mel switched the subject tactfully, "By the way I also thought you should know I have a scar on my breast." She revealed, hoping it wasn't too much of a shock after her weird robophobia confession, "I had life-saving surgery a few years ago but medicine on Gaiia is still very primitive. I am not inferring I want to get that intimate or anything so please don’t get the wrong idea….”

“Listen it does not worry me.” Mythos replied firmly. “To me there is so much more to a person than perfect physical beauty and besides, to me you ARE perfect. in every way.”

“Oh-“ Mel was not a shy person but she blushed slightly at his words as no one had ever praised her that much, especially someone so handsome, self assured and successful as Mythos seemed to be..

“Thank you Mythos,” she giggled nervously. “Sorry but I am not used to such compliments. Anyhow, it might sounded cliched but I see my scars as part of my life journey. Part of me.”

“Cliche or not that is a sound assessment Melissa.” He replied and took her in his arms again. There was silence as they engaged in a lingering kiss.

They made their way back to the metroplex as the sun was starting to dip lower in the sky and changed from its soft violet to a deeper purple hue, streaked by indigo clouds. Their tone reminded Mel of Mythos’s eyes - deep and unfathomable. 

At this time of the year darkness came quite quickly and a slight chill had already whipped up in a gentle evening breeze. Neither of them had coats so they needed to make haste in getting back before the cold of the evening settled in.

From feeling very apprehensive Mel was now quite regretful that their date was at an end, but before he reached his transporter destination, Mythos hinted that he would be seeing more of her, although she was keenly aware that once Starfleet’s mission was done here he would be gone along with the rest of his crew to their next assignment, and might not return for many years.

As Mythos instructed his lieutenant to beam him up and his image faded in a dazzling light, Mel reflected ruefully on how everything good in her life always seemed to be as fragile and short lived as a flower.

“Carpe Dium.” She whispered into the loneliness of the cool early evening breeze, and rubbing her shivering arms, headed to Ora’s quarters. She was sure her friend was itching to hear about her date and besides, she really needed to talk to someone right now as her head was full to bursting.


	9. Hidden Fears and Broken Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it gets interesting - a loaded chapter!

It was after this that they became a couple in the broad sense, but Mel was not relaxed enough to take things any further than kissing, albeit on a fairly passionate level. First for practical reasons because he was a Starfleet officer and the ship would soon be on its way, secondly anything could happen to him in the line of duty.

The other more veiled issue of course was that Mel still didn’t know for certain if he was an organic or artificial lifeform, but she was reluctant to probe. In all honesty she preferred if she didn’t know. If this was a short term thing it was better that way.

She enjoyed their interactions of course but Mythos’s presence had certainly sent her formerly ordered if uneventful life into the proverbial space-conundrum. She wished she could just meet a nice normal guy from her home world, but it seemed nothing was ever straightforward, and things invariably came her way with strings attached or skeletons in the cupboard.

Mythos’s desire to become more intimate however was clearly tangible, but Mel tried hard to push back behind a coy and evasive façade although she guessed this wouldn’t fool him for much longer. The more they saw each other the stronger her urge was to give in and surrender to him. She was torn between what she felt was right and good and what her hormones were pushing her to do. If he was a cold fish like Commander Data it would have been easy, but Mythos? Well he was hot, and it was easy to submit to temptation.

Mel’s friend Ora found her chaste interactions quite amusing and was all for her throwing caution to the wind and stop acting so virtuous: “If you don’t take it all the way you might regret it.” She warned.

‘Carpe dium’. Mel mused. The concept was simultaneously sage and foolish.

“If I was in your shoes I would jump into bed with him no messing,” Ora admitted brazenly. “Not only is he beautiful, he seems such a sweet, genuine guy, I am surprised you can maintain your control. It must be a Gaiian thing, or Human? As you are half of both species you may have inherited that trait.”

“Yeah must’ve.” Mel answered laconically.

Her eyes became misty and unfocused and she bit her lip, which Ora knew meant she wanted to tell her something but was holding back. Finally she exhaled deeply and clasped her hands in her lap - her cue for ‘fessing up.  
“Ora…” she began. “Can I tell you something in confidence?”

“Sure my word is my honour,” her friend replied, showing the gesture of the Bajoran Kai.

“Well I don’t know how to put this, but I think Mythos might not be what he says he is.”

“How so?” 

“The things he does, sometimes he seems really Human and other times, well it is as if he is a….um, like not.”

“You mean an alien? You did say you thought he was a Betazoid.”

“He isn’t. He told me. No it’s worse than him simply being some batshit other worldly species. When I say not human I mean NOT organic.”

A few beats passed, with only the sound of breathing in the silence. Then Ora reacted.

“Er, you’re saying he’s a robot?!” She shrieked. 

Mel could sense the disbelief flooding into her friend’s voice. “Don’t be silly Mel, he can’t be. I don’t know a lot but I don’t think there’s any robots in Starfleet, not any more anyway. The Federation newsfeed said that one called Data was the only one in existence and they’re dead now - if robots can die that is.” 

“I know, it sounds really weird and fantastic but I just get the odd feeling every time I see him.”

“Listen Mel, you’re a Gaiian not an empath. I know you’re intuitive but you said yourself you haven’t been with anyone in a while and well - he seems just too perfect to be true. Maybe it’s apprehension you’re feeling?”

“No Ora. I have studied how he reacts, what he does, his mannerisms. He is not just overly polite, he doesn’t use speech contractions, the way he moves sometimes. His expressions. Data was like that.”

“How do you know? Have you seen any footage of this Data?”

“A little, a friend of mine at the Institute has a few clips as they are taking industrial cybernetics as one of their modules at university and was curious about his creator, Dr Soong or something? He let me take a look as he thought it might help with my phobias.”

“OK, I get it.” Ora creased her brow in thought for a moment, “Well if Mythos is one then he is darned perfect.” 

Mel could sense the facetious note in her voice which hinted she wasn’t convinced, so vacillated.

“Yes it’s probably irrational but I just don’t like the thought that’s all – it seriously gives me the creeps” 

“So how did this robophobia of yours start off?” Ora still couldn’t take her seriously and her inquiry had the hint of a giggle.

“I saw this science fiction flick when I was a kid. My father got a copy of it from one of his dodgy dealing friends. It was ancient, I’d say a few hundred years old. It was about some colonists on an Earth destroyed by nuclear war. They made some androids to help them build a rocket to escape to Alpha Centauri, but their mission was thwarted by a traitor and everything was destroyed. One of the androids was hit by something and caught fire. It repulsed and horrified me. I almost shit myself.”

“Aha,” Ora acknowledged. “That’s understandable.”

Mel felt empathy at last and continued: “Since then I have born a pathological fear of androids or robots, I hoped I would never be in a situation with one of them where they could overheat and catch fire like a defective electronic device.”

“Ugh, I get where you are coming from, “ Ora grimaced “But things are not like that now. If he has emotions and can feel and do everything anyone else can then it might not be such an issue? Anyway he obviously has a sex drive and in that case he must have hormones. Robots don’t have hormones.”

“I don’t know Ora. I once heard a quote that everything is possible but nothing is real. Maybe this could be it?”

Mel toyed absently with one of her carved statues. She had had a particularly good day and earned a considerable amount of latinum. Maybe it was time to set her prejudices aside and go with her instinct. 

After all, how dreadful could it be?

********************************************

Mythos came to her quarters the next evening as the red evening light set on Gaiia. This was their fourth ‘date’ and he had promised her something, though what exactly this was he had kept closely guarded.

When Mel set eyes on him standing in her doorway, her breath hitched up at least ten notches. He was wearing a minimalist grey-blue suit with a white dress shirt, which emphasised both his height and his dark hair. His eyes looked full and sultry in the low light. Oh those wondrous deep seductive eyes..... She felt herself becoming aroused straight away. Was this really happening to her? 

"Come in," she invited trying not to appear nervous., but she could feel her hands getting fidgety and she twisted her elaborate rings in agitation  
She asked if he wanted anything to drink but he charmingly refused.

Mel poured a small glass of Bajoran spring wine for herself, from a bottle given to her by Ora, hoping its soothing effect would calm her nerves, and placed it on the table. She was about to sit down but Mythos seemed to sense her unease and smiled, taking her hands in his, he murmured something about wanting and needing physical love was nothing to be ashamed of and drew her to him. Mel was a little perplexed but immediately melted into the embrace, and met his lips as he bent his head towards her face. As the kiss intensified she pressed against him, feeling the hardness of his apparent arousal upwards to his waistline. 'Mmm, he dresses to the left,' she observed lewdly, getting more pulled in and exulting in the exquisite pleasure of their intertwined bodies. 

Unknown to Mel, Mythos was battling with his own conscience - something he needed to tell her, as soon as possible…’Now' he resolved to himself and Mel was surprised as he gently broke away.

"What?" Mel ran her tongue over her lips and cocked her head to one side in bemusement, anxious as to what was coming next. 

Mythos took a small data padd from his jacket, then removed the garment, as if he felt more comfortable in his shirt sleeves. He certainly looked very alluring this way but his expression appeared solemn, which puzzled Mel.

"There is something you need to know now before we go any further," he said quietly. "It is important and I cannot hide it from you. What you do once I tell you however is up to you. I will completely understand." 

Mel was bemused by this action, she suddenly felt slightly uneasy and her brain flooded with foreboding scenarios, but nevertheless nodded in agreement  
Mythos opened a program on the padd and told her to watch and listen, saying he would deal with her questions after, as he anticipted there would be many. 

The video which came up was marked 'classification restricted' and was clearly about cybernetics, so her first assumption was that it was simply a curiosity to educate her about androids, as her fellow student Isaak had tried to do.

The first images were ancient archive footage of an unkempt looking middle aged man talking techno babble about a 'positronic brain' and the unique artificial life form he had developed. Mel guessed that he might be that Dr Soong, the creator of Data and if so the film probably dated back to when he had built the android. From her scant knowledge she knew Data had been ‘activated’ by a Starfleet crew in 2338. 

It swiftly moved on to the events on the Scimitar where Data was destroyed, and another Soong android called the B4, a failed prototype into which some of Data's neural net had been downloaded prior to his demise. Mel never knew about this of course as it was kept secret from the masses by the Federation. However she was curious but not altogether surprised to learn that the download had failed, as Data had never been heard of since and to all intents and purposes was ‘dead’, along with the B4.

“Why are you showing me this? Why the history lesson?" Mel was still convinced Mythos was going out of his way to dispel any suspicions she had, but when he did not answer and she saw the next part of the film, she suddenly began to uncover his true motive. 

The focus had changed entirely, to some covert cybernetics seminar chaired by a Doctor Bruce Maddox. Mel also noted the name of Aa'drian Mckenzie among the the other cyberneticists present, along with a very young intern called Agnes. They were discussing how they could recover some of Data's memories from a single neuron and transplant them into a new entity, though if Data had been destroyed Mel could not figure out how they would do this.

The dialogue mostly went over her head but Mel was able to understood these scientists were in the process of experimenting with a technique called ‘fractional neuronic cloning’ to create a new type of android, one altogether more sophisticated and more human than Data had ever been. She noticed the symbol they used was two interlinking circles, and that these synths would be created in pairs, like identical twins, but wondered what the point was to all this. She harked back to her conversation with Isaak. Maybe it was unconscious narcissism, humans building things in their image (as Noonian Soong had demonstrated here) to stake their importance in the Galaxy? 

"Can I ask you something?" Mel ventured addressing Mythos with a sense of urgency in her voice now the truth began to dawn on her. “What is the significance of this please?” She was seeking reassurance.

Despite only having seen photos and film footage she had always felt ambivalent about Data with their cold yellow eyes, calculated gimlet stare and deadpan expression. Moribund dread crawled through her core as a myriad of lurid possibilities unfurled, prompting her to question the integrity of this Dr Soong.

“Just keep watching, you will then understand." 

She sighed in frustration and turned back to the padd screen, which was uncovering yet more disturbing revelations.

Doctor Maddox confirmed that the first experiments carried out had resulted in some yellow eyed and golden skinned entities, obviously picking up Data's synthetic 'progeny'. Then the camera focused on another one of the cyberneticists who had been out of camera up to this point. 

Mel was astonished to learn that his name was also Doctor Soong, the same as Data’s creator, though logic told her it could not possibly be as he had been dead for years, and information within the public domain confirmed he had no immediate descendants. 

'Soong' confidently assured that with refinements they could progress from this model to synthetic life forms that were more akin to flesh and blood as opposed to constructs and even gave off genuine Human bio signals. "In fact," he concluded in a succinct almost petulant tone, nodding to the cyberneticist called McKenzie "We are ready to proceed with our first proof of principle prototype any time now..." 

Mel was not sure how long ago this footage was taken but was now making the connection and an icy shiver of dread crept up her spine. 

The video ended and she sat staring into space totally dumbfounded, heart racing, perspiration forming and thoughts running through her mind - what had she been thinking? Why hadn't she listened to her intuition about him instead of just assuming his exotic looks and odd mannerisms were a product of chance? As if to quantify her fears, Mythos then unbuttoned his shirt collar and pulled out a silver necklace with two interlinked circles. 

What???? 

As soon as Mel saw it her eyes widened as reality hit her like a ten ton lump of Pakled junk. 

"YOU'RE A FUCKING ANDROID!!" 

All of a sudden she felt short of breath and dizzy and the next second she was running into the bathroom where she was violently sick.


	10. Truth Laid Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out and Melissa is angry and feels betrayed, but sexual tension erupts at last!

Mel eventually emerged from the bathroom, pale and shaking. The revelation had truly stunned her even though deep down she had been expecting it. His bizarre, awkward and polite interaction with her, and not using contractions in speech, those disparaging looks he gave when she made that derisive comment about Data, or her distaste and fears of artificial lifeforms in general. It all made PERFECT sense now. 

She cursed herself for listening to the reassurances from others rather than her gut instincts - they had got it wrong and now she felt angry, embarrassed and scared. 

“Get the fuck out of here!” She hissed.

“Melissa please-“

“GET OUT!!”

“Please, hear me out.”

“Give me one good reason why. I told you how I felt about this stuff and you led me on, then you throw THIS at me? Give me a break Mythos, I am not stupid and I am not going to sweep it all under the sink as if it doesn’t matter.” She was trying to control her breathing in long measured gulps.

The thought of a metal skeleton, servos wires and circuits beneath his artificial skin was still making her gag, her lungs felt like they could burst from the anxiety and revulsion.  
“I could not keep it from you forever,” he replied almost regretfully, as if he too were ashamed of the truth.

That much was valid, but it didn’t make her feel any better. 

"Does it really have to change things that much? You were attracted to me as much as I was to you." Mythos looked her straight in the eye with that measured expression and calm, even voice.

“Lame! Feeble!” Mel snapped dismissively, now feeling her face burn as rage replaced the horror:  
"So it's a safe bet that Starfleet is unaware of your possession of this material? I believe its classification was 'restricted' was it not?" 

Mythos declined to acknowledge or deny the fact. Maintaining his impassive expression.

"Well it's not going to go down too well if you get found out is it? Just fancy, Starfleet’s new AI elite, Mythos Asha, fast tracked to a commissioned officer and assigned to his mighty starship - all in less than 5 years mind you - has been caught sourcing illicit material to confirm his origins to his girlfriend. You will be a disgrace to both your rank, your captain and your crew!"

" Starfleet does know actually." 

"Oh silly me of course they do! Golden boy Mythos can do nothing wrong!"

“They told me to keep it secret.” He countered, his voice still soft and steady.

"But you haven’t have you? And in all honesty I don't like the way I have been duped. I thought in good faith you were human – then you hit me with this like some crazy batshit photon torpedo! ”

“Because I had to. I care about you and have strong feelings for you. I felt guilty as I knew what I was doing was unacceptable and unethical.”

“I thought Androids couldn’t lie? Isn’t their programming designed to block it?” Mel rattled, still too shell shocked to take it all in.

“If you mean Data, he had strict ethical programming which meant he always would tell the truth, except even he did not,” revealed Mythos.

“How so?”  


“Because programs…can be overwritten or altered to mirror heuristic development. That is what Bruce Maddox and Dr Soong discovered.”

“But you have gone much further,” Mel pointed out, “You are the absolute doyen of devious from what I have seen this evening.” Her face was infused with anger.

“ I do not like keeping secrets,” confessed Mythos ruefully, “However I was advised by Starfleet and my creators that maintaining a low profile would make things easier for my progression and attainment of life skills. I understood the basics of behaviour and interaction of course but I am also grateful for the support I received from Admiral Ben Tsukahara at the Daystrom Annex on Galor IV. He helped me immensely. 

"As for understanding my existence and my heritage I had to delve into the Daystrom Institute’s inner files to obtain that. I have learnt in my short uptime that Cyberneticists are brilliant in producing sentient artificial life forms but are omiss in nurturing their social development.”

“So you just decided to use me as ‘a proof in practice’ as well as ‘principle’?”

“What do you mean?” Mythos’s accusatory look bore a striking similarity to Data. 

Mel winced slightly.

“You wanted to see if your little theory worked, but I wasn't going to fall for any dirty stunts Mythos, be they from your creators or Starfleet. I suspected something wasn’t right the moment I met you. I have intuition about things. I can sense when something’s off.”

“Fine OK. Well the secret is out now. Is this really so bad Melissa?”

“Jeez stars, you're so naive! It is when you develop feelings for someone who isn’t who you think they are and then turns out to be your worst nightmare. I can only thank the Gaiian Gods that we never took this further. I don’t think I could have lived with the humiliation of shagging what amounts to a fancy sentient blow up doll.”

Mythos obviously did not take kindly to this analogy and his face switched from impassive to clearly annoyed. 

“How can you make such a snap judgement what it is like to make love with me? You sound prejudiced and ignorant, as if you are in some way superior and I am a lesser entity.”

“BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT HUMAN!”

“NEITHER ARE YOU!”

Touche.

Mel bit her lip, clearly irritated by his swift reverse psychology. “Perhaps I should have rephrased it ‘You are not an organic life form’. Look Mythos - I have been dating a machine for fuck's sake! I have been doing so unawares like I sleep walked into it. Surely you can understand that I feel like a complete idiot.

Mythos’s face creased into an awkward expression, as if he had no answer. “What do you want me to say Mel?”

“An apology would be nice.”

“I am sorry, but only for keeping the truth from you. I do not regret my feelings that I want you and yes, even in an intimate way.”

“Well that is typical. You are only thinking of your selfish ego. It seems even in your mechanical state you cannot see how you were wrong in what you have done. All of it, and if that's your attitude then I'm done with you plastic ass." 

A reaction flickered across Mythos' face which Mel construed as hurt.

" What??? "

To her astonishment she could see he genuinely looked like he was pissed. Well it proved he wasn't emotionless, but to what end? Two people, one organic and one synthetic, were engaged in a toxic pointless slanging match. Her inner voice began to counsel her, channelling reason into her inflamed psyche:

'Melissa this is childish and won't solve or change anything. Back down, kiss and make up. He's right, you fancy him and as Ora said this glitch shouldn't make any difference. Just relax and let things take their course...... '

With these thoughts flashing through her Mel surrendered, “I must be a fool…”

She dropped her shoulders and sighed heavily, gathering Mythos into an embrace and leaning into him. He tried to pull away half heartedly but she stopped him.  
"Mythos I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that... I thought you were like Data, incapable of feeling offended." 

"I am not Data" 

His words were blunt and hard, his face still looked wounded and indignant, and Mel wondered if she had blown it, well only one way to find out, seeking to rekindle that spark of sexual excitement she had felt before this shower of fuckery had descended. She tilted her head up to his face letting her lips seek out his. At first he was resistant, avoiding her but then gave in, his eyes closing and his warm kiss completely submerging her until she was totally under his control and nothing else mattered. 

Mythos then did something that she really wasn't expecting. He spun her around so she had her back to him, lifted her dress then slid his hand into her briefs, tearing them off with little effort. "Stop putting up barriers Melissa, I know you want me...." 

His index and middle finger sought out her clit and began manipulating her gently at first then deeper and more forceful. She moaned softly and ground her hips in response to his touch. As she was already aroused it was not long before she reached a climax, writhing and bucking onto his fingers, begging him to go faster and harder.

She was still riding her orgasm when he pulled her back to face him, smoothly removing her bra and dress and pinning her to the wall with one hand while the other reached down and plunged his fingers into her again. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp to touch him but he easily restrained her, his immaculate appearance driving her into a frenzy and it wasn't long until another orgasm crashed over her. He released his grasp and she collapsed into his arms shuddering against his shirt front.

"Oh my stars Mythos, please....no more." 

However he wasn't done yet, and this time he unfastened his pants while again maintaining his hold on her wrists with his free hand. He pulled out his hard member and Mel's eyes widened. "Oh my, my...." 

His shaft was huge and the engorged purple glans blatantly emphasized his arousal. Whoever decided on this aesthetic feature had clearly designed it well. It was something Mel had omitted in her many deliberations on android anatomy, but she approved.

"Go down on me," he ordered gently, letting go of her wrists. Mel didn't usually enjoy fellatio but she was so wired somehow she was driven to comply. She softly stroked his length which felt like any organic one, then curled her hand around the base of his shaft letting her tongue work around the tip, arousing him even more if that was possible. She then took him into her mouth and sucked him hard, feeling and tasting his pre-cum, which was unusually pleasant. Like his kisses it tasted vaguely of sweet cherries. 'Oh yes, Cherry Pie for sure!!' She appraised silently, enjoying the experience. Was it right? At this moment she couldn’t give a fuck….

As she worked on him she noticed the pupils of Mythos's dark blue eyes became blown, his hair falling out of its immaculate style, his moans and groans signalled he was about to climax, but rather than finish in her mouth, he withdrew and with a violent shudder ejaculated all over Mel's bare breasts. She noticed how Human like his sticky android cum was, and rubbed it indulgently into her skin with a look of beatific euphoria on her face, she had never been so worked up in all her life. Her fears and prejudices were now shoved to the back of her mind.

Mythos re-fastened his pants and pushed her down onto the bed, his hands gaining purchase on her again and reaching into her slit once more working her forcibly into another shattering orgasm. In her frenzied over stimulation she became aware that her cum smelt vaguely of paraffin, an ancient Earth fuel, and briefly noted how incongruous this was. 

This time her flailing body made him briefly lose control of his hold on her and she managed to escape his grasp. She flung herself around his waist and ripped his shirt out of his pants, then crashed onto his parted lips, kissing him wildly and mussing his hair at the same time. He finally removed his clothes in one smooth action as he fixed a lustful gaze upon Mel, consumed with desire and a total hot mess before him.

“Mmm, nice bodywork,” She smirked lewdly, admiring the view.

He lifted her onto his once more hard cock, plunging into her wetness and grinding her like a rampant animal. He was able to lift her easily and fuck her standing up, with her legs wound around his waist, she was almost sobbing with uncontrolled abandon. The way he held her with his cock rubbing against her clit as he thrust into her was exquisite and she soon felt another climax start to build. This one was like an earthquake, she knew she was almost hysterical with hungry wanton desire and as he hit her sweet spot with one almighty thrust and shot his load inside her she screamed out wildly -

"Myyythooos!!!" 

She gasped for breath, shivering with the sexual overload and Mythos let her down gently onto the bed, where she lay back devastated, breathless and completely spent.  
Mythos smoothed his dishevelled hair back and threw her a sexy but arch grin.

" Don't you ever call me plastic ass again..." 

**********************************

"Mmm, you took a huge risk assuming I would consent to having such wild spontaneous sex with you after all of the lurid revelations I have been subjected to this evening," Mel murmured burying her face into Mythos's soft silky chestnut hair. 

"You appeared angry and upset but I knew I was able to proceed from the signals you were giving out: a dilation of your pupils by 2mm, the rapid rhythm of your breathing, the agitation in your pelvic area and the slight flush of your cheeks and lips. It is extremely subtle but basically it informed me that you were sexually aroused enough to willingly take me." 

'Along with the fact that you are drop-dead gorgeous and it would be damned near impossible for any woman to resist you - fuck your handsome face!!' Mel thought to herself with just a touch of annoyance. 

" You sound as self assured as Data, nothing gets past you," she remarked out loud. 

" Well I do have a few of his positronic neurons somewhere in my programming, " he smirked. "But the most important thing I need to know is did I please you?" 

"What do you think?" Mel gave him a shaded look, with a veiled intimation that her response was positive. "And how could I call you plastic ass when you put on a performance which no Human can ever match? When you've tasted 'Droid, you're spoilt for' Noid I guess..." she quipped mischieviously.

All conversation stopped as Mythos pulled her to him and initiated a full on deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I wasn't sure whether to include a full on sex scene but decided in the end it was pertinent to the plot given the tensions which already exist between the two main characters.


	11. Foundations Foibles and Fetishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather a long loaded chapter, as Mel learns about the origins of Mythos and his progeny, and fate takes a surprise turn...  
> (I have edited this chapter slightly to give more credence to the android technology, but apologies if it still seems a bit clunky.)

“Mythos can you tell me something about your beginnings?” 

Now that the truth was out, Mel was curious to know more about the fascinating being who had miraculously won her over, though her acceptance and being at ease with all artificial lifeforms was perhaps a little premature, 

“Well I am the first truly successful prototype of the fractal neuronic cloning technology and the third generation on from the original Soong androids. I know that many design and test stages went into achieving my conception."

“Hey Mythos I just LOVE the precise technobabble you come out with – it’s cute.”

Mythos knitted his eyebrows slightly, while he understood most Human idiosyncrasies, he had no concept of the word ‘cute’. 

“Were there any other truly Human-looking androids before you?”

Mythos canted his head as if searching his memory algorithms for the answer. “The most life-like creation was Noonian Soong’s resurrection of his wife Juliana Tainer in 2338 on Terlina III. He transferred her synaptic scan into a positronic brain and her body was even tricked out to emit a fake bio signal.”

“Wow that was some time ago. You mean to say that this Bruce Maddox was striving to develop the perfect artifical being for almost forty years?”

"That is correct. Apparently he tried many times but all his prototypes failed. It was only when he came together with Altan Inigo Soong who is a direct descendant of Noonian, along with the gifted Aa’drian McKenzie, that everything began to fall into place as it were.

“They began developing a process using positronic neurons from Data’s neural net which had been downloaded into one of Noonian Soong’s old prototypes. The creations that resulted from this had the same gold skin and yellow eye colour and retained some of his robotic mannerisms, although further research and development eliminated these traits.”

Mel automatically assumed these prototypes no longer existed and so declined to pursue Mythos for more details about them.

“The method used for myself and my twin was more sophisticated and whilst still centred on using neurons from Data to create our positronic brains, our physical construct was completely different from the previous proof in principle prototypes," He continued. "We have Human looking skin and eyes, a pulse and can breathe in the same way but we also present a genuine bio signal, despite the synthetic materials used in our build.”

“Sorry did I hear correctly? You have a TWIN?” Mel was curious at this unexpected expose. So there were two of them? The surprises just kept on coming…..

“That is correct Melissa. His name is Leki but sadly I have limited recollections of him.” 

“Do you know where he is now?”

“No. I do not.” 

Mel sensed a clipped and guarded edge to his voice so felt it wise to change tack:

“My friend Isaak mentioned that there are other androids called the A300s? Do you know much about them?”

“They were created by Maddox and McKenzie, Soong had no involvement.” Mythos confirmed.

“Maddox is currently overseeing the mass production of units for labour purposes – mines, shipyards and manufacturing areas where the environment might be too risky for organic beings. Another model, the A500 is now online too, but all of these are non-sentient units. They are not self determining or conscious beings.” 

“So are they like the exocomps we have in the mines here on Gaiia Prime?”

“No. They are essentially human shaped like myself. Possibly so that the workforce feels comfortable with them around. The cyberneticists think that humaniform is the most versatile for the functions required of it, after all many species follow this type. Some experts might disagree and prefer a snake or arachnid model but....”

“What do they look like?”

Mythos fixed Mel with a slightly awkward expression, “My understanding is that they are void of individuality, such as hair, distinct facial features, emoting and such. They are all identical which prevents any personal attachments forming.”

“Oh my stars Mythos! That sounds so creepy and icky! I certainly wouldn’t feel comfortable with them around ME. Remind me to give them a wide berth if I end up getting slung in a mine or factory.”

“I will do my best to ensure that this does not happen.” He answered solemnly.

“One last thing - are you as strong as the Soong types were?” 

Mythos stayed silent, an ornery look on his face.

Mel took this as a cue to incite him: “I guess that means you’re not then!”

In a split second she was leaping towards him, executing the forceful high kick and punch of a typical Gaiian attack. On contact Mythos faltered and fell backwards, but before Mel could revel in her victory, he nimbly pulled himself back up and with lightning speed pulled her down with little exertion.

“Asshole!” But from his slightly lowered eyes and the curve of his mouth in a mischievous smirk, she could see he was teasing her.

To show that the point was well and truly proven, Mythos picked up a short rod of parsteel which Mel used for resistance exercises at the gym and bent it effortlessly.

“No need to be so freaking pedantic,” she huffed. But then laughed. “I rest my case....”

********************************  
It was a few days later when they had dinner together that Mythos noticed Mel’s eyes were totally fixed on him. He did not mind, as it was endearing and brought to his notice the delicate line of charcoal freckles dotted across her nose and spreading lightly over her cheekbones. He knew it was a Gaiian trait.  


They had been talking politely for around one hour in which time she kept glancing coquettishly at his face, giving him sly glances.

"Melissa, are you flirting with me?" He asked at length, acutely aware of her focus on him.

Her reaction was to laugh nervously "No, no of course not," and shaking her head vigorously she palmed her face to stifle the giggles.

"I do not believe you..." He was smiling mischievously.

Now she was really flustered, so Mythos defused the situation by leaning towards her and brushing her lips with his.

What happened next took him completely by surprise. Mel gave the tip of his nose a gentle kiss, then flicked her tongue over it, before pressing her mouth softly to one nostril and blowing into it. The effect made him hitch up inside and shock waves coursed through him, causing him to emit a low pitched almost electronic chuckling sound. His whole body shuddered and his face opened into a huge grin which Mel quickly interpreted as a sign of pleasure.

When he regained composure his first words were "What was THAT???"

A beat passed then Mel falteringly confessed.... "I don’t know! But it seems I have a nose fetish - one exclusively devoted to a certain android."

"Explain?" The deep blue orbs of his beautiful eyes widened a little and his lips parted in a quizzical expression.

Mel said nothing but reached for her PADD and flicked through some historical archives. Finally stopping on some grainy stills from a 400 year old Earth movie called 'The Time Travellers'.

"This was how they perceived synthetic life forms back then," said Mel, showing the images to Mythos. They depicted pale, bald humanoid shapes, with emotionless eyes but no other discerning features apart from a disturbing O shaped orifice where the mouth should be.

He raised one perfect eyebrow and studied the apparitions with interest.  
"Hmmm, I see. Not unlike the A300s....."

"When I was little I used to watch this movie. At the end when the colonists try to launch their rocket to escape to Alpha Centauri, they get attacked by mutants. The androids try to stop them. One gets hit and catches fire, and I was horrified to see the green plasma smoke and the burning plastic skin on that hideous blank form. It made me feel sick and gave me a pathological fear of any AI made to look human. I believed they would be like that and I used to really worry about coming into contact with any of them."

" And now?" Mythos looked up with a searching expression on his handsome face.

" Now it is different," she confessed. "Yes I reacted badly to your revelation but now I have gotten used to the idea, I cannot believe how incredible you are, how beautiful you were made. You have succeeded in banishing my prejudices and now the main thing that I focus on is your perfect nose."

" Really?" You are so funny sometimes.” His smile was amazing.

"It is just a quirk of mine I guess because the creepy movie androids had no noses, that was what made them so horrible but you...are wonderful"

“There is something I have noticed about you too,” Mythos added, “Your eyes.” He paused a moment as if unsure how to proceed with this observation. He had felt it might be too rude or intrusive and was hesitant.

“Er, yes….and?”

“Their color seems to change, but subtly. Is this with your mood? Or due to environment?”

“It is with mood though I am unconscious of it.” She confirmed. “When I am in a neutral state they are grey. When I am deep in thought or feel melancholy they are green. When I am euphoric or sexually aroused-“

“They are bright blue”

“Yes,” Mel gave an amused giggle. “It a giveaway to my emotions and can be a pain. At least you know what I genuinely think of you. I can’t hide!”

Her expression darkened, “But you don’t want to see them when I get angry, it’s a whole other ball game then…”

“I have, when I told you what I was.”

“Yes, betrayal is something that affects me greatly – and what did you notice?

“They were turning red.”

Mel felt slightly uncomfortable, but nodded and acquiesced.

“And when you are sad?”

Mel sighed, as if reluctant to continue, the inquiry was now probing a bit too deeply, but she knew Mythos merely wanted to satiate his Android curiosity.

“They turn almost black like a really bad storm in a Gaiian winter, but only when I experience something really traumatic…I really don’t want to dwell on that, not when I am so happy.”

Mel reached forward to stroke his cheek and then brought his face to hers, initiating a kiss, which started gently before deepening and their tongues danced and intertwined.

" I want you," Mythos whispered gruffly.

" I want you too," Mel replied grabbing him by the hand and leading him to the bedroom.

*******************************

The more Mel interacted on a higher emotional and physical level with Mythos the more openly curious she became.

Running her hands over his skin she would ask what it was made of and what its properties were compared to its organic equivalent. 

“Bioplast is almost identical to Human skin.” He had explained. “I have pores, I have a natural temperature and I experience most tactile sensations. Of course mine is much more advanced than what was used for my predecessors.”

“What does it feel like when I touch you? When we make love?”

“It can range from pleasant to indescribably…..delicious.” She saw his pupils widen as he defined the experience, the corners of his mouth turning up into an almost sensual smile. “Obviously I cannot compare my feelings with how a Human male reacts, but I can certainly say that my interactions with you are most gratifying.”

“Is that how you feel when you climax?”

The smile broadened and his eyelids lowered slightly, “I think you know the answer to that. You can see what happens when we touch and you do things to arouse me. My body might work differently but I can give and receive pleasure in the bedroom just the same as any man.”

“Can you feel pain?”

“Yes, the way my skin has been linked to my subprocessors means that I will get these sensations varying in intensity if I am physically injured.”

Although Mel had no background in sciences, she was still able to follow these fascinating explanations about his creation, though even he couldn’t precis the exact intricate nuances of fractal neuronic cloning. It seemed to be an extremely multifarious process which was shrouded in mystique but it always resulted in androids being created in pairs.

Mythos explained the main difference between himself and the Soong type androids was that his components were more ‘organic’ in nature. For example he did not have silicone oil pumping around his body to lubricate his servosystems, it was a nutrient biofluid more akin to blood but performed in the same manner. Also his musculature was formed of a more constituent tripolymer, though his bones were still titanium. 

Mel recalled the earlier prototypes he had mentioned which had borne some of Data’s features and she casually inquired if they were still around.

“Yes, my creators established a home world on the fourth planet in the Ghulian system several years ago." Mythos confirmed. "A colony called Coppelius Station was built where these androids still live and flourish. A faculty called the Soong Foundation was set up there to continue research and development. The Federation is aware of it but does not know its location. They consider it an affront to the work being done at the Daystrom Institute although they allow it to function, as it may one day serve to their advantage.”

“Always ulterior motives,” Sighed Mel. ”It seems this cybernetics business can be quite a contentious affair.”

In response Mythos turned to Mel with a guarded expression before revealing something she had totally unforeseen:

“I was omiss in telling you about some of the other prototypes which did not work successfully.” he ventured gingerly, "The ones which came directly before myself and Leki"

“Oh, there are more?” Mel now felt confusion and concern, and wondered where and indeed why Mythos obtained all this information.

“Bruce Maddox ordered that they be sent to a colony in the Iona system. They like the A300s serve their purpose undertaking mining and manufacturing operations which are unsafe for organics.”

"I see." Mel did not like this revelation. Not only did it smack of slave labour but the fact that there were marred and possibly unstable artificial lifeforms scattered about the quadrant made her skin crawl and put the fear of the stars into her.

“Isn’t that a bit irresponsible?”

Mythos bit his lip in a disapproving way and answered, “Perhaps you are correct. However this is the decision of the heads of the Division of Advanced Synthetic Research in Starfleet, I am powerless to take action.”

Mel went deep in thought for a few seconds before clasping her hands nervously and changing the subject.

“Mythos do you believe that you are alive and sentient?”

“Absolutely. I have the full range of feelings, both emotional and physical to demonstrate my personhood. Happiness, joy, fear, sometimes even anger and hate, but especially love. I feel it so strong. ”

Mel nodded in acknowledgement, feeling contrite at some of the tainted views she had harboured about synthetics. She marveled at his stunning complexity. 

Mythos then faced her with an eerily Data-like expression, and what followed was strikingly appropriate: “I often think about how Data fought for the right to be treated as a sentient being and not property. I am trying my best to carry on his legacy.”

“So you should Mythos. You are unique and special. The only thing that baffles me is why you are masquerading as a Human on your ship? Is that progress? To me it is a deception to hide your truth to avoid the very issues Data encountered.”

Mythos frowned and his forehead creased with intense thought. “Unfortunately I have been ordered to.” He said finally, his words holding a hint of sadness.

"Which brings me onto something really important," Mel announced, reaching out to him and smoothing a strand of his dark hair back into place. 

"What is that?"

"Erm, I assume you need to do checks to make sure you're functioning OK, how do you cope with that?"

"Unlike the original Soong Types, running diagnostics is much simpler and needed less frequestly." He answered precisely. 

"Your position on the ship is very risky though. You are likely to get injured at some point. What if that happened? Especially as only the senior officers know what you are?"

Mythos answered with a shade of discomfort. "I can carry out some minor repairs myself. I have the knowledge and the necessary tools to do this in private. There is also a lab on the ship with cybernetics facilities as we have robotic equipment and other AI on board. If I required more complex reparation I would go there under strict supervision. If in the event I was seriously damaged then I would have to go to the Daystrom Annex on Galor IV. " 

"Then your cover would be blown? Everyone on the ship would know." 

Mythos sighed, a frown forming on his face," That is unfortunately a risk I have to take..."

**********************************

The time finally came for the Ibn Majid to leave orbit from Gaiia Prime and continue onward to its next assignment. Although the process had taken longer than anticipated, the Diplomatic and trade negotiations had proved successful. Both Starfleet and the Gaiian government had made quite a historic breakthrough in signing an agreement to effect some of the Federation’s more enlightened rhetoric, as well as work together on bringing stability and peace to the troubled world.

Mel of course was happy about these developments, it gave her hope for progress and better times, but she was naturally sad that she would have to say goodbye to Mythos. She pondered on her experiences with him and the feelings she had developed. They were strong but not so much as would cause grief and distress at his absence. 

She was going to ask if they could remain in contact some way. She knew that communications would be few and far between but she wanted to maintain a link with him. He had not only shown her she was a talented individual worthy of love, he had made her look at sentient androids as more than just cold mechanoids.

They met for the last time where they had started out. In the bar on the education complex. At first it felt awkward for both of them as it was clear neither really knew what the best thing was to say. They engaged in polite small talk before tackling the impending difficult exchange. Little did Mel suspect that Mythos’s strategy and motives were very different from her own.

As she sipped her non-alcoholic cocktail she prepared her parting speech in her head, hoping he would agree to her request to stay in written contact. What actually happened next left her speechless.

“Melissa,” he began nervously. “I have spoken to the Captain and….it was a bit difficult to make him come round to my wishes however…he is in agreement to you coming aboard the ship as a guest. Of course I did not know how you would feel about leaving your home world and living in space but….I want to ask you if you would possibly join me?” 

Mel’s expression was one of pure astonishment. She had not seen this coming. 

A beat passed as she weighed up the proposal, then she finally replied: “Yes of course I would love to – so long as it isn’t too much trouble of course.”

He really thought THAT much of her? Mel had to reappraise her opinion. There was a future for them after all. One thing however bugged her: “Mythos, what can I actually DO on the ship? I‘m not really one for science or engineering but don’t want to be a lady of leisure either. I want to be a useful member of the crew.”

“You have excellent artistic talents Melissa,” He perceived astutely. “You could train as an aestheticist or you could further your philosophy studies. We have excellent resources on board the ship….”

Mel was silent for a few seconds then nodded, “OK- when do you leave?”

“At 15:00 hours.”

“I will be ready. But first I have a few things to sort out. And – thank you Mythos”

He responded with a small knowing smile and they finished their drinks.

Mel went to her quarters and gathered a few things. She notified her land overseer to terminate the rents and arranged for the rest of her belongings to be put in one of the city’s vast storage hangars. She would come back for them in time, though when exactly she was not sure.

She then went to see Ora. Her friend was delighted that she was going to be with Mythos on a more permanent basis but was also sorry to see her go “Oh bless the Kai you have found that man at last! I am so happy for you.

“I have had some great memories with you,” she confessed “Our little chats, your witty comments. I am really going to miss you. Don’t you dare forget about me and please come and visit when you get the chance. I’m counting on it.”

“Don’t worry I always cherish my true friends and you have been an amazing one to me.”

They embraced tearfully. “I’ll never forget you. Take care,” said Ora.

“You too,” echoed Mel, and with that she left for the ship’s designated transportation area, acutely aware that she had not told Ora that Mythos was an android. She felt bad about this, but quickly banished it from her thoughts as she caught sight of him ahead of her.

He was waiting just as she expected, in his immaculate sleek uniform, looking tall and gorgeous. She had never been transported before so was a little nervous but it marked the beginning of a new life, one full of hope, optimism and potential, with the man she loved. Did she have any regrets? Hell No…..

Mythos smiled and kissed her. “Hold on,” he instructed, and pressed his comms badge.

“Ms Beros, two to beam up.”

“Aye Sir.”

And with that their images sparkled and dematerialised from the surface of Gaiia Prime.  
As Ora would say when she read the fortune cards “The sign of death is not literal, it just means one door closes and a new one opens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to The Time Travellers (1964) Directed by Ib Melchior, American International Pictures.


	12. Holoprogram - Filters off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on board a Starship is tougher than Mel expected, so she devises a coping mechanism to channel her frustrations.  
> Warning - some scenes of implied graphic violence.

Mel had been on the ship for two months now, but could not settle or feel comfortable. For a start she found the environment somewhat disorientating and it interfered with her orderly karma. She often felt dizzy and lethargic. Using her crystal ball and her chakra seemed to help a little but could not eradicate it.

She was not used to a total diet of replicated food and she missed the fresh fruit and vegetables of her home world. There was also a sense of curtailed freedom, the myriad of rules and regulations was stultifying and if it wasn’t for the unerring support of Mythos she swore she would have gone insane.

With no need for unnecessaries like material objects there was no library to peruse and no dance floor to practice on. The answer to both these issues was to search the ship’s vast computer bank and create something in the holosuite, but being Gaiian she had yet to master the technology of this.

The regimented structure of Starfleet as an organisation was also very visible. Mel just didn’t fit in and imagined herself as something of a fake and an interloper. She sensed the elite crew were starting to gossip about her and question why she was there, which made her increasingly annoyed and frustrated.

They remarked on her appearance along with her apparent lack of skills and qualifications, some even going as far as saying she was only fit for a job in waste management or on a mining colony and deserved only the lowest crew operative or an A500 as a boyfriend.

It hurt as it was not idleness which had led to her situation it was her upbringing. She had talent, creativity and intelligence but was never given chance to explore it. She guessed a few might also be jealous of her relationship with Mythos.

She did venture to bring up these bitchy assumptions with him but while he empathised he could only tell her that such behaviour would diminish in time. She knew he was probably right but while it was going on it was demeaning to her wellbeing and happiness.

One day it was so bad that she simply cracked and fled in tears to hide in the guest quarters. She collapsed to the floor and sobbed, wishing that there was something she could do to reverse this ugly situation. Unfortunately right now there wasn't, as even if she had the money and support at her disposal to get through her degree she was way too old now. 

‘Why is everyone so mean? Life sucks and isn't fair.’ She lamented to herself, frustrated by the obduracy of it all.

In truth it had never had been easy for Mel, almost starving and escaping death in a terrible housing complex fire when she was a child, but there was no use crying over it like a wounded taag. That wouldn't help anything. All she could do was be resolute, learn to cope with it, and move on to a more positive mindset. Mythos and the ship's counsellor would have agreed with that. 

Mel waited a few minutes to compose herself, focusing on her breathing and allowing the initial intrusive stabs of pain to subside. After washing her face with cold water she went to her computer and called up A500, she had to see just how big the insult was. 

Luckily it wasn't classified information and basically the database defined it as a non-sentient android used for labour, mainly in the Star Fleet shipyards and mining colonies. Just as Mythos had said. Although not implied, Mel figured that their use might also extend to security and military duties if the need required it. 

When she looked at the screen and observed the appearance of it however she felt her breath hitch. It was pale and yellow eyed like Data but bald and expressionless and had red hands, as if wearing gloves. Definitely something that old Earth religion might deem as one of the Dark Hosts. But what was most disturbing was its resemblance to the faceless drone androids of that 400 year old film. Slave labour. Fuck.... Mel was now angry. Despite the Federation line of equality and rejection of wealth and social position, well here it was again. 

"Computer show me the novel Animal Farm." 

The computer chirped and complied "Animal Farm. George Orwell. Category science fiction. Origin Terran. Language English. Published 1945. Word count 29966, do you want to proceed?"  
“Yes.” 

Mel began to read, wondering how little society had really changed in 400 years.

While reading the novel, Mel also began to explore ways she could channel her burgeoning anger and low self esteem. She came to the conclusion that the best way to do this was to combat her demons through a holo program. She wondered why she had not thought of this before….

Like many other things on the ship however she was not conversant with the technicalities of how to construct this. Fortunately she had forged a good rapport with Mythos’s colleague Lieutenant Rigby in engineering. She often talked with them and liked their easy going wit. They were also non binary and held liberal social beliefs, so didn’t judge Mel like the whizz kids brought up in Starfleet dynasties, of which there were sadly too many in her opinion.

Combining her imagination with Rigby's super technical wizardry, together they produced a program that enabled her to spar with and overcome non sentient artificial lifeforms by deactivation. 

Mythos was aware of it but dismissed it as a harmless game Mel was using to cope with her phobias but Mel had other ideas. After using the program for a week or so, she began to form altogether different schematics which would take her onto the next phase. She didn’t just want to deactivate the subordinate inferiors she wanted to destroy them.

*************************************

Mel awoke with a jump realising she had slumped over her computer console asleep. Her neck felt stiff and her mouth dry. She had been working on what she wanted to achieve way into the night. Her computer chronometer told her it had been 6 hours and the ship’s Gamma shift was over. 

Once fully awake she called Rigby and made her way to the holodeck.

"I want to make some modifications to this," she told them when they arrived. Summoning her program, she instructed Rigby to take off the filters and reset it this time to destruct rather than disable the non-sentient androids. They expressed reservations but complied, wearing a look of apprehension as they entered the co-ordinates. 

“All done Mel.”

“Thanks.”

Walking into the suite she requested a long knife and a phaser rifle. 

" Computer give me A500..." 

At once light particles flickered and a 6 foot ghostly pale, yellow eyed apparition appeared before her in a red workers jumpsuit, if she was intimidated she refused to show it. 

"OK Rigby, I got it covered you can go now." 

Mel was equipped only with information from the Star fleet database and her own intuition to fight the machine, but she had read a lot about AI and been practicing with smaller less imposing units, so hoped that her self assurance would be enough. 

She approached the machine tentatively but soon found its lack of basic awareness and instinct easy to navigate and outwitted it despite its great strength. As it lumbered around, flailing long arms used only to fuse ships hulls and components, a few jabs and phaser pops disabled some of its primary functions, and Mel smirked in satisfaction. 

Leaping ninja like in a circle she kicked the thing under its jaw followed by a skillful undercut with her knife to jab open its red overall and pierce the bioplast covering of its chest within, causing a grey liquid to ooze out. The monstrous creation then began to seriously malfunction, flailing its gross head. 

Mel was on a roll with the adrenaline coursing through her. Gaining purchase on her weapon she followed the jerking movements until there was a window of opportunity to reach what classed as a face, and with one deft movement slashed off its nasal proturbance, causing more sticky grey liquid to squirt out and dribble down its round oriface of a mouth which remained totally impassive. "You love it, cackled Mel, “You want some more?" and she laughed loud and hard.

As the head swayed mindlessly from left to right she hacked off each earpiece in turn. Her deranged laughter had now formed into a venom-fuelled shriek of rage. She was exulting in power  
"Come here you dumb-fuck mechanoid and let me tear you apart," she growled through gritted teeth.

"You’re just like a 20th century nightmare - what a fucking crock!!” (Crunch!) She was really enjoying this game now.

“I’ll rip your head off and shit down your neck!!!" (Slam!) She had reached a complete high, positioning and angling her weapons just so and then -  
Cascade failure. 

Mel didn’t stop, she couldn’t. She was now in a possessed frenzy, hacking and phasering the thing to a mangled pile of grey-green metal and plastic. The feeling of vanquishing this robot felt oh so fantastic.... 

Mythos was worried. Mel had been in the holodeck for some time when usually she just used it a few minutes to let off steam like using a punchbag. He found Rigby who told him about the modification to the program. 

"What was her mood like?" 

"Not sure but she seemed upset." 

"Shit...." 

Mythos thanked Rigby and hurried off taking the turbo lift down to the holodeck. He keyed in the code.

Access denied. 

"Computer override," he ordered giving his clearance password. 

The holo suite opened. What he saw even caused his neural net to jolt for a second and he was visibly shocked. It was carnage, and she was still at it.

"Melissa please stop...." 

She either didn't hear him or chose not to. He repeated his command, more forcibly but again no response. 

"Computer end program!"

The grizzly scene disappeared leaving the stark empty black and yellow gridlines of the holo suite. A dismayed Mel spun round to face Mythos, though really she shouldn't have been surprised. 

"Why? I was enjoying it." 

"Too much it would seem. I know you want to work out your frustration but I do not think this is the best way. It won't resolve anything." 

"I don't agree Mythos. Right now I feel complete exhilaration and I've banished all the hurt and wretched inferiority I felt earlier. Surely that's not a bad thing?"

"You believe that mindless cruelty and destruction is good?" 

"Mythos I don't think in any way shape or form I could be cruel to that thing. It isn't capable of feeling anything. It doesn't even know what it is or I am doing to it. It's just a punchbag, an object... a toaster!" 

Mel was quickly becoming angry again, clenching and unclenching her hands. She exhaled and put away her weapons while Mythos fixed on her with an arch disapproving look. She was getting familiar with that look and she despised what it implied. 

"I did it because the snotty ensigns were spiteful to me and said I was only good enough for an A500, but I proved them otherwise." She continued. “I destroyed the A500.  
"I wish I could show them what I just did and rub their smug faces in it.”

She hoped that he would offer a show of support but he remained aloof and reticent.

“You need to loosen up and stop being so bloody high handed, Mythos.” She snarked, cutting her eyes at him. "That's the problem with you Starfleet officers, isn’t it? You have no grip on reality and you can’t visualize how the sad inconsequential subordinates like me have to live and suffer!" 

She threw him a look of unrestrained disgust and before he could respond she turned on her heels and stormed back to her quarters, tears pricking her lashes once again.


	13. Melody For Anomalies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and to the point - Melissa lays her soul bare...

It was a few hours later when Mythos came to Mel's guest quarters. He requested entry but was ignored. After several attempts he became concerned as there was no telling what Mel would do in her agitated state so he overrode security and entered. 

What he saw almost metaphorically bombed his neural net. Mel was stood in front of a small electronic keyboard. She had a hooded black cape thrown over her shoulders and covering her head. She had put on a deep magenta lipstick. On front of the keyboard was a PADD playing out some video which on clearer inspection he saw was the lurid android clips from that old movie. 

Mel was playing a downbeat melancholic tune with a drum machine beat to accompany it, which served as being haunting yet bizarre simultaneously. Part of the video included a woman also playing an instrument with multi-coloured lighted keys and Mel matched it move for move, swaying almost trance like to her composition. Catching sight of her face in the glow from the screen Mythos observed it was wet with tears.

He wasn't sure how to react, but as the video and the music synced at the scene of the burning melting android in a poignant climax and died away, Mel stopped and instinctively turned around. She started when she saw Mythos standing behind her.

"Uh, how long have you been there? How did you get in?" 

"I was worried," he replied in a guilty but slightly husky tone. "I overrode the lock. I work with security remember." 

"Ah-ha.... Of course." 

Mel removed the hood, facing him with a quizzical look and expecting the questions, so she answered them ahead of it.

"This is my way of facing reality, even though it isn't real. I am insignificant and I can't offer anything valuable. I use this to come to terms with fear and revulsion but also knowing that is what I deserve. I don't get nice things..." The tears overspilled even though she tried to keep them back.

" I am a hopeless case Mythos and I don't deserve you, but I don't want your pity.... "

There was silence for a beat or two, then finally he ventured: "I do not think that is correct Melissa, you might not be in Starfleet but you have so many talents, so much you could give."

Mel swallowed hard, then continued: "But I don't belong here, I should be back on Gaiia, just carrying on with my little life without you. My being here is just holding you back.  
“Face it Mythos. Starfleet officers want nice girls who are high achievers, or some Admiral’s daughter. Not street urchins like me. I belong in lower decks swilling out the khazi, not with brilliantly clever and brave handsome Lieutenant Commanders, android or not….. “

"That is not true at all, Melissa! I really care about you and I desire you. I have faith in you and I will do all in my power to ensure that you stay here with me and that you are happy. Please... believe me. I do think however that your using the negative route by playing out your frustrations in an aggressive way is misguided and I am determined to help you overcome that. I do not want you to be bitter and angry. It is such a waste and must be so exhausting for you." 

For the first time Mel smiled, his words did bring comfort but she always felt suspicious as in her experience any light of optimism or opportunity which came her way was invariably snuffed out. 

Mythos then smiled back at her (oh god that smile) and took her hands in his. "Can I ask something personal?" He ventured.

"Go ahead." 

"Why are you fixated with these anomalies?" 

It was an odd term to describe the creepy androids, thought Mel, but she explained how the awful fascination with them had in time led to her interest in cybernetics and robots, which in turn was how she knew about Data and the Daystrom Institute, well what the public was allowed to know anyway and meeting Mythos had encouraged her further

.  
"Do you see those anomalies in me? He enquired guardedly. " After all I am not truly organic. I have artiface and the failings of a machine too... And why do you inflict such savage attacks on the others and not me? It makes me feel uneasy as if you might do it in the future.." 

She guided him to the bed and he sat down with her standing over him, their hands still entwined. "Oh Mythos, that will never happen, and I would never hurt you," she assured in a soft purring tone. "You might be an android but you are so lovely....so gorgeous." 

Her eyes flickered appraising over his soft dark hair, the inviting curve of his cheekbones, his full wide dark eyes, his flawless jawline framing the mouth that turned up invitingly at the corners before spreading into that wide smile that made her feel so at ease with him. And of course that perfect nose.

Suddenly she was overcome by the lure of sexual attraction, she sat in his lap, facing him and wound her legs around him, grinding down on his hardening manhood. He gasped softly and she took his face in her hands, pulling him towards her and crashing onto his lips. They kissed intensely for several minutes before she pulled away, her pupils dilated and her cheeks slightly flushed.

"I love you..." She uttered the words before she had thought them out and there was a brief silence. 

She dreaded the worst, then he gave her that incredible smile and replied, "I love you too..." 

"And incidentally Melissa, that android did not catch fire spontaneously, it hit a power conduit and that caused it. Could even happen to a human."

"Well spotted handsome clever one. I never noticed that." 

Mythos grinned knowingly and returned to the task at hand, and Mel drowned in the aura of him.

This was perfect, but perhaps too perfect.


	14. Portes Caches A La Danse Erotique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stern warning from the Captain leads to Mythos opening a hidden door on Mel's past and she then throws some shapes in the holodeck....

Mythos was assisting his team in engineering to resolve a few niggling issues with the plasma conduit when he was alerted by a chirp from his comms badge. It was the Captain. With an irritated sigh he closed the LCARS and made his way to the bridge. 

As he entered the ready room Captain Vandermeer looked serious and stern, so Mythos knew this was not simply a courtesy meeting or a routine appraisal.

"Lieutenant Commander," he opened with a hint of warning.  
This didn't look good. 

"I am aware that you are becoming more seriously involved with the Gaiian woman. I need to advise you to proceed with caution. The planet has a shaky relationship with the Federation as you know and is full of reactionary sects. We are unsure if Melissa Rondor is involved in any of them but if she is it could harm both you as a career officer and the reputation of Starfleet if this affair goes west, so I want you to remain vigilant and apply common sense is that clear? "

" Yes sir."

" And commander?"

" Yes?"

"Please exercise discretion in your personal affairs. I know that you carry strong feelings for this woman but you need to lead by example to your subordinates. You do what you want in your free time by all means but when on duty your focus must be here on your crew and your ship, do you understand? "

"Yes sir, perfectly." 

"Fine. You are dismissed." 

Mythos gave a curt nod and turned to leave, putting on his best prim and proper Commander Data style act as he returned to duties. Inscrutable and flawless.

***************************************

"Hello commander what can I do for you? " the Andorian Lieutenant in the ship’s secure archives section smiled brightly at Mythos (it seemed everyone who was swayed by his stunning looks reacted in a similar way) 

"Can you locate information on Gaiia Prime along with any details on specified individuals and it mark confidential and for my attention only please?" he asked, giving his request with an equally winning smile. 

"Certainly sir."

Despite him not showing the slightest conceit, he knew that being attractive definitely had its advantages. 

Mythos returned to his station at operations and within 30 minutes a ping from his PADD alerted him that the information had arrived. He opened it immediately and began his perusal. 

He already knew much of the background details of the planet, and noted the appellations of the various reactionary and militant groups along with their activities but he was seeking something else more specific, so he scrolled through the profiles of various individuals who had led these factions or had links to them, and more specifically those who had been apprehended for committing crimes. Nothing came up under the name he knew her by, which was a relief for him but just to make sure he also called up aliases or pseudonyms. 

He stopped abruptly mid search as a familiar face came up on the screen. A rather unflattering image of a woman with a bitter scowling expression, almost aggressive. Melissa Urd Hawker. 

Although Mel's behaviour against AI had aroused his suspicions he hadn't really expected to find anything here. As it was this was an isolated incident of aggressive behaviour and wilful damage against property several years ago. It seems someone had been developing non-sentient AI and Mel along with several others had been identified although not apprehended. One point was especially relevant, Mel's profile was marked

POTENTIALLY VIOLENT 

It all made sense now. Mythos didn't like being underhand and secretive behind her back in this way but given his Captain's warning instructions and her ruthless holoprogram destruction of a construct loosely linked to his own origins he had to know. He knew that Mel was a strong minded individual with equally deep seated beliefs and opinions but he was simply going to have to work on her and steer her away from this mindset, and ensure that it went no further. 

**************************************

That evening after his shift he received a message from Mel inviting him to the holodeck.  
Initially he was slightly apprehensive given her previous interactions but was relieved to find that she had been able to create a dance floor and was eager to show him some of the routines she had created. 

“I am going to show you something very different to what you saw in Idyllwild,” she announced and began searching the computer for classical music but with a dance arrangement.

“It sounds intriguing and I am looking forward to it,” he answered politely with a smile, but inwardly he was concerned that if her performance was anything like the one he had seen on Gaiia he was going to have a hard time keeping his composure intact. 

Mel walked gracefully onto the floor waiting for the music to start. The opening chords of ‘Toccata and Funk in D Minor’ by Walter Murphy echoed into the space, guiding her into a tempestuous and fiery elucidation. She embraced the freedom of a huge dance floor, leaping, spinning and stretching while conveying a turbulent air punctuated with overstated gestures and facial expressions. 

The routine climaxed with a mid-air full twist and a dive to the floor, sliding across it in the dying notes then thrusting her one leg high with pointed toes whilst simultaneously stretching up her arm with splayed fingers as high as it would reach. 

Mythos watched with absorbed fascination, fixated by the glow her skin assumed with the exigencies of vigorous exercise, and her heightened mood. 

After taking a few moments to recover, she followed this with Julian Lloyd Webber's ‘Themes and Variations by Paganini’. She clearly enjoyed the changes in tempo and style using them to show off her more haughty and playful side, while retaining her exceptional elegance and amplitude, never missing a single beat. 

She saw Mythos smile appreciatively at her efforts, obviously quite taken by her artistic delivery. Unbeknown to her he was contemplating how such spirited and joyful performances were all too rare aboard this ship. Cultural events especially ones with a hint of fun were few and far between in his experience which he felt was sad. 

"I am going to change down the mood now," she announced, and programmed some soft low lighting, with a spotlight to follow her movements. She stood in the centre of the floor, bathed in the spotlight with head bowed, both hands resting on her left hip, her legs crossed.

As the first bars of Ennio Morriconi's melancholy ‘Chi Mai’ began to play, her limbs opened like a flower, she spun on her toes, then lunged in a scissor jump, spinning again before she landed in synch with the drum beat. The whole routine was expressed with dramatic gestures, her respect for the poignant forlorn melody showing through in every carefully executed step, arm wave and head tilt. 

Mythos was stunned with her performance and as the final notes of the music evaporated into the still air Mel dropped to the floor on her knees, arms raised above her shoulders and her head lowered to her chest. Mythos was at odds associating this person with the cruel and violent one in the files. 

"That was unbelievable" he remarked, a look of sincerity and open wonder on his face.  
Mel took a towel and wrapped it across her shoulders to dry the perspiration. 

"Thank you, but don't any of these whizz kids in Starfleet dance at all? You look shell shocked, as if you 've never seen anything like this before." 

"It is true that I have not," he confessed." However I can say that I really enjoyed it." 

"Is that how you looked at me when you saw me in Idyllwild? " she enquired. 

Mythos replied candidly, "Your style then was more overt and aggressive. I could see you had skill but I admit I felt too aroused by the presence of you to assess your artistic ability. Oh dear that does not sound good!" 

"No worries babe, it is how you saw it. I am flattered that you saw me as such an object of desire – I can live with that." 

She reached up to reward him with a kiss, " My cherry pie," she murmured softly as his tongue invaded her mouth and she tasted his sweet fluids. She ended the program and they walked back to his quarters. 

As the doors swished shut behind them she wrapped her arms around Mythos's neck and continued the kiss. The dancing had made her slightly giddy, and now this intimate exchange triggered her desire - it was clear to see in her blown pupils and a slight flush to her cheeks. Anticipating this Mythos eased off his tunic, leaving him in his grey undershirt. 

Mel’s fingers ran over his smooth bioplast, before encountering something she had never noticed before, a small flesh colour mole on his clavicle. "Mmm what's this?"

"Maddox wanted me to look more human than Data, perfectly imperfect, as I remember him saying when I was activated." He replied.

"It is certainly quite incredible the lengths he went to and the amount of detail he included."  
She noted, as she continued to explore and observe his skin. 

"Can I see your scar?" he asked suddenly. Apart from their first lovemaking session she had discreetly shielded her imperfect breast. Now although reticent she peeled off her catsuit and bra for his mutual examination. 

He scrutinized the blemish, a faint white curved line, but eventually remarked that it was barely perceptible and that it didn't worry him. 

"I am still aware of it." Mel confessed. "The shape of my breast is slightly distorted, and is dented when I bend over. I wish your medical team could fix it." 

"They can but this is part of you. I don't want you to change anything." 

Mel smiled, feeling warmed by his apparent disregard for vanity.

All further verbal exchanges ended as they began to engage in an intense lovemaking session. Once they were completed Mel curled herself around him and fell asleep, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist, and her other hand clutching his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was simply to fill in a bit more detail about Melissa and bring the dancing into the story again, as I could imagine she needed a distraction from both the hostile reaction she gets from the crew along with destructing hologram synths.


	15. Time Stands Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythos and Melissa make a promise and there is an unexpected attack on the Starship.

“See the strangers  
Getting nearer  
Iron teardrop  
Collision course  
Feel the sound rushing over you  
QED  
See the blood now  
Overflowing  
No more compression  
Compression done  
Feel the sound rushing over you  
QED  
I saw it happen  
You saw it happen  
We saw it happen…”

The chronometer sounded and Melissa and Mythos both stirred lazily. 

“Another shift in engineering. There is a bug in one of the computer consoles and we need to sort it so duty calls.” Mythos sighed reluctantly poised to getting out of bed.

“No stay here for just a little while longer darling…” She intertwined her fingers with his, looking into his face, his hair slightly dishevelled and his lips parted suggestively. She could not resist him. “To think I was so apprehensive of you and now I cannot imagine being without you…..” Mel cuddled up to Mythos, holding his hands – “Come here.”

All concern for duty and routine was banished as she mounted him, pinning his arms above his head. “Would you like if I became your dominatrix?” She invited, throwing him a suggestively wicked smirk as he allowed her to take control, brazenly sheathing his cock and grinding vigorously onto it, exulting in her power over him.

Their lovemaking over, Melissa watched Mythos pulling on his uniform, then go through his grooming ritual, which she had observed raptly almost every day since they had been together on the ship.

“There is something I want to give you after I finish my shift.” Mythos divulged, pointing to a small black box on the dresser. “But I want no peeking until then,” he instructed.

“I won’t I promise.” Mel glanced over at the box, intrigued but keen to respect his wishes.

“Melissa, there is something else – “ he picked up a small glass square and slid his finger across it, revealing a photograph of himself wearing Starfleet’s white and gold dress uniform, looking immaculate and impossibly beautiful. The image moved, showing him turning from the side to face the camera with a sultry expression.

“When was this taken?” Melissa was rapt with curiosity and enamoured by the pleasing image.

“When Counsellor Venn got married a few months ago.” Explained Mythos.

Mel remembered the flame haired siren who had accompanied him on Gaiia Prime that memorable day.

“Oh – and who was the sexy look for then?” She inquired with a playful but arch tone.

“It was not, I was merely fooling around with Lieutenant Rigby and Mr Calloway – just before he left the fleet. They insisted I unite with them on promoting an inclusive environment,” he recounted with a small laugh.

Mel knew the sexual orientation of his crew mates and felt amused but also relieved. She would have hated it if he had been doing this for another woman. That was the downside of being involved with one of the most attractive if not THE most attractive guy on the ship. Synthetic or not one could not deny he was asteroid-stopping gorgeous.

“Melissa would you consider our relationship becoming more permanent?” 

“How so?”

“I know we have not known each other very long and…I did wonder if it would be inappropriate….but now I do not think so.” He hesitated then asked almost shyly “Melissa, would you be in agreement to us getting married at some time in the future?”

Mel’s heart began to race and she could feel the heat rising from her neck to her face as she blushed. “Oh my! I don’t know what to say Mythos. It seems very sudden but I guess things move a little faster in your world. But …I do love you and…”

“So you agree?”

“Yes of course I do Mythos. I want it more than anything but I still think we need to talk about it properly - sometime.”

“We will Melissa. Would this evening be appropriate?”

“You bet. See you later Mythos…love you.”

“I love you too. I will always love you.” And with that the door of his quarters swished open and he disappeared down to engineering.

Mel got up from the bed to get a coffee from the replicator and then went for a shower. Feeling truly happy and at peace for the first time she could remember.

*********************************************

It was at 11.59 hours when the alert appeared on the sensors. A large ship but not one they recognised or had encountered before. It was moving fast, faster than any Starfleet vessel in service and was heavily armed. Captain Vandermeer put out a hail to the craft but there was no response, and it continued its course towards the Ibn Majid.

“They are blocking our sub space transmission Sir,” a worried ensign at the helm informed the captain.

Before any further exchange could be made the enemy ship opened fire, slamming the port bow.

“Bridge to Commander Asha – damage report?”

“We have some injuries on deck 17 and 18. There is a conduit fracture here, Rigby is onto it Sir.”

“Keep me informed Mr Asha.”

“Aye Sir. Asha out.”

The bridge was a melee of frantic activity as crew members flew from console to console trying to stabilise and gain control of the situation.  
“Shields down to 50 percent Captain – “

“Commencing evasive manouevers Sir – “

The Starfleet ship delivered a rally of phaser fire but was met with another onslaught from the enemy vessel.  
“Commander, there is report of a hull breach on deck 11-“

Dense smoke was now swirling around the main engineering bay and Mythos struggled to see even with his superior vision. He could hear Rigby and Ensign Beros coughing after returning from the fractured conduit. Things were growing more execrable by the second. 

Another explosion rocked the vessel, throwing them around the deck like toys. Klaxons blared. Chaos and confusion abounded.  
“Oh No!!!” A cry from Rigby split through the scene of hell.

“Tactical what is your status?”

“Damage to port impulse engine. Structural integrity down.” The lieutenant barked.

“Returning fire!”

Mythos wiped his smoke smeared face and regrouped, “Let us get this clusterfuck under control now!” He yelled, decorum completely out of the window as he rarely cussed.  
He noticed his uniform was blackened and torn and a wound was leaking fluid from his facial bioplast.

'Shit-'

This however was no time to worry about his identity being rumbled, this was an emergency call and his men depended on his judgement to stay alive.  
He was aware of plasma fire and radiation leaking into the engineering decks. “Rigby, I am shutting off the section, get your men out now! “

“Yes sir! Evacuate!”

Rigby, Beros, Lopez and Foden along with a flurry of other crewmen ran through the bay to safety and Mythos initiated the closedown function, he was about to dash through the escape hatch himself when the explosion ripped through the engineering bay.

With a dull but awful roar a huge plume of green grey flame billowed out from a ruptured panel behind the tactical console, engulfing the figure of the officer trying to make his exit.  
The air turned black with smoke and a further volley of explosions followed as overheated couplings burst and erupted. Then silence, save for the tinkling of hot metal and the crackle of electrical charges.

On the bridge the mood was tense but controlled - Captain Vandermeer watched the hostile ship turn and retreat, evidently gratified by its attack, and it disappeared as quickly as it had emerged. Evidently this time it had given a stern warning but he would need to get something to Starfleet Command urgently – this was a ‘safe’ area of the quadrant so an investigation was needed as to the identity of the enemy and what their intentions were.  
As soon as it was clear they were out of danger the Captain tapped his comms badge: 

“Vandermeer to Commander Asha – report please!”

There was silence.

“Mr Asha do you read me? Report! REPORT!” 

******************************************

When the attack commenced Mel had been in the communal area talking to Counsellor Venn. The explosions had rocked violently enough to send her and everyone else crashing to the floor. The power went off briefly and she heard the klaxons screaming from every direction. It sounded serious.

A wave of fear shot through her and she quickly understood why Starfleet officers deserved their reputation. They were truly professional in the line of duty and faced adversity with such unflinching courage. An off duty crew member told her that this type of thing was rare, but Mel had to give an ironic smile that it had happened while she was aboard. 

She thought of Mythos and her heart swelled with pride. She was sure he was on the bridge in a situation like this. She imagined him in full control, immaculate perfection. Then her visions were cut short abruptly – no, Mythos was in engineering! 

“Excuse me was there serious damage?” she ran after the officer and grabbed his arm.

“Yes on decks 11,17 and 18 and the port impulse engine, but deck 16 apparently took a really bad hit” he replied.

“Isn’t that where main engineering is situated?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Oh my God NO!!!”

Everything in her vision suddenly swam into a blue and turned grey. Her vision was flooded with lurid amoeba like shapes.  
Her worst fears were confirmed. 

A huge explosion in main engineering. The crew safely evacuated and a warp core breach avoided.

Mythos was dead.

The words did not seem real.

There was a sensation like a searing white hot flame drawn across her eyes. Her very soul seemed to crumble to ashen dust as a cloud of despair and emptiness swallowed her. A tight lump strangling in her throat stopping her ability to swallow or to breathe, her whole inner core jolting violently then squeezed with the pressure of grief. It was raw and unrelenting, but she could not cry for loss. She was incapable. 

Melissa Rondor’s very existence had been paused with those few words, delivered by someone right down the chain of command. The elite had not given a second thought to her.  
She was aware of collapsing in the aftershock and someone calling for assistance…to get her to Sickbay.

Then just darkness. A heavy sleep like a stone sinking to the bottom of a deep dark pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, REALLY hated doing this - it honestly broke me into pieces but it was the only way I could progress the story to its conclusion. Things will be bleaker ongoing but I promise there will be light at the end of the tunnel.
> 
> 'Zero as a Limit' by The Human League.  
> Copyright Virgin Music 1978


	16. I Regret Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa faces the fallout of events and makes a significant decision.

Mel opened her eyes to see a bright clear light above her. At first she was disorientated but surprisingly calm.  
Then realisation came rushing back like a mudslide breach in an avalanche.

She was on a biobed. In sickbay.

Standing over her was the ship’s Vulcan chief medical officer and counsellor Venn, ironically the last person she had spoken to before the tragedy. Yes, they must have given her something to knock her out, to put her into a catatonic dead sleep with no dreams.

She tried to talk but her emotions seemed stunted, locked in that fateful few minutes. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the strangling sensations that refused to let go.  
Mythos was dead. That was her reality.

“Melissa I know it is very hard for you right now, but when you are able to I will arrange some sessions with you. They will help with managing your feelings. It is not urgent, there is plenty of time.”

Time, time…time had stopped for Mel. In its place was a vast empty chasm of nothingness, no more than a space vacuum.  
All Mel could do was nod in acknowledgement, then ask for more drugs. She wanted to do nothing but sleep and sleep. Sleep forever if need be.

It seemed an age but Mel was actually able to return to her guest quarters after 48 hours. The room seemed cold and clinical. All warmth she had associated with it was swept away.  
She sat on the bed, still gripped by the heavy, awful sick feeling of what she knew was desolation and loss. She was alerted by the door chime.

“Come,” she could hardly get that one word out.

Counsellor Venn entered, holding something. The photograph and the small black box Mythos had given her. She had forgotten them but obviously his colleagues had retrieved them and would have guessed they were for Mel. Mythos could not tell them that. She felt the ugly sceptre of rage join the burning raggedy beast of grief.  
Counsellor Venn placed them on her dresser, before they had been on Mythos’s, Mel remembered with a pale tight expression.

“Thank you that will be all.” She said shortly.

The counsellor graciously dismissed herself.

At first it took several minutes for Mel to work up courage to go over and touch them. She feared they might bite her and slew up the terrible emotions once more. Eventually she crept over and picked up the holophoto with shaking hands.

The image appeared of Mythos, giving that mischievous smile and she finally felt the tears well up. She would never see that look ever again, there would be no union of their love by way of marriage nor anything else. Their days were gone.

Fuck it, life could be so unfair, so cruel….

Mel tried to swallow the lump in her throat and blink away the tears, but she knew the storm within her was close to breaking. She took the small box and opened it. Inside was a delicate latinum bracelet. An ‘s’ link chain with a slim oblong plate, on which was inscribed ‘carpe dium’ …seize the day. Her special phrase, the one she lived by.

She felt her eyes completely mist over with tears, her whole body shook with violent, convulsive sobs and her mouth distorted into a tortured grimace.  
Still holding the bracelet firmly in her hand she let the pain flow out in huge racking cries, collapsing onto her knees and releasing the stored up agony within. 

***************************************

They would not let her attend the memorial service. She was not a senior officer and had no familial connections. The pain with no description continued relentlessly, She felt isolated and rejected.

Finally the First Officer, Commander Galliago, had the courtesy to visit her. He gave her a small octagonal box which he explained was Mythos’s celebration of life holomatrix, a rectangular package wrapped in black velvet and a small silver necklace with two intertwined circles.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t be there at his final farewell but…”

“Yes Sir. I know it is Starfleet rules and protocol. No problem.”

“If it’s any consolation he told us that he loved you very much.”

“Thank you, Commander. Now if you will kindly excuse me…” Mel fought to hold back tears but she needed to remain impassive and composed.

Commander Galliago nodded in acknowledgement and left. Bureaucracy stunk, Mel concluded. The hideous pain roiled back up within her, threatening to overflow at any moment. She swallowed painfully.

She held the items in her hand, her only memories of her lover along with the photo and the bracelet, laying them down on the dresser.

Many minutes passed before she could work up the courage to activate the holomatrix, but she finally reached forward, gingerly touching the top of the box. A holographic image of Mythos materialised, hands clasped together in front of him in an open, self-effacing manner. Not at all like an officer who held a position of considerable authority on the vessel. 

Mel noted how similar it was to the photo she was given, but this was a virtual recording. Evidently one that Mythos had made prior to his death knowing the chances of this happening were possible at any time.

She sunk down onto the chair in her room and gave it her upmost attention. 

‘Hello my friends, fellow officers, you are here now watching this image of me because I have died. It is likely to have happened in the line of duty, which is expected given the position I help on this ship.  
Please remember that I died doing exactly what I chose to do. What I want you to know is how much I loved my life and those who shared it with me. You are not only my friends, you are also my family.  
Some of you will know my origins and some of you will not. I never set out to deceive anyone, I simply wanted to carry out my duties despite being what I was, without any prejudice or preconceptions. If this is wrong, then I give sincere apologies to those I have aggrieved. I hope you will have in your hearts to understand. I simply wanted to be a credit to my creators and prove that I was more than the sum of my programming. To continue the legacy of my predecessor, the Late Commander Data, and above all be the best officer I could which I hope with the help of Starfleet, my Captain and my fellow officers, I have managed to achieve….’

Mythos then went on to acknowledge Lieutenant Rigby, Commander Galliago, Counsellor Venn and Captain Vandermeer, along with his crewmates in security and engineering. Mel could not help but feel incredibly moved by it and the hot tears rolled silently down her face.  
Finally his stance relaxed slightly and he gave a small smile as he addressed Mel:

‘Melissa, it might sound cliched but as soon as I saw you on Gaiia Prime I knew fate would bring us together. You have made my life so much richer for being in it, praising me when I do well and encouraging and consoling me when I fall short. I never thought the time would come when I would be talking to you in these circumstances. It means we never did fulfil our ambitions together and instead I must be causing you great pain, so I hope you can forgive me.  
I know our time together was short, but please remember me and that I will always love you. I hope that one day you will find the strength to continue your incredible journey and find inner peace. Until then keep saying your motto ‘seize the day.’  
Goodbye Melissa, and please don’t forget me.’

No doubt he had added this part recently and was for her only. By the time the message ended and the holographic image faded, she could sense the huge racking sobs of raw grief and emptiness roiling to the surface once more and her body shook with broken, keening howls, echoing her despair and emptiness.

***********************************************

It took many days before she felt anything like ‘normal’, though she could hardly call it that. She was simply functioning. Her state of mind was fragile and almost detached, as if this was happening to someone else not her. 

Often she dreamed it was all a mistake and Mythos would walk through the door of her quarters, his uniform torn and smoke stained, saying he had managed to eject in an escape pod. He then would produce an open box holding a latinum and Terran emerald ring, and Mel would clench her fists in joy and rejoice. It was irrational but kept her clinging to a shred of hope. Eventually however the terrible realisation dawned that this was never going to happen. The truth was harsh, ugly and unfair.

She brought to mind a quote by an ancient Terran philosopher in one her textbooks: ‘No arts; no letters; no society; and which is worst of all, continual fear and danger of violent death; and the life of a man solitary, poor, nasty, brutish and short.’

So fucking right….

Mel eventually decided that without Mythos she had no place aboard the Ibn Majid anymore. She had just recently begun training to be an aestheticist but now she just did not have the enthusiasm to do anything. She needed a break, to get away from all this and immerse herself in a complete change of scenery.

Mythos’s death had hit Lieutenant Rigby hard, as they had worked so closely together and it was also a shock to find out that their superior officer and friend had been an android. It was such a lot to take in.

Consequently Rigby had been relieved of their duties on compassionate grounds and Mel subsequently learned they were going to surrender their commission. She sought them out one day in the recreational area. They looked tired and haunted, and were understandably tacit, however they found that speaking to Mel who had gone through equally as much trauma was cathartic for them and vice versa.

They had decided to join their friend, former Starfleet Lieutenant Ged Calloway on a non federation ship and explore the far reaches of the Beta Quadrant. Calloway had been given clearance and Rigby believed that undertaking a soul searching cruise away from Starfleet might assist the healing process and help them make sense of this terrible chain of events.

Mel asked if she could join them, she had nothing to lose and if they refused she would simply return to Gaiia Prime, and life would continue as it had for decades.  
Fate however worked in her favour and they agreed to take her. 

So exactly three weeks after the attack on the ship had taken Mythos, Mel put the holomatrix and the photograph along with her PADD and some clothing into a carry bag. The velvet covered object, which she discovered was the datafile containing the cyberneticists video along with Mythos’s necklace she placed carefully among the clothing items so they were safely hidden. The bracelet Mythos had given her she fastened to her right wrist and vowed to keep it there, close to her so as to never forget him.

As she left her guest quarters for the last time and strode purposefully to the transporter pad to beam over to Calloway’s ship, she whispered resolutely to herself “I regret nothing.”

********************************************

The ship was a trading vessel called Papillon, converted and made warp capable. The pilot/captain Mr Calloway was likeable enough but very meticulous and ordered in his mannerisms, he was also gay so was certainly not seeking a girlfriend. He assigned Mel a bunk on the lower deck which was small but comfortable. She set out her few belongings and pondered, staring at the curved ceiling and wondering where she was heading in life. She started abruptly as her PADD chirped, signalling an incoming communication.

It was a Federation news item for public consumption, but held a particular significance for Mel. The Institute for Advanced Synthetic Research announced they were deploying another 1000 of the A500 units on the Utopia Planitia shipyards on Mars and 700 utility bots on various colonies on the Iona system for manufacturing purposes. Mel recalled Mythos telling her once that a few of his kind were stationed there. The early prototypes which had failed and so could not function as sentient within normal society.

It only served to generate an empty despair within her. Knowing there was no other high functioning android now he was gone – well certainly not one known among the general public. Mythos had mentioned he had a twin, Leki, but he was a totally unknown quantity as even Mythos didn't know a lot about him or indeed where he was now. All he could say in certainty was that he was alive. Mel wanted to talk to those who had created Mythos, but that was not for people like her. The snotty Starfleet officers had foretold well. The only androids that people of her lowly standing would ever see was a slave workforce of white-faced featureless cretin-bots which were no different from her nightmare vision in that old B movie.

Of course as she had ruminated many times before this was bigoted and inequitable in what was supposed to be an egalitarian universe, and cursed the blatant injustice of it. But wait…..maybe there was something she could do? It would not only be therapy for her grief and anger it would also in a way help vindicate her hatred and fear of these things. 

She would destroy the monsters that these vainglorious men of science had created and shipped out to places where organics could or would not work. It was not the Holodeck now it was for real, and her mind was made up, no matter what happened to her. 

She would truly regret nothing. She was now ready to avenge her loss of Mythos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote about the life of man by English philosopher Thomas Hobbes, considered to be one of the founders of modern political philosophy.


	17. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude chapter focussing on a recurring dream which taunts Melissa in her newfound desolation and her method of coping.

Last night she had the dream again. 

It was vivid and real as it always was. He was with her, that expression on his face which baffled her. His mouth bearing a slight lustful smirk, almost a pout. Sensuous and lewd. How as a machine could he convey such Human urges, possibly instinct so perfectly? He was naked, she too. 

"I want you to fuck me," she requests, and straddles his hips, arms hungrily around his body, nails scrabbling to seek purchase. She crashes onto his lips, and simultaneously feels him shift to comply to her need. That desperate hungry need. She feels his length breach her, immersing in her wetness. Her heat and pulsing desire rage through her. They rock together, meshing hungrily, almost as one. It is overwhelming and almost breaking her. She stares into his beautiful face to see how he reacts, to delight shamelessly in the sultry, pleasure flooded gaze that graces his perfect features. Then suddenly it turns distorted and vague. The clarity fades. In a panic she clings to the image of the man she loves and tries to focus and bring it back into her vision line. 

“Yes, Melissa, focus... FOCUS.” A gentle baritone urges her on. 

But in spite of her best efforts everything merges and another face is taking over, one she knows but fears. Another synthetic humaniform, with red eyes, the plastic skin shrivelled and falling off to leave a shiny metallic casing, cracked in places and leaking a grey thick fluid. A hideous sickening smell, one she cannot describe. 

She awakes with a jolt. Looks around. She is alone. The hollowness envelops and consumes her like flames in a crucible. Reduced to ash. 

A ship, but a different ship, smaller, dimmer, the low doomful drone of modified warp engines, and the realisation dawns. Visceral and cruel. 

She can't sleep, so takes out her keyboard and unrolls it. The sequencers and oscillator forming at her command. 

She remembers acquiring it three years ago on Gaiia Prime from the most intimidating alien she had ever encountered. A Caldonian. They were incredibly tall but lean, their head was long and narrow with two thick flesh colour ridges running down their forehead to surround black eyes. Judgemental fiercesome eyes. They had liked her bargaining skills, they said she had spirit and bravado, and they were happy to take two Andorian crystal figures in exchange for the instrument. 

It was uncanny that no matter how offensive they looked she did not fear aliens the same way she feared machines, androids. That sheer terror of something artificial having free will and sentience was something that still drilled into the very core of her darkest primeval thoughts, yet she had so easily seccumbed to one. The consequence of which had caused her this unbearable pain which had no relief and seemingly no end, this loss, grief and sorrow. Was it irrational? You can't grieve for something that wasn't alive or real. But he was real. He was alive. It was simply in a different context. 

How many more dreams would she endure? How much more torture? 

From experience she knows his face will fade from her thoughts in time as her current existence fuses and hardwires. His image will blur like the faces of the childhood friends she lost in the hideous blaze so many years ago in her home town. Even the harrowing flashbacks, the screams of terror, the roiling black smoke, the roar and crackle of flame and the dull rush of falling masonry are now hazy and indelible like decaying ancient Terran celluloid film. 

She touches the keyboard and her fingers run across it. Black and white keys. She can feel a melody in her head, insistent and intrusive. She wonders at the irony of how such ruined feelings create and drive inspiration. She begins to play, and the music in her mind transmits and becomes a reality.

It soothes her, and the chaos in her being begins to recede, as if quietened by the healing of music.  
Restored......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The foldout keyboard was inspired by the one played by Nella Daren in the TNG episode "Lessons".  
> A Caldonian Named Leyor appeared in the TNG episode "The Price"


	18. “I Hate Blonds”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa continues her robot purge which was first explored in Chapter 1.  
> Warning: Contains scenes of extreme graphic violence.

Melissa admired the thin shiny red cord tied around her wrist, bearing two tiny servos which dangled like whimsical charm tokens. It served as testimony to her first foray into robot destruction, on a tiny hostile planet in the Beltane system. A mining colony, sparsely manned and supervised where she took down two A300s. 

She was proud of herself, whether it was her quickly acquired prowess or sheer luck that had brought her success. It served as a salve albeit a temporary one to soothe the inflamed wounds of hurt and sorrow which still burned into her, fierce and corrosive.

Now, checking through the co-ordinates she had amassed onto her PADD she was about to embark on her next quest.

She took her weapons – Callaway's small Romulan disruptor, Rigby’s Axanaian knife, a deadly nine inch blade in an elaborate sheath, and a type 2 phaser from the ship’s rudimentary armoury - clipping them to the utility belt she had taken from Mythos’s room. It was a strange moment but she remembered seeing him all tooled up with it slung around his obscenely lithe slim hips and how it turned her on, the potency and power of it knowing he was tooled up somewhere else too. Briefly she felt the intense ardour of it then banished it.

After plotting a course and engaging at warp 6 to cover the 5 day journey, the Papillon fell into orbit around an M class planet in the Iona system. Mel had learned from Mythos that this was home to a number of disfunctional fractal neuronic cloned synths being used for labour purposes. 

‘The Cybernetics Dream Team’s sorry rejects,’ she presumed. It was typical of them to conveniently erase these embarrassing failures out of the glory they had basked in for their more successful creations.

Again as had been the case before her first foray into this specious campaign, her crewmates had chastened her on her seemingly pointless motives and the potential dangers she could face from her apparent folly. It was cruelly ironic that if Mythos had lived she would never be embarking on such an irrational course of action.

While they saw no logic however, they could understand this was something very personal to Mel and that such raw emotions often led people to do unreasoned things. Hoping that this would be the last time she needed to get the devil out of her system, reluctantly they let her go.

Beaming down onto what she established as the main urban settlement, Mel used her tricorder to check for organic life forms, unsurprisingly there were none. Large white structures loomed in front of her, rhythmic chopping and clanging sounds emitting from within. She summised this was evidently one of the primary manufacturing centres, and was now confident she could find what she was looking for.

Before venturing further, she took time to look around her. In the distance she noticed a hilly landscape of tall trees and verdant greenery which reminded her of the Kymin Acos on Gaiia. The memory tugged at her briefly then she shook it off and set about the business of locating her quarry.

It didn’t take long.

In an open space outside one of the buildings she saw two synthetic entities appear, carrying a large metal object. It was evidently a component from some heavy machine but like Pakleds they did not appear to know what they should do with it. They set it down and examined it, giving each other expressions of perplexity but did not vocalise. Maybe they couldn’t, or if they did perhaps it was all very rudimentary. 

They were Human-looking in appearance, a little like Mythos but while his face had born clear sentience, intelligence and sophistication these in comparison were blank and vacant, like the simple minded children they incarcerated in care facilities on Gaiia and just left to rot. She could not help but snort mirthlessly at the ironic similarities.

A closer look revealed them to be both blond slightly built 'males'. Mel screwed up her face in an expression of obvious disgust, and flexed herself in anticipation. She checked carefully to make sure there was definitely no else around, be they organics or A300s, and to her delight could detect nothing. 

Hovering excitedly over her weapons she crept cat like towards the two synths. She did not want to draw their attention to her until she was close enough to engage contact. Finally when she had edged up to within approximately 1.5 metres of them, their sensors awoke and detected her presence. The nearest one of the synths looked up, canting it's head in curiosity. The other seemed less astute and continued its menial activity.

She wasn't going to attack yet, but enjoy the lead up to it. This was an opportunity too good to miss. She first took the time to scrutinise the appearance of the synth: oval face, blue eyes, pretty nondescript if truth be told. She could sense it look over her, checking out her skin tight outfit, it's gaze hovering over her physique. 

To her utter surprise it smiled. A lurid uncanny valley pastiche of a smile. Offering out a friendly hand. Mel could not prevent the shock which flashed all over her face but quickly composed herself and dismissed the gesture fiercely. She stared at it unwavering for several beats then spat verbosely onto the ground.  
An evil smirk stretch across her lips, bearing her teeth. "I suppose you like what you see, do you retard?" 

The synth responded with a timid "Y-yes" in a stuttering, metallic sounding tenor. The insult making no impression at all.  
"And I suppose given the chance you would like to get intimate with me?" 

"O-of course. Once we have established the parameters of acquaintance that would be very acceptable." 

Mel rolled her eyes at the crude essence of this device, then leaned towards it giving a weary sigh. "Oh really now?" She circled round the synth, while resting her hands on her hips in an aggressively dominant stance. "You don't get it do you?"

The synth simply stared, obviously stymied by her inquiry and not capable of handling a more sophisticated organic being.

"You see that's the big problem. I have many enemies and men who find me unattractive, but I respect their opinions even though it hurts me. Such opinions are honorable. But.... I have contempt for those who find me desirable and defer to me. Things like you. I think you are pathetic."

All the time she was talking she continued to circle her quarry like an expectant vulture, drawing her knife and phaser together. Set to stun and burn. The synth looked perplexed, suddenly not sure how to react. Crap programming, Mel noted archly then casually aimed the phaser at both of the synths in turn and fired at their legs, effectively disabling them. 

She took great pleasure in seeing their artificial skin burn and the look of clear terror form on their facile bioplast faces as they crumpled to the ground with a grunt. She had hoped her actions might have induced a more overt pain reaction, but given that they were more mechanical than Mythos and had minimal programming she knew that their processors were limited. Nevertheless Mel found the effect to be extraordinarily satisfying. 

Sheathing the phaser, she reached forward to the glib idiot who had spoken to her, and gestured as if offering help, but instead kicked it hard in the stomach area causing it to hit the ground on all fours in a whirl of dust. Mel then used her knife to tear off its tunic, ripping the fabric into strips to bind its limbs. 

"Now I am going to destruct you." The excitement coursed through her like high voltage electricity and for a fleeting moment she experienced a similar euphoria to that she had felt during her intimacy with Mythos, but of course this time it was empty and unfulfilled. Violence, she had learned offered only temporarily respite from hurt but was better than nothing at all. 

Mel fisted the synth’s flaxen hair, yanking its head back into her lap, making sure the other one, who she worked out was its twin, was watching every beat. Grandiosely, she arced her knife like a butcher and set to work slowly dismembering the pathetic fool, without a shred of compassion or mercy. 

Using one of the cloth bindings as a garotte around the neck she prised open its mouth with the blade, slicing out the tongue with a swift cut. A red substance like artificial blood oozed out and dripped down its chin from the open wound. It emitted a series of gurgling choking sounds and its eyes reflected its distress, but again there was no obvious indication that she had inflicted pain. 

Satisfied with this, she effectively hacked away the rest of its facial features then amputated its arms from the elbow joint. She then used the knife to slice off its linen pants and performed a swift removal of the artificial genitals, giving a snort of derision as she did so.

Wiping her face of perspiration with one of the spare rags, she then drew the Romulan disruptor set to maximum and aimed it at the ruined face, turning its whole body to liquid before it was vaporised. She wished that it had screamed as at least it would have demonstrated an element of power and cruelty, but this silence was most anti climatic. 

She had briefly forgotten the other synth, still grovelling on the dusty ground by its disabling from Mel’s phaser, but was aware it could view the grisly spectacle even from its low vantage point. Mel noted that its eyes were wide and clearly conveyed pure horror, its whole body convulsing at the terrible action it had witnessed.

Good.

With most of her fervent anger spent, Mel could only be bothered to administer a quick half hearted dispatch. She picked up a thin rod of parsteel lying nearby and plunged it into the twin’s back, effectively sending them into cascade failure, and followed it with another lethal disruptor blast. 

Her work done, she wiped her knife clean, and replaced it and the disruptor in her belt holsters before preparing to beam away from the surface. 

"Well that was a job well done," She appraised bitterly, happy that the disrupter had removed most of the evidence. "I hate blonds anyway." 

And with a twisted sneer, she spat on the ground again to clear her throat of disgust. The exchange had been brutal, hollow and merciless but it purged her aching soul of the tortuous pain, the rancour of injustice and the resent of being a displaced outsider.

Pressing her communicator she hailed her crewmate.

“Rigby – all done, I’m good to go…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincere apologies if this episode caused offence. Unfortunately this woman is seriously traumatised by what has happened to her and so feels that being uber terrible and eliminating what scares her is the only solution. She doesn't know any different. The sad thing is she has lost the one person who could have supported and guided her into a better place. Life can be ruthless and brutal sometimes......
> 
> Please leave kudos and tell me what you think, even if you hate it :-)


	19. Finding The Puppet Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa decides to find the man who created Mythos and seek some answers

After destructing the two simple minded synths on Iona II, purely by chance Mel stumbled across some intelligence of what may have happened to Mythos’s remains. 

She learned that the small data PADD she now possessed which had belonged to him was periodically updated. The information was exclusively for his creators of course and ordinarily she would not have been privy to it, but the fortuitous revelations were her epiphany, the incentive she needed to climb out of her destructive mentality and set herself on a different trajectory, one more positive and hopeful, if somewhat risky. 

What she had just read suggested that Mythos had been collected by the cyberneticist who had been instrumental in his creation – Dr Maddox - and taken to the Daystrom Annex on Galor IV. What it didn’t reveal was what Dr Maddox intended to do – if anything – with the deceased android.

Mel put down the PADD and chewed over the probabilities. She always doubted Mythos had been beamed out into space after the memorial service which was the normal custom. He was too precious to simply discard, even if he was seriously damaged. What she had read was a sound enough assumption given the source but she couldn’t lay complete store by it. Even if it was true there was nothing Mel could do given this Maddox held enormous influence within Starfleet.

She tried to push the burgeoning ideas and possibilities out of her mind, but however hard she tried something nagged at her compelling her to do something. The question was what? And how?

Mel knew the existence of Mythos’s twin Leki so she might be able to investigate on the pretext of finding out more about him. The problem here was that she had so little to go on and who in all honesty could she approach? Certainly not Maddox. Was there anyone else in that establishment who could tell her anything – would they even want to?

Furthermore how was a nonentity like her with no proper academic credentials to speak of going to get into this place? Even if she was able to slip through the strict security net which no doubt surrounded the annex – then what? Yes she could bullshit but eventually her cover would be blown and she would be ejected like a burned out warp coil. 

Everything she explored looked doomed to failure but Mel was persistent if nothing else. She wasn’t going to give up before she had even tried, she owed it to Mythos to find out the truth and even persuade those involved to get him fixed, however implausible that seemed.

Maybe she could use her relationship with him to swing things in her favour? It would be useful to say the least but she knew this was a very long shot. She wasn’t a cyberneticist, or even a scientist or engineer. Her talents were firmly in the Humanities camp which held no sway in this game.

Ok, with her pertinent and skilful way with words she could fob herself off as a news reporter, but they would be checking up her validity quicker than she could say positronic, that’s if they even allowed the press into this place. She had the feeling that snooping in any form, particularly when it was unsolicited wasn’t going to go down too well.

Added to this growing list of obstacles Mr Calloway was not happy with her proposals as he didn’t know what the rules were for an unauthorised ship orbiting Galor IV and didn’t even know if he could access the correct protocols.

“Maybe I can communicate with them?” Mel offered optimistically. “I have always had a gift for being persuasive and diplomatic. It got me out of a few scrapes on Gaiia Prime.”

“That is not going to work,” Calloway countered “The only way you are going to succeed in this madcap caper is to sneak in, and look as innocuous as possible. That is your only chance. You must not draw attention to yourself in any way shape or form.”

Mel reluctantly conceded he was right, and together with her crewmates set about finding a credible way – any way in fact – that this could be done, no matter how wacky and off the wall.  
They agreed that getting to the planet was easy enough. It wasn’t the most welcoming place - the surface was definitely K class and the atmosphere and temperature seemed hostile. Mel knew she had to access the annex direct - incognito and undetected. 

She and Rigby studied the co-ordinates and security schematics and after many attempts found how the complex could be approached. Mel found scraps of information in the public domain which showed service workers and auxilliaries dressed in white jumpsuits with sky blue flashes.

The ship had a replicator. Not a great one but serviceable enough to produce such a garment. Calloway, a self-confessed wizard of forgery, was able to zoom into several newsfeed images enough to make out what low level comms badges and passes looked like and again was able to make a convincing if not exact replica which if the heavies didn't study too closely could pass muster.

There was likely to be a sophisticated scanning system to pass through but if she could join up and mingle with a group perhaps she could give the slip and sneak in. It was worth a try.  
Rigby being more immersed in Starfleet protocol was still largely against her plan, they believed it was too risky and she could easily end up captured and detained, and with no bargaining chip in her repertoire getting out of that would be incredibly difficult.

Nevertheless they eventually caved in to Mel’s exhorting and persistence and with their programming experience they punched in a wildcard as to what they thought the lowest level security codes might be, and amalgamated them into the fake pass.

Dressed in the outfit over her usual catsuit and with her cape and weapons in a square carry case to look like it held utilities equipment, Mel made ready to beam down directly into the concourse.

“Energise.” 

The transporter beam dazzled and she found herself outside a tinted glass atrium. She looked round taking in as much detail as she could in a split second. Waiting for the security guard’s attention to be diverted she took her cue and strolled in, trying to look as cool as possible. She noticed a group of cleaners in similar garb to her own and heard them say they were headed for the 7th floor cybernetics department. Mel walked over quickly to their group and fell in with them as they entered a turbolift.

“Who’re you?” One large Bolian male inquired slightly suspiciously.

“New.” She replied, averting her eyes and keeping conversation to a minimum.

The lift stopped at the required floor and they trooped out. "You - empty and destroy the waste in the two empty labs number 5 and 6" The Bolean signalled to three young Vulcans, then turned to Mel “You - bathrooms and service areas."

Mel nodded knowing she was obliged to obey.

‘Shit.’

The others meanwhile made their way to the cybernetics labs with a noisy clatter of bootsteps.

Mel entered the sterile white bathroom, opened the case and clipped her weapons onto her belt, before closing it up. It was not running how she had planned so she was going to have to fly by the seat of her pants so to speak and switch to ‘Plan B’.

She waited several seconds to allow the other auxilliaries to disperse and gather her thoughts, her low breath amplified by the eerie silence of her surroundings.

Peering outside the bathroom door she looked round, checking there was no one in sight. Satisfied that the coast was clear she crept along the wide corridor, her back close to the wall, watching for any approaching guards or anyone else she didn’t want to make acquaintance with, while noting the signs to the labs. Her heart began to race as she her destination loomed closer.

Finally she came to a pale grey door with the sign above - Dr B Maddox, Head of Advanced artificial intelligence. Bingo. She could not believe her good fortune. She had found what she was looking for, the major player in this bizarre conspiracy and the man she wanted to meet. Brazenly she pressed the comms pad to request entry.

It was the last thing she did, before feeling a cold hard object stab into her neck and she collapsed to the floor.

As the drug swam over her, she heard an oily voice whisper savagely in her ear: “Well I guessed once you knew Mythos’s corpse was not beamed out into space there was an outside chance that you might wind up here, well fortunately we were ready for you.”

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was uber hard to write, as extrapolating an infiltration plot which was both impertinent yet believable took some serious thought. Hope it isn't too absurd.  
> OK I am not much of a writer but I have a story in my head which I just need to get out and I am trying my best....  
> Although this work is not the usual TNG genre your comments and kudos would be much appreciated :-))


	20. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa suffers the consequences of her aborted infiltration plot and has a tete a tete with Bruce Maddox and a more shady Starfleet operative

Mel opened her eyes to piercing bright light, causing her to squint and screw them up again with the pain.

At first she thought she was back on the ship (in the cargo bay? If so why?), then disorientation swam over her in a mash up of thoughts bleeding into one another. On fully waking she realised she was in a room resembling a prison cell.

Her cognizance came flooding back at once.

'Damn it!'

At least she wasn't restrained, that was one thing to be thankful for in this obvious clusterfuck.

She sat up on the bare hard bunk and tried to stand, but it was difficult. She must have been drugged, stunned.... she wasn't sure, but she felt awful. Instinctively she checked for her weapons. They were gone.

No surprise there......

She remained still, rubbing her throbbing head and ruminating, then scanned the cell. There was no obvious means of escape. It was windowless with four plain walls. There was no washstand or shower. The only door looked solid and about 10cm thick she guessed. 'These people really mean business,' she thought with a shiver of fear.

There were no sounds and no evidence of activity. She just had to wait. She lay down on the bunk and closed her eyes.

Biding time.

After what seemed an age but could have been five, ten, or even thirty minutes, the door opened with an abrupt hiss.

Two sets of footsteps gently clacked as they approached her, still lying on the bare bunk.

“Melissa Urd Hawker?”

The voice addressing her was an uninflected, clipped baritone.

Mel shifted up to face two men, one in Starfleet science blue, the other in black - she hoped it wasn't a Section 31 agent. Mr Black had tiny piercing eyes and a thin mouth, clean cut no nonsense. Mr Science Blue had short greying dark hair, an almost permanent smug expression and dark blue eyes which could be construed as sly or mirthful depending on the mood. Although she didn't know him something about him was vaguely familiar.

They didn't have her name right, they had evidently just used the pseudo she had put on the fake security ID, but if that's who they thought she was then she would play along.

Mr Science Blue opened the proceedings with a disparaging look, totally void of any empathy. “Yes….as I said earlier I was wondering when you would wind up here – that’s why I was ready for you.

"We have read your files, and while it seems you are pretty insignificant in the grand scheme of things you have been wreaking havoc on our property,"

"What do you mean?" Mel's head was pounding so much she could hardly focus at all and to her it all sounded like riddles.

"Don't play innocent, you know you are not that stupid and neither are we," Mr Black chimed in with a much more pointed response.

"Oh pardon me," retorted Mel in a snarky tone. "It would help if you could elaborate a little then I might be able to assist, firstly by telling me where I am....?" 

"The Daystrom Annex on Galor IV," deadpanned Mr Black, "You broke in here." 

“The Division of Advanced Synthetic Research to be exact,” added Mr Blue.

Mel shot up with a jolt. So she was still here, not in a prison cell.

Now she remembered everything clearly. The sterile washroom, sneaking into the corridor, finding the door of Maddox’s lab and thinking she had struck gold. Then zilch. She also knew that the Papillon had taken orbit before Calloway had established the correct protocols.

Ironic that before Mythos she would never have wanted to end up here in a million years and now she was being held under duress for some objectionable felony – all because of her sheer stupidity and impulsiveness. Her plan had gone wrong in the most spectacular way possible but before she could lament that she never caught a break, her rumination was interrupted:

"To cut to the chase Ms Hawker you are responsible for destructing several synthetic labour units in a number of locations over the past few months," Mr Blue continued. "I would like to remind you that these are Starfleet property and as such you are guilty of wanton and malicious damage." He punctuated the last words in an oily gloating tone.

Mel's initial reaction was to say ‘Fuck you!’ but thought better of it and instead responded: "Ah you mean those ROBOTS. Well let’s be honest no one likes them do they? I was merely doing everyone a favour getting rid of them. If I had my way I would destruct as many of the loathsome things as I could, and I stand by that." 

Mr Blue folded his arms and his smirk broadened, "Well that's not strictly true of your convictions is it Ms Hawker? From what we understand you liked Mythos Asha very much didn't you? I would go so far as to say you loved him, even worshipped him." He continued. "Yet he was also a machine if you look at it in the cold light of day. After the fact would you not say that your argument sounds absurd?" 

"How do you know this about me?" Mel countered, a trace of fear in her voice. Had these people been spying on her? She knew the answer to that. Warp signatures, her ship’s specification and designation and who had transported from the Ibn Majid. Starfleet intelligence was good, too good, and they could crowbar information about even the most seemingly insignificant individual. Someone like her.

“I knew it was only a matter of time before you started seeking answers after your pretty-boy boyfriend cascaded and vanished,” Mr Blue smarmed “You pushed too far in your game but then your species has a habit of being way too nosey for its own good.”

It suddenly dawned on Mel who Mr Blue actually was – this was Bruce Maddox! She could not believe how toxic and vindictive he was in person.

“Asshole” She could not stop her anger bubbling to the surface. ”What is it to you?”

“Look at you, all riled up about what amounts to a thing, a device. I do however admire your effrontery - I did think this complex was impenetrable to intruders but I underestimated your tenacity Ms Hawker.” 

Mel winced at the flippant manner he dismissed Mythos but could not respond.

Maddox went on, continuing to inflict hurt and humiliation: “Tell me, how you can you claim to hate AI, androids or whatever, and go on a crusade of destruction to prove your point, then form an intimate relationship with one? Surely that is double standards, a total paradox of love and hate?" 

"It was NOT the same!" Mel hissed, "Mythos was sentient, he was a person, he was real, not some pathetic little plastic tinker toy. THAT was what I hunted and destroyed!" 

"No doubt your bias was also influenced by the fact that he was physically attractive to you?" Again Mel wondered how they knew all this, about her relationship with Mythos. She felt panic hitch up in her chest. He could not have told them himself, he was dead.

" OK I am beaten," Mel said finally. She knew she could not win with these guys so there was no point in pussyfooting about any longer.  
"You tell me what the punishment is, and I'll take it. As you can see for yourself, I have no money or assets to pay any fines so I guess prison it is. I just want to make one request and that is for you to allow my crew mates and their ship the freedom to leave." 

Mr Black, who had been silent up to this point threw Mel a withering look and glanced at Maddox for approval. “Ms Rondor – that IS your real name isn’t it?”

‘Fucking Section 31’ fumed Mel ‘They probably know what underwear I have on.’

“No one is going to prison and your crew are waiting." Mr Black concluded smiling wolfishly, “You can join them in a short while." 

" What??!" Mel was now really confused, this didn't make sense at all.

"However first of all there is something that I require of you," Maddox continued. "You can treat that as your punishment. Come..." 

The two men made to leave, and shadowed Mel out of the cell, along a wide corridor to a turbolift taking them down to a basement room, deep in the bowels of the earth. They stopped at another seemingly well-fortified door, tapped in a security code and it hissed open.

Mel stared at the stark clean white room, endowed with various scientific equipment and books scattered on tables and shelves. A laboratory, she deduced.  
Her attention was drawn to a large long metal box on a table in one corner. It resembled a human burial casket. 

"Yes?" She looked at both of them in askance.

"I am imagining," said Maddox," That given your tenacity in trying to find him, the one thing you desire most is to have Mythos back, correct?"

" Y-yes of course," Mel confessed openly, not sure what to expect next.

" Well here you are, he said gesturing to the box. “Go and see if you want. I am one of his creators after all. I could have rebuilt him completely however-"

Before he could continue, Mel screamed and shrunk back. Her Gaiian instinct knew it indeed contained Mythos's body, but to actually be faced with his corpse was something out of a nightmare. 

" You bastards! Is this some sort of cruel joke???" Tears began to course down her face, hot and stinging. “You are sick! I knew his remains were never beamed out to space and I knew they might have gone back to you but I never believed…I thought…" Mel was fighting hard to get the words out now. The old pain of her loss was being raked open like an old wound.

"Yes, you thought I would have been a benevolent little cyberneticist and called on my esteemed colleagues to help resurrect Mythos. Well I regret to break this to you Melissa but as the others have gone AWOL in a manner of speaking the only one who has the power to do anything is me. Unfortunately while I am skilled in most of the techniques and am the substrate interface expert, I don't have the ability to reconstruct beautiful faces the way Dr Soong and Ms Mckenzie could, so I am not going to fulfill your wishes.”

“You….” Mel could only choke the words back. 

“I personally prefer creations of a more vernacular nature. I think you have already met two of my A300s, which you destroyed due to your subjective aversion to their Uncanny Valley nature, but that’s typical given your penchant for that pretty boy Mythos,” Maddox continued with a hint of mockery in his tone.  
“Sadly for you Dr Soong and Ms McKenzie took leave of my company some time ago and good riddance I say as quite frankly I could not give a damn. If you can locate them, good luck but if not I doubt you'll find anyone else who is as gifted... "  
He gave a hollow laugh adding “You know I sometimes regret ever constructing such a perfect android, artistic perfection can be such a hindrance…” 

" You pig!"

"Call me what you will, it won't change anything." smirked Maddox, his eyes glittering with cold mirth.  


"Incidentally I should warn you that 'Dr Soong' might not be who you think he is. Rumours are he has been jumping into golems for the last 150 or so years....just look at his name - Altan Inigo....AI? Artificial intelligence? Alter Ego? Just saying. Though don't quote me on anything." 

Mel had no idea what a golem was or the significance of his words. It all seemed like the proverbial riddle wrapped up in an enigma to her. 

"Anyway Ms Rondor I will leave you now to get acquainted with the deceased shell of your lover. It is of no use to me or anyone - just redundant scrap, so you are quite welcome to take it and go together wherever you want. Enjoy."

Mel could hardly control the seething anger within her, she just sobbed and sobbed with utter hatred and venom for this man.

‘BASTARDS FUCKING BASTARDS!!!!’

She screamed at Maddox as he joined Mr Black and left her there alone, then she collapsed to the floor shaking with grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit easier to write than the last chapter, with lots of dialogue and suspense. I hope I have conveyed Maddox's vile character and Melissa's fear and humiliation successfully.


	21. The Way to Coppelius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa receives counsel from an unlikely source and comes to terms with her trauma and her demons.

Mel was alone in the cold clinical void of the lab within the Daystrom Annex, trying not to stare at the plain coffin length box which allegedly contained Mythos's remains. 

She found it hard to accept its presence. She was crouched in a tight ball on the hard floor, her eyes blurred by tears that refused to stop. The pain was keen and bore into her with no mercy, even more so than when she first learned he was dead. It was indeed as if wound beginning to heal had reopened, delivering the agony of hellfire. 

If sorrow could kill she believed that she would be dead herself by now. In fact she wished she was, as there was no point in anything anymore, and unconsciously she uttered her thoughts aloud.

"Melissa?"

A soft tenor voice interrupted her misery and she looked up with a start.

"Listen I should not be here and I don't have much time, but I think I can help you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Zoë."

Mel turned to face the person and saw a young woman of medium height, in a utility uniform, with a dark bobbed hairstyle and pale skin, ethereal and admittedly beautiful. Mel thought if anything she could be Mythos's sister, but that was impossible.

"What do you want?"

"Please," Zoë softly commanded, raising her hand. "I know what has happened and what you are going through, I empathize with your pain. However I do believe there is a way you can restore Mythos. It will not be easy but listen carefully to me."

Mel studied the woman more closely and wondered if she could trust her. She had felt that little spring of hope before only to be bitterly fooled and disappointed.

Zoe continued: "We have studied the damage and successfully managed to reconstruct his body, but reviving a positronic net is much harder and the complex skills required are even beyond Dr Maddox's capabilities.

“The blast he took during the attack on the Ibn Majid was incredibly powerful and emitted a forceful plasma fire which effectively melted his features away. His cranium as you know is covered by a duranium shell, which ordinarily could withstand immense blasts and blows, however in this instance it was too much and resulted in cascade failure.  
"As you may have heard, unfortunately Dr Soong and his associate Aa’drian McKenzie sre no longer in dialogue with Dr Maddox and there is no one else here with the skill to revive a positronic net."

"I see. So how can his resurrection be possible? Is there any way I can contact these people?" 

"Yes but you and your crew will need to travel to Coppelius the Android homeworld on Ghulian IV in the Vayt Sector. It won't be easy to find but if you are successful then it is almost certain that Mythos can be restored. I will consult with Beautiful Flower who is the emissary to Coppelius. He will confirm if the cyberneticists at the Soong Foundation can accommodate your request. If so then I will contact you on your PADD with the coordinates to get to Ghulian IV.” 

Mel was slightly amused by the fanciful name of the emissery but her face remained impassive. "Thank you Zoe that is most kind. Is there anything we should be aware of?" 

"The course can be quite hostile – you could encounter a few hazards on the way so your pilot will need to exercise especial care to negotiate them. You might also face some resistance taking orbit around the planet if you are an unknown vessel. Your hails could be ignored and you will be pulled down by the defense system and then face the security soldiers, Codex and Rune. They are maleficent, so if you do suffer the misfortune of this occurring then take care." 

"Are they Human or synthetic?" 

"They are Androids, however their sentience is questionable. It would be best if you spoke to their head if you can. He goes by the name of B4, but despite his clinical appellation he is very personable." 

B4, that name rang a bell but she did not inquire further. "And once or if we are lucky to get past the security gimps and speak to this B4?" 

"Then you tell him exactly what has happened and what you want. As it concerns a Soong/Maddox android they will definitely listen."

"OK..." 

Mel stood silently in thought for a moment, processing the facts, before turning to look at the box.  
"C-can you show me him please?" To her utmost surprise, Mel harbored an odd desire to view the corpse.

Zoë equally bemused by the request, gave a slight tilt to her head, appearing to analyse her words, and Mel was for a second spookily reminded of Mythos, before Zoe formed an expression of disapproval mixed with sympathy. "Are you sure?"

Mel nodded, despite her pain she needed this to gain closure.

Without trace of any visible emotion Zoë clicked open the lid with a tiny device and it swung open. A swirl of cold air brushed over Mel.  
Drawn by the awful fascination of horror, she took a few steps forward and peered inside.

The spectacle which met her induced a gasp of morbid shock rather than revulsion, nevertheless she choked back tears to utter a strangled response:  
"Oh my stars what have they done to my beautiful Cherry Pie?"

Lying stiffly in the casket was an unblemished body but from the shoulders up it appeared to be a charred blackened metal skull. Unidentifiable as a person, This fact helped in part to disconnect her from its association with Mythos. She could make out the convex orbs of the ocular devices, but the rest was a myriad of wires and webbing over duranium bone which despite the mechanical overtones looked remarkably organic.

A row of still perfect teeth nestled in the lipless mouth, there were no ears and his perfect nose was gone, evidently vaporised by the blast. She noted the top of the head seemed more dome shaped and alien now that the skin and hair was gone. There was a delay before the horrific realisation truly hit her. 

"Oh no, oh no ...His face...!!" 

Mel's expression was one of devastating compassion and she could almost feel her heart crushing.  
"So it is true that no one has attempted to reconstruct his face?" 

"Yes" replied Zoë flatly. "Dr Soong and Ms McKenzie have possession of all the templates so we are unable to reproduce that work."

"Is it not possible that Maddox or any of his people could replicate it, to make him look like he did?"

A flicker of regret shadowed Zoe's face, "We could not even come close I am afraid."

Mel's face quickly fell into a teary expression of bleak despair, and she made to turn away, with her hand on her transportation device.  
"Well I guess that's it then..."

"Melissa – do not lose faith - if you can get to Ghulian IV safely it is likely Mythos can be revived and restored to how he was before. Dr Soong and Aa’drian McKenzie work alongside Mr A’kran, a relative of Dr Soong, and they are all very skilled in the line of cybernetics."

"Thank you. I cannot express how much I appreciate your kindness. However I have to make a confession to you. After Mythos was killed I went on a bit of a mindless destruction spree and actively sought out non sentient constructs. During this time I found two androids like Mythos on Iona II but they were not advanced like him, their intellect was poor. I am sorry to say I destructed them. I know now this wasn’t the right thing to do but I was in such a bad place after what happened. I am half Gaiian and we do tend to react violently and ruthlessly in these situations.”

Zoë flinched in what Mel felt was a definite android manner. She was now certain that she was also like Mythos, a fractal neuronic cloned synth, rather than the earlier more robotic type, but refrained from asking her outright to quantify that suspicion. It was too much of a risk in this environment. 

“I see,” she replied after a beat, her lips pursing slightly. “I cannot say that I condone your actions but as I said earlier, I can empathise that your state of mind was not functioning as it would under normal circumstances. “You should now collect your belongings and leave before we get caught here. I will contact you as soon as I have a response from Beautiful Flower" 

“Thank you again. You have been most tolerant and kind.”

"You are welcome."

Mel watched Zoe turn and walk away in her stiff regimental manner, then sighed and rubbed her forehead, wondering what complicated situation she was getting into now.

Happy to see that her weapons and cape had been left on the workbench nearest the entrance, she took them, clipping her knife and phaser to her belt and throwing the cloak over her shoulders. She could not wait to get back to the ship as she was terrified those people might suddenly appear as Zoe had warned.

It also now also occurred to her what Maddox had meant by ‘punishment’ – he wanted to see her suffer each day looking at that damned casket knowing the people who could fix Mythos were out of her reach. Well hopefully he was going to be proven wrong. 

Mel hit her communicator: "Rigby, get me out of here.” 

“Melissa? Are you ok? We were a bit concerned for you when you didn’t check in.”

“I am fine Rigby. And I have something to bring on board if you are happy with that. I will explain in a moment.”

Saying to herself ‘Thank the stars Zoë for your divine intervention…’ Melissa and the casket fizzled out of focus as they beamed aboard the Papillon.

Despite some queer looks from both Rigby and Calloway at what she had brought, they noticed that Mel looked slightly better but could not determine why. It was clear to her however that carrying that little glimmer of hope which Zoe had given her was now her succour and comfort in a universe of infinite darkness.

***************************************

Once they were away from Galor IV, the two crewmates took Mythos's casket down to the cargo bay. Mel followed and sat down next to it, ruminating for a long time. Eventually she spoke in the direction of the box containing the lifeless form: "Now we can talk." And she did. 

Over the next two hours her traumatised thoughts finally began to settle and she recalled aloud her brief time with Mythos in flawless detail. The love of music and the joy they shared in it when she had danced for him in the holodeck. The magical walk to the Kymin Acos, her philosophical musings, her penchant for dystopian science fiction and above all their incredible inventive lovemaking, so immediate and spontaneous and still so easy for her to bring to recall. 

A quick shadow of regret flickered across Mel's eyes when she imagined them having sex. Not wanting to plunge back into melancholia, she switched her thoughts to what had inspired her to create her own compositions on the keyboard. How Mythos observed her in her guest quarters on the Ibn Majid, playing the tune to accompany the images of 20th century android anomalies which had disturbed her for so long. Back then she nurtured hopes that she would move on from that phobia, which she had since learned was called Grimwold’s Syndrome. Yes it even had a scientific designation! 

The recollections were cathartic and although Mythos was extinct, for Mel the nearness of his presence was like having his spirit alive and with her. “No,” she corrected herself at the absurd whimsy, “Constructs have no spirit and no soul.”

Or did they?

It was late when at last Mel decided to turn in and return to her quarters. She lay down on the small bunk listening to the monotonous drone of the warp nacelles, and despite all that had happened over the past 24 hours slept very peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the home stretch now and only a few more chapters to go. Please leave your comments and kudos - I would be grateful for your feedback. Thank you!


	22. Reunions, Healing and Giant Orchids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel reunites with Ora and arrival at the Android homeworld isn't quite what was expected.

Shortly after their departure, Mel received a communication from Zoe confirming that they had clearance to proceed with their mission to Ghulian VI. 

The Vayt sector where it was situated however lay many light years away from the Papillon’s present course, and once Calloway had mapped out all the co-ordinates it was clear they were going to take some time to arrive there. Even at full warp it could take several weeks. Furthermore the route they plotted was as Zoe had warned, peppered with potential hazards which they needed to avoid if they were to get there safely.

Before their journey commenced, Mel requested one favour – if she could visit her friend Ora on Gaiia and persuade her to come aboard with them. Calloway and Rigby didn’t mind as there were sleeping quarters for six on the ship, although Calloway did express his reservations with an ominous tone: “That is if she wants to come.”

Mel could only shrug in response “If she doesn’t then so be it.” She did not have the energy to fret over any further setbacks and disappointments.

She found it oddly melancholic as they dropped into orbit around Gaiia Prime. When she had left with Mythos she never thought she would be back so soon, and beaming down onto the surface, seeing her old city again filled her with a mix of sadness and regret. 

It should not have been this way……

So much had happened since then, and here she was walking down the familiar square on route to Ora’s lodgings as if it had all been a dream. Her heart felt heavy when she thought of Mythos and tears pricked her lashes, but she managed to hold them back.

“Oh my stars, Mel? What up? Where is Mythos?” Ora’s surprise and concern at seeing her friend on her doorway was all it took for Mel to burst into tears and bury her face in her friend’s shoulder as she drew her into a hug.

“Oh Mel, has he treated you bad? Was he really a synth and you couldn’t take it?”

Mel stared straight at Ora with shining eyes. “Not exactly….no,” she faltered uncomfortably through her unchecked tears, “He…he…died.”

“WHAT?”

“There was an attack on the Ibn Majid. Mythos was in engineering when it took a hit. As I wasn’t married to him I had no claim or right to anything. I had no real business on the ship, so I joined Mr Rigby and Mr Calloway on their vessel.” Mel paused to wipe her tears and collect herself.

“Doing what exactly?”

“We were all affected by what happened. Rigby was second in command in engineering and he gave up his commission. Calloway had left Starfleet a few months before. So we decided to just roam the Alpha Quadrant to see where it took us.”

“And where did it?” Ora inquired. ”You better come in and I’ll get us a drink.”

Mel then joined Ora in her lounge area and while her friend poured two glasses of Bajoran Spring Wine she began recounting all the events which had led to her current situation. Her discovery that Mythos HAD been an android but she loved him in spite of this, the terrible shock of his death and the subsequent rage and frustration which led her to destructing a few of Maddox’s non sentient droid units. Finally she described her botched infiltration of the Daystrom Annex which resulted in her precarious tangle with the mercurial cyberneticist.

“My that’s one incredible ride!” Ora exclaimed when Mel was done. “So what now?”

“I am hoping to find the Android home world where I am told Mythos might be resurrected. I have intelligence from someone I met at Daystrom and am waiting to find out if this is possible.”

”So there is a shred of hope then? That he can be….brought back?” And after a beat Ora asked the inevitable question. “So where is it now?”

“What?”

“Um, Mythos’s…er…corpse of course?”

“Ahem…in the cargo hold.” Mel revealed guardedly.

“Oh right, fine. Does that bother you?”

“It did at first but not now. I have sort of gotten used to it. It might sound weird but I feel a sense of spirituality with it, as if Mythos’s soul is with me, 

Ora looked sceptical “Do you believe that?”

“I didn’t at first for the obvious logical reasons but I think I do now.

“Actually Ora….there is something I wanted to ask you. A really big favour actually.”

“And what’s that?”

“Eh, well it’s been very hard for me since he …died. I have found it so hard to adjust. I know that destructing lesser forms was not the answer and I – “

“It could be seen as killing,” admonished Ora.

“No, no. It isn’t.” Mel responded defensively, “They weren’t sentient. Anyway what I was thinking is …would you like to join me…I mean us, on the ship while we travel to Mythos’s home world? I could really use a friend right now you know.”

“Mm, I don’t know Mel. I’m not sure if I can leave it all behind like you did, but..” Ora grabbed her PADD and began tapping into it. Then she gave Mel a small smile. “My brother is willing to look after my place and can tell the traders to keep my job open. How long do you think we will be out?”

“I’m not sure but I think from what Calloway says it’s gonna take a while to get to this place. Once we see the boffins they will attend to Mythos and hopefully we can get back to how we were. Well that’s the plan anyhow.”

“OK, I’m in, but remember I am only doing it for you. Just wait for me to get some things and we’ll go after finishing our drinks.”

Ora packed some belongings into her carry bag but before they left they raised their glasses: “To Mythos and destiny – wherever it takes us.” Ora said as their glasses clinked together.

**************************************

Mel’s two crewmates were bemused at the striking difference between her and Ora. The former with her catsuits and muticoloured cropped haircut bore a stark contrast to the latter with her long mahogany pre-Raphaelite tresses and feminine dresses.

It did bring a much needed brighter mood and dynamic to the former sombre tone on the ship. Rigby and Calloway, who had largely kept to themselves were more relaxed and comfortable now that Mel was no longer alone.

The lighter morale was certainly welcome as the long haul to the Vayt Sector seemed to drag out and was more tedious than they anticipated. Mel passed the time either engaging in long conversations with Ora or playing music and reading. Their interactions seemed to bring Mel out of her retreat into darkness and the crew sensed she was returning to something resembling her former self.

Several times during their journey they encountered odd space anomalies which were unnerving but luckily caused no major issues. The odd craft hailed them and Calloway reported the crew’s peaceful intentions. Fortunately there were no really aggressive factions here, Romulans and Cardassians were scarce in the Beta quadrant. Essentially it was bare blackness, save for the odd star cluster or cloudy nebula, and seemed to stretch for an imagined eternity.

When they finally identified the Ghulian system on their screens they were immediately struck by the blue Terran-like quality of Ghulian IV compared to the brown and reddish spheres comprising the other planets strung out from its incandescent sun. 

"It looks so beautiful," Remarked Ora.

As they drew closer Calloway picked up the signal from what appeared to be a colony station on the surface. "But I only detect three lifeforms," He added cautiously.

Calloway sent out a hailing frequency but there was no answer. The comms panel remained silent. “Most extraordinary,” he discerned, with an unconscious rub of his chin.

A couple of beats passed then to their astonishment the ship seemed to be abruptly sucked in by what looked like a giant orchid, it had obviously locked onto them and was dragging them like a tractor beam through the atmosphere to the planet’s surface. Everything shook violently, knocking Mel, Ora and Rigby to the floor. Calloway, reacting on a reflex buckled into the pilot’s seat and barked out another hail. This time the channel opened, revealing a tall, pearlescent faced figure on the comms screen. 

They introduced themselves as someone called B4. Mel was shocked at their almost identical resemblance to the late Commander Data.

“Bloody fickle,” Calloway muttered under his breath, connecting the frequency” This is Mr Calloway of The Papillon, do we have permission to orbit?”

“What is the reason for your approach to our world?” The person named B4 asked in a pleasant but unnuanced tone.

Mel herself then appears on screen and took over the dialogue: “We have come here on the counsel of Zoe at the Daystrom Annex, she believes you may be able to help us.”

“In what way?” B4’s modulation remained cool and aloof.

“To resurrect one of your own - Mythos Asha” Mel responded steadily. Matching B4 like for like in tone.

B4’s demeanour changed to curiosity or possibly suspicion and he tilted his head slightly.  
“May I inquire what is your connection to Mythos?"

“I was very close to him. I was his….significant other.” She replied hesitantly. “I have been given custody of his remains He thought a lot of me and I believe he would appreciate it if you allowed us onto your world.”

B4’s look remained sceptical. “Mythos died on the course of duty and was sent to Dr Maddox. How did you manage to become involved in the matter?”

“It’s a long story er...Mr B4 – can I call you that? – I had intelligence that was where Mythos was being held. I wanted to speak direct to Maddox but was apprehended. However for some reason he was in agreement for myself and my crew to find your world and Zoe assisted us”.

A ghost of a smile came over B4’s lips as if he was satisfied with Mel’s account, and almost immediately the tractor beam released and the ship fell safely into orbit.  
“When you are ready you can beam down and my supierors will convene with you,” he finished.

“Thank you, Mr B4. Papillon out.” Calloway cut the transmission and looked around at his assembled crewmates. ”Well I guess we better go check this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very long chapter so I decided it was better split into two parts.  
> Many mysteries will soon be uncovered and burning questions answered in the build up to the big plot twist....


	23. Mend A Broken Flower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa and her crew arrive on the Android Home World, Coppelius and are met with more than a few surprises.

As she and her comrades prepared to beam down onto Coppelius, Mel concluded that there were a lot of secrets on this world which the inhabitants did not wish to fall into Federation hands. One thing was starkly clear - Altan Soong and Bruce Maddox had gone their separate ways due to their ‘cultural differences’ and while Maddox reaped the rewards from churning out thousands of identi-bots, Soong was here doing stars knew what.

With justifiable trepidation, the four crew positioned themselves on the transporter pad with the body of Mythos. 

"Energise." Ordered Rigby.

They arrived outside a dazzling white building, almost oriental in design, with a brushed steel atrium and a plaque confirming this was The Soong Foundation. Mel and her crew noted there was also what appeared to be a rather opulent settlement surrounding it and that the planet had been terraformed.

Before they could ponder any further however, two burly bald-headed guards approached, their expressions stern – but they did not speak, only uttered an obtuse grunt and conveyed warning in their cold yellow eyes, their hands on their weapons. They reminded Mel of the A500s, but obviously modified as soldiers. She took a deep breath and tried to dismiss the now familiar chill crawling down her spine.

To her relief B4 then emerged, wearing a command uniform similar to the guards, but in contrast was much more cordial and open. Up close Mel was even more astounded by his resemblance to Data, apart from a more relaxed hairstyle and a softer expression in the eyes. She wondered if the late Starfleet officer was as personable and Human as B4 appeared to be, but doubted it.

B4 dismissed the guards who he appellated as Codex and Rune (names which to Mel sounded strikingly similar in style to Mythos) and they fell behind, dropping their threatening stance but remaining in plain sight.

“I should advise you they are not sentient,” B4 cautioned, and Mel remembered Zoe’s warning that there were maleficent guards here. She made a mental note not to piss them off.  
B4 turned his attention to the casket in front of Mel, “Does this contain the remains of Mythos Asha?” He enquired, Mel nodded.

“Take this to the lab,” B4 instructed and the guards grunted in response and took charge of the long box containing her former lover.

As Codex and Rune passed through the doors of the building and disappeared with their charge, B4 turned to Mel's group with a reassuring smile. At that moment a tall, grey-haired man in a pale suit approached them in the main concourse, who despite his advancing years still bore a vague resemblance to B4. He looked sturdy and alert, giving the impression of intense self confidence. He was accompanied by two identical dark haired golden skinned women in the same signal-red uniforms as Codex and Rune. 

He beckoned Mel forward, obviously keen to hear the story straight from her lips. "I am Doctor Altan Inigo Soong,” He announced plainly “These are my daughters Sutra and Jana. I understand you have come to me with a purpose?” 

So here he was, the man, the myth the concept. Her lover’s other creator. With two female replicas of Data. 

“Sir, I am Melissa Urd Rondor and I have brought you the body of Mythos Asha. I was told by somebody in your retinue that you might be able to resurrect him?” 

Doctor Soong momentarily looked sorrowful that his perfect progeny was deceased. But maintained a stoic composure.  
“And how did you come to be in possession of Mythos?” There was a note of suspicion in his inquiry.

Mel suspected he was playing mind games as she was certain he must be privy to the facts, but wearily reiterated what she had already relayed to B4. “Due to Bruce Maddox sir, and one of his associates at the Daystrom Annex - a young woman called Zoe, who appears well acquainted with your world?”

“Ah yes, word has reached me from my children Zoe and Beautiful Flower that you had encountered Maddox in a rather unfortunate manner.” 

Mel sighed through her nose 'Stars... How many children does this dude have?? And why is he playing me like this when he clearly knows what the deal is?' 

Soong’s reaction was cool, but he then confirmed Mel’s suspicions about his discordant association with Maddox:  
“Actually myself and Bruce no longer work together. He was…is…a brilliant substrate interface man and his Fractal Neuronic Cloning concept is fascinating but he is such acerbic individual. We had differences of opinion - he wanted to mass produce his A300 and A500 units to be deployed in Starfleet or sold to the worlds within the Federation but I was seeking something higher. I wanted to carry on from my predecessors and make the ultimate being, a work of art. Far more advanced than Data....

“Maddox agreed to help me initially, then told me it made no sense and had no purpose in his ethology. So lady, what exactly was your relationship with Mythos? “ he probed acerbically, changing the subject. 

“I... We were close. “ Mel struggled to keep control of her words.

“How close?” The hard-timbred voice of Sutra cut through the exchange like a slap to the face. 

“I don't have to tell you that.” Mel replied defensively. 

Sutra cut her eyes at Doctor Soong and he nodded for Mel to continue. “It is OK my dear, I created him with the intention of giving him a full and functional life. My greatest wishes were that he seek out and find love and happiness...” 

“Yes sir we were lovers in the complete sense.” Mel breathed out the reply with slight exasperation. 

“How so? He was in Starfleet! You are not!” Sutra's abrasive tone intruded once more. 

“My dear daughter please.... “ Soong admonished and Sutra pouted indignantly.

“We met on my home world Gaiia Prime. He was on shore leave and sought me out after watching me dance at our entertainment hub called Idyllwild. He then saw me at my stall and bought some of my artwork. We hit it off from there as they say. He invited me to stay on the ship he served on. Everything was perfect until.... “  
Despite the months which had elapsed she still couldn't hold it together when she tried to speak about Mythos’s death. 

“It is fine dear. What is baffling me is how you managed to find Mythos and were able to get anywhere near Maddox. I am shocked he even gave you the time of day let alone allowed you to take the body. 

“Usually it is only qualified scientists with backing from their faculties who set foot in the Daystrom Institute, even more so in the Division of Advanced Synthetic Research but you just seemed to..... bypass it all. I am speechless.”

“Well I have been told that I am a very pushy lady.” Mel replied brusquely. "I am not going to go into the details but I certainly don't let anything as trivial as red tape phase me.” She continued. “Though I concede, it does sound unbelievable that the daughter of a nobody who breaks rocks in a dilithium mine was able to infiltrate the hallowed vaults of cybernetics excellence.”

“It is, but I reluctantly have to admire your courage and determination” agreed Soong.

“OK my plan didn't work out - I got caught and Maddox didn't exactly greet me with open arms, let alone divulge any of his precious robotics activities, but I think even he had to admit that I was resolute in my quest for Mythos.” Mel smirked at her own devilment and Soong was now intrigued.

“He just scoffed and told me to take Soong's pretty boy out of his sight as he had no more use for him.” 

“The body was only there as Starfleet did not know or indeed care about my whereabouts and Maddox took most of the credit in his creation,” Soong added bitterly, then gave Mel an appriasing look, “Hmm. It is astounding that people from whatever walk of life will go to such extraordinary measures for something as whimsical and facile as love." He smiled in wonder but Sutra gave a derisory sneer. Mel wondered what her problem was. She also noticed that the two bald guards had returned and were now flanking Sutra like partners in crime.

“Come my dear. Where is the body?” 

“B4 told your guards to take it to a lab.” Said Mel. “We could not do anything as they-“

“That is quite alright Melissa. Codex, Rune, please prepare my laboratory, there is work to do."

The two guards grunted without inflection or expression and moved off to comply. 

Soong then declared to his four guests that he wished them to join him in his private rooms for dinner. “We still have much to discuss.” He added. “Bee, I would be grateful if you could accompany us too, and inform Beautiful Flower of our guests’ arrival as I am sure he will be quite intrigued by their story.”

B4 smiling slightly gave a dutiful nod in acknowledgement and walked away. Doctor Soong turned back to the assembled crew of the Papillon :  
“Right. I will leave you people to freshen up and hope to see you return here in one hour.” 

“Just enough to sonic shower and change at the ship,” said Rigby archly, “We better go.”

They trooped out back to the transporter pad and Ora gave Mel a quizzical look, “This is all too bizarre for words,” she noted, and the others could only nod in agreement. 

********************************

Everyone seemed to have dressed rather formally for the dinner and Mel's group felt considerably underdressed. Doctor Soong and B4 wore light blue suits with band collar dress shirts, the twin golden-skinned gynoids were in burnt orange long dresses. Even the guards had swapped their red uniforms for black ones. It was bizarre seeing artificial lifeforms engaged in such natural social interactions and especially eating. 

B4 was sat near Ora and they seemed to be chatting in a manner a little too friendly for Mel's liking. She wasn't sure she wanted her best friend getting too close to a synthetic, but she could not deny that his sparkling smile sure seemed to charm her. Perhaps she was simply being polite, Mel assured herself. One thing that was not omiss to her was that in spite of B4's physical resemblance to Data his contrary display of very Human emotions was incredible. 

Another joined them later during the dinner. A striking dark haired male wearing what appeared to be a long black cloak over a cream loose tunic and pants. He reminded Mel of a cleric.  
Who's that? Rigby inquired, as the man seated in a graceful understated manner. 

“That's Beautiful Flower, our ambassador but we just call him Flower,” answered B4. 

The man had the same gold skin and yellow eyes as B4 and the others, but his face in contrast was solemn and impassive. Mel and Ora were not sure what to make of him.  
Sutra’s twin Jana leaned to speak to the two women as she saw their expressions and giggled playfully. “Do you want to know why he is called Beautiful FLOWER?”  
And she slyly pointed to a huge planter in the room containing large phallic shaped blooms. 

“I never thought of that,” concluded Mel blushing. It certainly lightened the mood and diffused the situation but thereafter it was a struggle for her to look at him with a straight face.  
As if on cue however Flower turned to Mel and addressed her politely with a greeting. She noted that his demeanour appeared more akin to Data than the others, “I understand you spoke to my sister Zoe about your situation?” He deadpanned in a neutral tone. The mirth Mel had just experienced quickly vanished. It was weird how androids had that effect on her…..

“When she sought my approval for you to come to us I was happy to oblige given your impressive interest for the future welfare of Mythos.” Flower continued without a beat.  
“I hope that my father and his associates are able to help and bring a happy conclusion to this tragic affair. I can assure you they are all skilled and gifted cyberneticists, especially A’kran.”

“Thank you for your kind words.” Mel replied timidly, acknowledging his apparent concern but noting the persistent lack of expression in his face.

“You are welcome.” Flower gave a curt nod and switched his focus onto his brethren seated at the farther end of the table.

Mel was relieved he was gone as she had found hid presence a little intimidating. She also pondered on that name A’kran, which she had heard mentioned previously by Zoe. Mel wondered idly who he was and why he seemed to hold such sway in these circles.

************************************************

The following day Mel and her group were summoned by Doctor Soong who was accompanied by a woman with shoulder length brown hair wearing a utility overall. To Mel she appeared slightly tomboyish but nonetheless approachable.

“I am Aa’drian McKenzie.” she announced, “I came to the Daystrom Institute from Tau Cygna V in 2370 to further my cybernetics career and worked with Altan and Bruce Maddox on the fractal neuronic cloning method.”

Mel immediately recognised her from the video Mythos had shown her many months ago.

“I have been informed what happened to Mythos Asha.” She added. “He was our first success using the process and was surpassing his potential, even more so than Noonian Soong’s creations. We had great expectations for him, especially when we had so many prototypes that failed us.” 

Mel harked back to the simple minded constructs which she dispatched on Iona II and felt herself go red with guilt. She hoped that no one here found out about it. She was sure it would not go down very well if they did.

McKenzie continued: “We have looked at the damage which is extensive but until we actually start taking everything apart and see what exactly is needed to bring him online, I can give no definite indication of whether this will be successful or how long it will take. It really all hinges on whether the positronic brain can be saved.”

Mel quailed slightly at the impersonal way Mythos was being discussed and the haunting reminder of his ruined face. “How confident are you?” she ventured, addressing McKenzie while glancing towards Doctor Soong, whom she knew had the most knowledge of the process.

“We are reasonably confident." replied McKenzie. "We are now able to reverse total cascade failures more successfully than even a few years ago, there is little reason to suggest we won't be successful. However we won't know for certain until tomorrow at the earliest, so it is best we reconvene then.” 

McKenzie excused herself and returned to the lab to get started on the painstaking task ahead of her.

Mel felt this was an appropriate juncture to quizz Soong about Mythos's elusive brother. 

"I believe Mythos had a twin. His name is Leki? " 

"Yes that is true." 

"Why has he disappeared? Is he alive?" Mel feared he might be a failed example and been shipped to Iona II. 

"He is alive" Soong confirmed after a pause. "However his personality and temperament is very different from Mythos.” 

“How so?” Mel inquired, she was keen to know more about this enigmatic twin. 

"He was not conversant with the exigencies required for Starfleet. He remained here until I and Aa'drian parted waves with Maddox. We disagreed on what should happen to him. Maddox was keen to use him for experiments to perfect his process but I told him Leki had right to a proper life. 

“Myself and Flower guided and helped him grow as a person. His purpose is now searching out other synthetic life forms and making them aware of the Soong legacy. Promoting rights and inclusion. He remains in contact with Flower who acts as the emissary for our growing culture here. However Leki prefers to stay on the move in the quadrant and travel alone. He is an explorer and it is what suits him.

"He has surpassed his expectations as has B4, which pleases me as I did not wish for him to end up maleficent bitter and rejected like Data's older brother Lore. I am thankful this did not happen. "

"Who is this Lore?" 

"He is deceased. His life took a tragic and terrible turn, and he was responsible for many deaths. He believed that he was superior to organic life and hated Humanity. Data deactivated him after he manipulated both him, his fellow officers and a faction of disenfranchised Borg. His cruelty was insurmountable. It was the correct decision. Maddox and myself have tried to fix Lore but without success. Maybe you don't need to know this... “ He halted, suddenly becoming cagey. 

"I disagree - It is pertinent to what is happening to Leki." Mel answered pointedly. "I was Mythos's significant other, he is his kin so as such I do have a right to this information." 

The concept of Lore made her flesh crawl with distaste, basically an evil Data, but it was necessary to know the fate of that feral monster so that the mistakes were never repeated. 

Rigby and Calloway had already taken their leave to undertake some minor repairs on the ship, but Soong seemed happy to continue discussing his work with Mel, who admitted the concept of advanced synthetic beings was much less scary now she had been enlightened than when she had lived in ignorance on Gaiia Prime. These people talked about their creations as an art form, as beautiful sentient beings, not utilitarian robots. 

Mel was suddenly aware that Ora had vanished and B4 was also conspicuous by his absence. ‘Hmmm," thought Mel archly. ‘I wonder.’ She now suspected Ora definitely had a crush on B4, she could bet her next replicated meal on it.

Almost bang on cue B4 appeared with Ora in tow, and behind them was another person not quite clear to Mel's view. She recalled Calloway saying he had detected three life forms in this colony, along with Soong and Mckenzie this must be the third. 

As they came into focus, Mel could see it was a male of average height but pleasingly built, wearing a long coat over cargo style pants and a black dress shirt tucked primly into them, showing off a slim waist. His hair was mid brown, obviously silky but slightly mussed, and his eyes were a light sea-glass blue. In the breast pocket of the coat were a number of small instruments evidently for cybernetics. 

Despite his prissy look Mel could detect there was definitely something sexy smouldering underneath. "Good evening I am A'kran. I apologise for not attending this evening, but I have been working in the laboratory." His voice was smooth and neutral similar to but not as deep as Mythos's. 

"Pleased to meet you A'kran." Mel replied, immediately aware there was something familiar about him but could not place it. His high cheekbones and perfectly bowed lips reminded her of someone...who she didn't like? It annoyed her that she couldn't remember. 

She glanced at Ora who gave a discreet approving nod. Sadly Mel didn't think this guy was going to fall for her. He was Human and probably arrogant and conceited. He would be seeking a woman who was at least 175cm tall and whose features fitted the Marquadt mask model of beauty. Even with her half Gaiian heritage she was sure she was too old and too plain. It was best she forgot it and focused on the task at hand.

"Are you working on.... Mythos?" She inquired guardedly.

"Yes." He gave her a reassuring look, with the hint of a smile turning up the edges of his perfect mouth. 

'Oh if only.... ' She couldn't believe Soong had a stunner like this hidden in his retinue. But then checked herself. 

'No, nope.'

She couldn't think of another when Mythos was lying on some cybernetics slab. Soon he would be back and in her arms and she would forget this silly crush. 

During Mel's momentary (and irrationally soggy) lapse of reason, Doctor Soong had been chatting to Ora and B4, looking at them benevolently as if pleased that they had struck common ground, and proceeded to uncover a further surprise revelation:

"When myself, Maddox and Doctor Mckenzie set up here, Maddox brought the head of B4 who was deactivated but contained the neural net Data had downloaded into him. He had switched it with a dud copy, leading the cyberneticists at Daystrom to conclude that the co-existing Romulan root kit had destroyed it. 

“Once we had extracted Data's memory engrams, I built a new body for B4 and successfully brought him back online. What we didn't realise was that Maddox had taken neurons and technology from B4 to design the A500s without a thought for his welfare. They thought he was there for harvesting.” 

"Maddox turned me into jelly!" the pale android snarked. It seemed despite his heuristic development he was susceptible to eccentric outbursts.

"No he did not," corrected A'kran. "Do not exaggerate Bee." 

Soong smiled at the android’s offbeat comment and shook his head in amusement. “It is amazing,” he observed “Bee’s programming was basic and his parsing virtually non-existent when I obtained his positronic brain. It was clearly damaged but Starfleet lost interest once they realised the transfer of Data’s neural net wasn't working. They were ready to pack him into a drawer and leave him to rot, like a broken toy,” Soong recounted bitterly. 

“But since I resurrected him here he has progressed in leaps and bounds. He has learned heuristically, like a Human child but much quicker. He now has proper parsing guidelines. Of course will never have Data’s brilliance but I am still confident he can be an articulate and useful member of society.”

Soong added that he was so impressed with B4’s achievements that he had given him the position of chief security officer at the colony. It seemed he not only possessed the legendary Soong android strength but also credible diplomatic skills, which after their initial contact Mel had to agree with. 

Ora blushed and nodded dreamily. Her soft spot for the android was definitely confirmed when she sighed: “Bee, that is such a cute name!”

“He is perhaps the most Human of the three Soong types," Soong said proudly, almost like a father praising his son.

Despite the affable conversation however Mel couldn’t help but think that some things were still being concealed, such as what happened to the Data matrix which had been downloaded into B4, but was reluctant to probe too deeply. 

Right now she couldn’t get the image of Mythos’s ruined face out of her mind, having been pushed back for so long it was now vivid in the forefront of her thoughts. Maybe it was her guilty conscience at work for gazing at A'kran like some lovelorn puppy?

Finally the two women agreed that they should get back to the ship and rest, so bade the three farewell (Ora planting a chaste kiss on B4’s lips) before they exited the opulent surroundings of the Soong Foundation. Although Mel was content with how things had unfolded so far, she felt a deep sense of unease gnaw away at her inside. Who was it that this A’kran character reminded her of? She knew never to dismiss her intuition and wondered what it was telling her this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is A'kran? Some clues have already been given in this chapter. All will be revealed....


	24. She Is Lore's Daughter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa has doubts about the claims that Mythos can be revived and B4 reveals some secrets.

The next morning Calloway and Rigby opted to stay on board the Papillon to finish their maintenance checks while Mel and Ora beamed onto Coppelius. They needed to ensure that their encounter with the giant orchid had not messed up any of the ship’s structure or mechanisms. 

Mel felt inexplicably morose as she and the Bajoran materialised in the gardens near the shining atrium of the white Soong building, though she could not exactly ascertain why. She tried to dismiss it as nerves and adjusted her kitbag on her shoulder.

It was a beautiful day on the planet. Warm and sultry with just a faint trace of a breeze. The gardens were in full bloom and vivid orange bees buzzed and hovered above the brightly hued flowers, though Mel idly wondered if they were real or synthetic. Was any of it real she pondered.

“What is on your mind Mel?” Ora gave her a concerned look and her friend sighed, seeming unusually introspective.

“I was thinking on what Soong and McKenzie said regarding Mythos. Do you believe that he will come back?” Mel gazed at Ora searching her face for any hint of validation, her brows furrowing when it wasn’t forthcoming.

“It’s not my place to say,” Ora replied lightly, “I have no more knowledge of this stuff than you.”

“Yeah I know,” acknowledged Mel, “But didn’t you get the impression from what that McKenzie woman said yesterday that she was wasn’t quite as self-assured as she was making out to be? I suppose I am just seeking assurance …. Are she and Soong sincere, or just out to hoodwink me? 

“Why do you think they would do that?”

“You know me Ora, I never trust what anyone says implicitly. McKenzie just seemed so vague. She was reasonably confident yet couldn’t promise it would be successful.”

Ora reached out and touched Mel’s shoulder, “I think they have to say that to err on the side of caution. I am sure it will all be fine.”

Mel gave the Bajoran a weak smile. She wanted things to come good after everything she had gone through these past months - the raw emotion, the risks she had taken to find Mythos and secure his retrieval, the pain and hassle that went with it. But was it possible? Mel was well acquainted with the so-called false dawn.

She was brought out of her musings by the approach of B4. On seeing Ora he gave a wide toothy smile and gathered her into a hug “Good morning Ora.”

Her friend returned the gesture and to Mel’s surprise – they kissed. “So how are you today?” B4 continued, giving Ora a flirtatious but attentive look.

“I’m fine Bee, thanks.” There was a slight flush to her cheeks and that subtle diffidence which accompanied veiled physical attraction.

Mel felt an uncomfortable stab of anxiety. There was definitely something going on between those two but she didn’t want to lose her best friend, ironically not to an android.

B4 looked over his shoulder from the exchange and noted her absorbed look "What is it Melissa? Are you worried about Mythos?" he inquired, his innocent yellow eyes wide with curiosity. 

Mel harbored a desire to brush him off and tell him to mind his own business but relented. He had not committed any wrongdoing against her and she certainly did not wish to offend Ora.  
Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, "Yes B4, I am a little. I keep wondering what Doctor McKenzie meant when she said she was confident but hinted there was an outside chance it might not work.”

B4’s bright expression fell and turned solemn, “Ah I see.”

Mel’s stomach turned over as a surge of panic washed over her. What would she do if they COULDN’T bring him back? She might then end up truly all alone, especially if Ora made the choice to hook up with B4.

He then released his embrace with Ora and gazed at her with apparent concern. “And?” It was as if he had caught the end thread of her thoughts and was seeking a more solid conclusion.

Mel sighed wearily again. She wished he would stop probing but nonetheless rejoined on his inquiry, ”I don’t know B4, I suppose I have to face whatever the future brings, good or bad." 

B4 gave a slight empathic smile, and Mel thought this was the end of the discourse, but he seemed to want to hold on to it, “How will you cope?”  
Maybe this was another one of his eccentric quirks coming into play and despite it not being his fault she had to admit it was beginning to aggravate her.

"B4 I don’t know! Now if you please could you kindly shut up and let it go?” Her voice had an edge and her patience was beginning to wear thin.  
“Ok if you really want to know I don’t believe this is going to end well. Mythos was very badly damaged, I saw it when Zoe showed me in the Daystrom lab. Even if your people can reactivate his positronic net will he act, look and sound as he did before? He might not be the Mythos I knew. And it fucks with my head. Does that answer your questions, Mr Nosey B4?!"

He tone was irascible causing Ora, who had up to now been silent to quickly intervene against this harsh response “Mel please!“ 

B4 simply looked impassive and if offended he wasn’t showing it. Mel deduced he was either very thick skinned or just cerebrally obtuse. 

“Mel please do not take it out on him, he hasn’t done anything to you.” Ora implored, sounding almost PROTECTIVE as if shielding B4 from the psychopathic behaviour Mel had shown when she destructed those non sentient robots. 

Mel felt affronted as it was the first time in their friendship Ora had spoken to her in this tone. She was hurt and humiliated.

B4 could see that his actions had driven discord between the two women, and wanting to act as peacemaker he walking towards Mel and took her hand in his.

Mel was surprised at how realistic it felt but snatched hers away roughly as though she had been burned. She threw him an ornery look, signalling him to keep his distance. Mean thoughts began to flood through her and she felt the desire to spit insults at the innocent android. What on earth did her clever, funny and high spirited friend see in such a simple minded tool who was so gauche and lacking propriety? It suddenly dawned on her that she was experiencing jealousy.

As if to break the deadlock in the toxic ambience, a blue butterfly appeared from out of nowhere, fluttered down and gracefully landed on B4’s arm.

“Is it real?” asked Mel, now distracted momentarily, as B4 plucked the insect from his arm and let it rest on his index finger.

“No,” admitted B4, “Doctor Soong created them for our home world, because he said he misses them from Earth.”

Mel experienced a sudden nostalgic longing to be on Gaiia, walking through the Kymin Acos, to hear the birdsong and the insects, the water running. She could here no birds here which was eerie. Perhaps there was no water either on this terraformed world which was as synthetic as the beings inhabiting it. After a beat or so the butterfly flew off and Mel looked ruefully at Ora, “I am sorry but it’s been so long you know? It is like passion has been sucked out of me, there’s just too much at stake and I don’t want to blow it.”

“I know,” Ora empathised. “I can only imagine the turmoil you are going through right now, with all this uncertainty.” 

“However hard things are Ora I have no excuse – I need to stop being a spiteful jealous cow and face up to facts whatever the final outcome is. Anyway what is the deal exactly with you and B4?”

“We like each other Mel. He is sweet, charming and gentle, and we get on well. He also makes me feel so protected ”

B4 on hearing this snaked his arm around Ora’s waist and gave her an amorous grin, "Am I sexually attractive to you Ora? I am anatomically correct and fully functional you know so I can pleasure you." 

Even Ora blushed at this embarrassing admission, but in spite of it she leaned in and planted a kiss on B4’s cheek, “ You are silly.” She purred. 

Mel mentally face palmed and winced, ‘Opposites evidently attract,’ she mused archly, baffled as to why Soong would bother to put working sex organs on a prototype android.  
She speculated why he had been given the position of security chief but it was likely due to his superhuman strength and calm steady temperament. His level of maturity and IQ was about the same as an average adult Human male, so he was no super-brain.

The mood between the besotted pair meanwhile continued to exude the most sickly tooth-rotting fluff, they were kissing passionately until Ora catching a breather cooed "Mm Bee did anyone tell you how handsome you are? And that you have a beautiful smile?"

“Thank you Ora, and is that all?”

“Oh no, you have a lovely personality too.”

Then they both sighed wistfully before their lips glued together once more.

‘Oh please enough already of the sloppy stuff,’ Mel implored silently, eye-rolling at the gooey interface.

“Hey, we should take a photo!” Ora said brightly pulling away from her lover and reaching inside her backpack for her PADD. “Mel will you do the honours?”

Mel gladly obliged and captured B4 and Ora in a perfect embrace before her friend suggested she and B4 also pose for her. Mel was again pleasantly surprised at his warm and firm frame as he held on to her, but was a little concerned with the way he gripped her ass. ‘Another social faux-pas,’ she noted uneasily but did not take offence. She was simply happy that they all seemed to have buried their differences for now at least.

************************

As the three of them walked towards the entrance of the Soong Foundation Building, Sutra appeared and stopped in front of them and gave Mel a disapproving look.  
"I hope you are not going to harm my uncle," she said icily. 

"Would I ever do that Sutra?" Mel retorted. "I know I have done some bad things recently but I understand that B4 is very precious and special to Doctor Soong. After all he IS the only surviving original Soong android." 

"I think you speak naively.” Sutra replied cryptically. “We shall see what happens when Father and Ms McKenzie have finished their work on Mythos." 

Mel didn't know what the agenda was behind these words but she disliked Sutra's terse clipped tone. The woman was suspicious of her for some reason - it seemed there was no way of gaining her confidence at all. She was defensive and suspicious and Mel's opinion was that she could turn poison at the press of a button. 

After she was out of earshot B4 remarked: "She is Lore's daughter you know." 

"Lore?" 

"Lore is my younger brother. He was constructed after me and was the first successful working version of our kind. He was dismantled because he was dangerous to the Federation.”

“Ah of course.” Mel recalled Altan Soong’s information from the previous evening but was unnerved to hear B4 speak of Lore in the present tense when Soong implied he was destroyed “So what is the story with Lore?” She inquired timorously.

“My other brother the late Commander Data found him on Omicron Theta in 2364 after he had lain in Noonian Soong’s lab for many years.” B4 confirmed. “He was revived but when he was proved to be dangerous Data beamed him into space. Everyone thought he had been killed by a crystalline entity but he turned up alive two years later disfigured and damaged and then killed Soong. He killed many people during his uptime and even led a faction of Borg and called himself The One…”

‘Freeking Fireballs!’ Mel felt this was getting worse by the second. Ora meanwhile could only look on in astonishment with raised eyebrows at these revelations. “I take it this Lore has now been destroyed?” She inquired apprehensively.

“Not quite.” B4 replied in a guarded tone. 

“Then what?” Mel probed. This was getting juicy, she didn’t realise B4 was privy to such intelligence let alone able to articulate it so well.

“Data kept Lore’s parts in his lab on the Enterprise D. I think one day he wanted to try and fix him. When the ship was destroyed however Lore’s positronic net was damaged. Data handed over the remains to Admiral Haftel at the Daystrom Institute. He ordered all of Lore to be destroyed by a heat source except the positronic brain”

“Right, so if this is so, how can Lore be the progenitor of Sutra?”

“When Altan Soong and Bruce Maddox were working on their new androids they not only used the neurons Data installed in my memory banks, they also located where Lore's brain was kept. They then extracted some of his neurons to create Sutra and Jana along with Codex and Rune." B4 concluded.

"Hmm, now why does that not surprise me." Mel demurred, thinking of the maleficent heavies guarding the complex and Sutra’s antagonistic nature. She could quite imagine them being as ruthless and cruel as this Lore had been during his activation. Only Jana, who seemed genial and open was the exception.

"Please do not pass on this intelligence to anyone else," B4 implored. 

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us,” Mel confirmed, nodding to Ora before adding “You know B4, it disgusts me that such brilliant minds can create something wonderful, yet they always end up being lured onto the dark side. No offence intended of course.”

B4 tilted his head in that disturbing android manner to digest the statement, “What do you mean?” 

“They can’t accept that creations like Mythos are such an asset and a credit to them,” Mel clarified. ”Bruce Maddox chose instead to build a phalanx of grotesque slave robots void of sentience, and mavericks like Altan Soong simply hide away and build their fantasies out of sight and under cover. It is no wonder organics are so wary of synthetics."

Mel wasn’t sure if B4 grasped the context of her comments. He stared at her briefly with that unfathomable expression before inferring, "I always imagined that there would be more like myself and my brother Data. It was all going so well for us but now he is gone – the way I knew him anyhow and I stand alone, the last of my kind." 

Before Mel could clarify what B4 meant by ‘the way I knew him’ Ora suddenly interrupted the conversation as several figures approached them, “I think that Soong and his friends are ready to break the news,” she said softly, and all other interaction ceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written a long time ago and originally had a romantic interlude with Melissa and B4, however as the story progressed I felt it didn't fit and so changed it to a reflective musing from Melissa while Ora and B4 become romantically involved. The final chapter is coming up which will unveil the unexpected twist in the tale so to speak and explain how events here link into ST Picard canon.


	25. Final Curtain - Non Sumus Fugitivos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story comes to a dramatic conclusion. Fate takes an unexpected turn for Mel but not for the better, and a hero from the Enterprise is back from the dead, but not as we know him.

Mel, Ora and B4 walked up to greet Altan Soong, along with Aa’drian McKenzie and the enigmatic A’kran. Their expressions were unreadable so Mel could deduce nothing from them 

“For what we have to say I think it might be more appropriate if we go to my laboratory,” Soong announced, and he accordingly led them through a corridor to a large and airy workspace. Everything within it was well organised and uncluttered. 

Mel took the opportunity to glance over at A’kran. Today his brown hair was brushed back neatly and he wore a black vest over his dress shirt and pants. His sea glass-blue eyes were clearly focused on the findings of his associates, his expression neutral. Mel’s gaze was fixed on his perfect cupid bow lips which did not move at all.

The recall as to his identity still eluded her and it was annoying. Despite his flesh coloured skin and blue eyes he somehow appeared different to how he looked the previous day. His nose looked larger and his jawline less defined. Was it just the change in hairstyle and clothes, or some other subtle trick?

Ora, who could see her friend’s attention on the cyberneticist prodded her side and threw her an arch look “Psst! Mel I can see your eyes devouring him. Stop it at once.”

“I’m NOT devouring him." Mel protested. "He just reminds me of someone and I can't place it but.....he fascinates me.”

“Why? Do you think he is an android?” The Bajoran stifled a giggle, obviously not convinced that this was the case.

Mel pulled a face, “Human or Android it doesn’t matter. He looks like he could be a right stinker if you got on the wrong side of him. My intuition tells me not only is he insufferably arrogant he is precise, measured, calculated and clinical in every way. It is hardwired into him.”

“O-kay. Do you think…?” Ora began to speak but Mel abruptly cut her short.

She now knew who A'kran reminded her of, “He looks like Data.” She said plainly.

“That’s impossible, A'kran is Human and besides which you know that Data is dead. You heard Calloway, he said there were three life forms in this place......”

“No Ora, I'm almost sure of it. When I watched those video clips Isaak and Mythos showed me - I can see the resemblance clearly now."

“So how is this possible? Do you think Altan Soong would go so far as to resurrect him?”

“Well I am no expert but I know that if Soong had the neural net, that's all he would need." Mel explained. "He could build a new and better body for Data no trouble, one like Mythos's which could give off Human life signs. It is totally feasible Ora and if it is true then it would explain why his life signs showed Human when Calloway scanned the colony from the ship.”

Everything was beginning to make sense now. Mel decided to make her move, put her metaphoric 'Grunfeld Defense' in motion so to speak. Rather than ask A’kran himself she decided to put the question straight to Soong: “Doctor, can you tell me something please? Is A’kran the resurrection of Commander Data?”

Soong threw her a barbed look as if she just asked him if he was a Romulan sympathiser. She had not seen him react like that before. A beat passed before Soong gave a sly thin smile and replied simply “No.”

Mel was slightly affronted so challenged him: “Who is he then? Is he an android?” 

She was met by an evasive reply. “He is Aa’drian’s associate. That is all.” Given that A'kran's name was similar Mel deduced this was plausible and dropped the inquiry. 

Soong walked away from her, quite rudely Mel thought and the focus changed. He and Aa'drian McKenzie walked over to a biobed in the corner of the room covered by a shroud, which they hastily removed revealing a pale but perfect body with an inert alabaster face. 

Mel immediately recognise it as Mythos’s face. Perfect in every detail. His skin, his eyes, his hair. Her emotions ran amok. One minute elation that it had emerged anew from the ruined and blackened pseudo Human shell and the next sorrow as she saw it was like a death mask, still and unmoving. In fact the whole being was like a corpse, void of any essence or emotion, no life.

Just as it had been the previous day, McKenzie delivered the summation of their endeavours. Her face was deadpan.

“As you can see we have successfully undertaken superficial reconstruction and following this we tried to activate the positronic brain which we admit was much more of a challenge. We worked for many hours, utilising everything possible at our disposal but despite our best efforts, I am afraid we were unable to revive it. I am so sorry.” She looked specifically at Mel who detected a slight waver in the cyberneticist's voice before she stepped away.

Mel looked back and forth from the three cyberneticists to the lifeless figure, feeling the now familiar crash of pain and hopelessness surging over her like a doomful wave. Her previous optimism was sucked away leaving an immense and insurmountable sense of loss and desolation. As each second went by she was breaking up into pieces.

“NO!!!!” The word tore from her throat as she saw Ora and B4 make vain attempts to appease her.

Soong was then fawning over her with wide-armed gesticulations, expressing his overwhelming desire to bring Mythos back to life: “My dear, please do not lose faith. It might seem improbable now but it is certainly not impossible!" He cajoled. "I assure you I will endeavour to keep researching, looking for new methods, testing out theories......until I can successfully rebuild that positronic net and bring Mythos back to you.”

“And when will that be?” Mel quizzed, clearly unconvinced by this rhetoric, her heightened emotions dialled up to eleven.

“Unfortunately I can't give you a timescale." He admitted with a vague undertone, "I have to be realistic. We are still in the very early stages of this fractal cloning process and without Maddox on board it will take longer.”

Mel was inconsolable. The realisation that nothing could be done tore into her like a plasma explosion ripping through duranium. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the enduringly cold and impassive face of A’kran. Was he looking at her with pity or smugness or was it simply her own paranoia? She didn’t care to find out. She was done with him and everyone else.

She turned to leave “I'd like a few minutes to myself” she proclaimed and trudged outside the complex.

Her vision was blinkered, focused only on what was ahead of her. She left the lush gardens behind, walking for what seemed an eternity until she was sloughing through a wild uncultivated stretch of land, scrubby and dusty in places. Finally seeking rest, she sat down on a rock and stared at the blue misty horizon ahead, bitter tears beginning to prick at her lashes. 

She reached into her bag and took out the little octagonal box she carried everywhere with her, and laid it on a flat stone. The holomatrix within came to life as she touched it and she watched Mythos go through his memorial speech for what must be the hundredth time. 

The hot tears finally spilled down her face and she collapsed to her knees in the dusty earth, disturbing something. It rolled across the dry surface coming to land in a shallow rut. It was small and white, Mel recognised it as a type of alien skull, a bit smaller than a cat’s. She reached for it and put it in her bag along with the holomatrix. It signified her memory of this place and a broken promise. Hollow, dead and dry like her soul. 

Nothing was transparent here and everything was hidden under a wary veil of deception. She recalled Maddox’s remark about Noonian Soong using a Golem and it suddenly made sense why the person calling themselves 'AI Soong' here would wish to recreate Data. 

Her PADD chirped abruptly with an incoming Federation news flash. This time it wasn’t inane trivia or propaganda. It was something far more serious. A faction of A500 synths had turned rogue and destroyed the Planitia Utopia shipyard on Mars. Around 90,000 people were feared dead and consequently the Federation had imposed a total ban on synthetic lifeforms.  
Mel was totally stunned. She had not seen that coming. This was MASSIVE….

She quickly shook herself out of the abyss of self-pity, got up and retraced her steps back to where the others were now gathered, clearly in animated discussion over what had just happened. She saw A’kran turn with a worried frown to the assembled group of organics and synths.

“Things have just become a whole lot stickier, “ He announced tacitly.

Confusion reigned. Soong now looked at Mel with imploring eyes and she wondered what he had in mind. She soon understood. 

“Would it be too much trouble to accommodate B4 and A’kran on your ship?” He asked almost humbly.

“Why?” Mel was understandably suspicious.

“They are my most precious charges. I don’t want any harm to come to them. You realise that they are now among the Federation's most wanted? If they are discovered they will be taken apart piece by piece and destroyed. Can you take them somewhere out of the reach of Starfleet and the Federation?”

“Where exactly did you have in mind?” quizzed Mel.

“I would suggest the edge of the Beta quadrant. It is dark space and you won't encounter much out there.“ Soong offered with raised eyebrows.

“And for how long?”

“Unfortunately with the present situation that is indeterminable.” Soong said with a shake of his head.

“What about the others?”

“Sutra, Jana and Flower along with Codex and Rune will stay here to help formulate a stronger defensive for this planet. Perhaps a cloaking system? A means for us to stay incognito and carry on our work.” 

Mel mentally extrapolated the proposal before answering: “Yes Doctor Soong I think we can do this, so long as I can ask a favor of you also, and that is you promise me to do all you can to restore Mythos? After all our passage throughout the Galaxy will be very limited not to say hazardous with two synthetic lifeforms on our vessel. "

Soong gave her a measured look, "Yes I will try my best." 

Thank you, I am going to have to mollify Mr Calloway as he is the pilot and it is his ship after all.”

“I am sure I can trust you all to protect my Father’s precious children.” Soong conceded. “But if you go to the edge of the Beta Quadrant you will need to be vigilant and steer clear of the Belloids.”

“Hey, hold on! ‘Father’s precious children? Belloids? Let’s get things straight here"…Mel interposed, “What’s this all about Soong?”

“Belloids are sentient Gas entities.” Soong explained. “They exist only in that sector of dark space and can exude a stifling influence over solid lifeforms. However A’kran has studied their composition and behaviour in great detail, they can be appeased."

"And what do you mean by 'Father's precious children'? You talk in plural. Isn't B4 the only one left? Who IS A'kran Doctor Soong?"

He looked uncomfortable, "You will find out. I will let A'kran himself explain to you."

‘Ah so A’kran IS Noonian Soong’s son which only means one thing….’ Mel was not at all surprised by the validation of her suspicions. However she was not exactly thrilled at the prospect of having two fugitive Soong type androids on board their ship, given the risks it involved. So much was happening all at once it was a struggle to keep up with it all, but Mel managed to maintain her poised composure. 

She had only just learned that Mythos was not coming back and here she was about to plunge her unsuspecting crewmates into an urgent change of living arrangements and an entirely new set of co-ordinates once they left the planet. She gave an apprehensive sigh and signalled for Ora, B4 and A'kran - who she noticed was dragging along a large hard-case - to assemble at the ship's transporter point.

As the two now renegade synths and their accomplices prepared to board the Papillon, Mel at last found the courage to call out A’kran, and gestured him aside out of earshot of the others.

“Okay now we are about to become fellow passengers can you come clean with me and confirm who you REALLY are?”

“I believe you already know who I am.” He answered laconically.

“You are Data?”

“That is correct.”

Satisfied at the corroboration, Mel gave the order to Calloway and their images shimmered and vanished from the surface of Coppelius.

“What do you think will happen now?” Mel asked, addressing Data.

“I cannot say, except that the future is ours to write.” he answered cryptically.

*Postscript*

On Coppelius, Altan Inigo Soong walked into a small room situated in a far corner of the building. No one knew about it, not even his associates. 

It contained a sophisticated quantum simulation. The first version of Data in an old Starfleet uniform. Soong had painstakingly created a programme from the matrix he had extracted from B4. A realistic copy of Data's 'conscience' containing everything required to finally give closure to the one who continued to live with the burden of his colleague’s death on the Scimitar.

“When the time comes I will be ready,” said Soong grinning benevolently. “I owe him that much.”

**********

When the devastating news of the Mars attack reached the Daystrom Institute, Bruce Maddox did not hesitate to prepare his retreat, it was after all his creations which had allegedly malfunctioned and he knew he would face serious recriminations for what had happened, The brevity of it was enormous, he knew had to get out.

He turned to his assistant, a junior intern called Agnes Jurati, who was busy packing equipment. “Are you coming with me?” 

She nodded nervously.

“Good.”

He focused on her with intense contemplation.

“Tell me Agnes, do you think it is possible to create an android that is flesh and blood, and can completely pass for Human, physically and mentally?”

“Yes, I do.” she replied hesitantly “ But it won’t happen for at least a thousand years.”

Maddox gave her a sceptical glance in response and grinned wolfishly as they gathered their equipment and hurriedly exited his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it folks! I hope whoever has read this found something within it that they liked. All comments I receive are greatly appreciated and if anyone stumbles across this fic in future please leave kudos. Thank you! This wild roller coaster ride has taken six months of blood sweat and tears (plus clashes with my OH for the time I spent on it) but for me it was worth it. I have to confess that the story mostly wrote itself and the plot twists just happened, enabling me to reach a surprise ending. I am now planning the sequel (cue Picard style face-palm from my OH) but I probably won't start posting til January next year. I have a few chapters already and two possible plotlines so I may ask for advice on which one I should go with. Oncec again thanks for reading :-))


End file.
